What If?
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: A second world sequal to Klarion Get's a Girl, What if Raven Blu never died? Join Zatanna, Klarion and the others as they fight for Raven Blu!
1. Story 1 Memories

Chapter 1

**As the title and description say 'What if?' what if Raven Blu never got pregnant? What if Klarion never left her? What if Raven never died? I decided that after the other fictions; 'Klarion gets a girl, Dark Beloved, and Invasion of the Blue Rafters, that I wanted to create more chaos with my favorite OcXKlarion couple. So without further adue ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!  
Klarion- You've got to be kidding me.  
Me- what?  
Klarion-…  
Me-Gotta love the fangirls, you know it.  
Klarion-…**

"The important thing is that everyone's ok, including Lita." Raven then said. Klarion looked at the two and sighed; not sure what he would have done if he had lost either of the two, suddenly he felt a shift in the magical field, he looked down and saw that Etrigan had disappeared, he went wide eyed and look to Raven and Lita, who were unaware of Etrigan behind them. His palms glowed red as he threw a lightning bolt at the demon, however he was too slow.

Raven's body went limp as Etrigan's claws went through her back, ripping flesh and snapping her backbone. Everyone stared in shock, Klarion teleported to her and caught her body before she hit the ground. Everything was silent.

~0~

Raven gasped as she awoke in her room. She then groaned, had she dreamt it all? Meeting the boy? Performing magic?...Mary Tanaz really being Zatanna of the Young Justice league? It couldn't be it was all too real, and what's worse, she had died. She sighed and laid back in her bed, and rolled over. Her room was empty, not even the cat she had befriended to tell her it wasn't all in her head.

"Guess it was just a dream," She sighed, "A crazy, insane, stupidly romantic dream. Man that sucks."

The next morning Raven walked to school dragging her feet the entire way. She was still exhausted from her lack of sleep last night. It all seemed so real; the boy, the magic, the cat—everything! Raven sighed, dwelling on it wasn't going to change anything.

"Raven!" Shouted a voice ahead of Raven. She looked up to see her blonde haired Blue eyed friend, Mary. The two had been friends for two or three years now.

"Hey Mary." Raven said with a slight smirk. Mary grinned.

"You don't look so good, sleep well?" She asked, Raven shook her head and walked towards the entrance of Gotham High.

"Not really, I had this crazy insane dream." She said, "So much of it felt so real though."

"What happened?" Mary asked, Raven shook her head.

"Met a boy, got in a serious relationship…some other stuff happened." She said, "I think he knocked me up."

"Ew creepy." Mary said, then grabbed Raven in a hug, "Promise me you'll never let that happen!"

"Wha! Relax Mary, not like any punk is gonna get that close to me." Raven said, "now let go, you're crushing the books in my bag you dork."

"Right sorry." Mary said, "Oh we're gonna be late for first period."

Having said that Mary dragged Raven off to their first morning class of the day. Once in the class Raven took her seat by the window between a red haired girl, named Megan Moore—who sat in front of her, and a big black haired boy named Conner Kent—who sat behind her. Next to Raven sat Mary—of course. Raven looked out the window at the scenery outside until class ended. Her mind still went back to that dream. It all felt so real, especially the more intimate parts. If only she could remember the boy's name, she could at least google the person. Or would that just be creepy? Raven sighed as she then waited for class to drag on.

~0~

"So she doesn't remember a thing?" Conner asked, Megan and Mary nodded.

"From what Raven's told me she doesn't, she thinks it was just all a dream." Mary said, "She doesn't even remember Klarion's name."

"But I'm a little puzzled on why she thinks she was pregnant during her time with him." M'gaan said, Mary shrugged.

"As much as I love Raven, she's a little weird. I think it was just some nightmare from her subconscious. She hates kids." Mary said, Conner and Megan nodded.

"So all we have to is keep her away from Klarion." Conner said. Mary nodded.

"And keep Klarion as far away from her as possible." Mary said.

"But Zatanna—Mary, you're still lying to Raven about who you are," M'gaan said, "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell her the truth?"

"No! If Raven finds out that she'll figure out that her dream wasn't really a dream." Mary shouted, "And if that happens you can bet she'll go looking for Klarion."

"And the cat?" Conner asked. Mary ran a hand through her hair.

"Cherie curie, Raven's familiar is still at the League's watch Tower. Dr. Fate's kept a close eye on him incase Klarion ever tries to go after him." she said, "He's a noisy cat that's for sure."

"If all goes well we may be able to down play all of this." M'gaan said. Conner scowled.

"But should we really be doing this? Listen I know she's your friend, but she's killed people." He said.

"I don't think she was in control of all her actions." Zatanna said, "This is the perfect way to prove that."

"If you say so." Conner said, "Better go find Raven, before she starts getting suspicious."

Mary nodded, and then ran off to find her friend. However unbeknownst to the three heroes a pair of eyes were watching them from a distance. Klarion glared.

"Think they can keep Raven from me huh?" He growled, "Well Zatanna two can play at this game."

Teekl meowed on top of Klarion's shoulders.

"Raven will be mine, and once I have her again I'll get rid of the bratty little heroes." He said, "But first we need to interact with her."

~0~

"Yo Mary!" Raven shouted walking to Mary's locker. Mary turned.

"Raven? What are you doing?" She asked, Raven smirked.

"Skipping eight period, I figured I'd give you a heads up." She said, "Since I know you'd never—"

"Mind if I tag along this time?" Mary asked, Raven's brows rose.

"You Mary Tanaz want to skip class with me?" She asked amused, "Is this some kind of set up?"

"What?! No! of course not! I just want to give skipping class a try. Also, I forgot to study for our chem test. I need more time." Mary said. Raven smirked and put her arm around Mary's shoulder.

"Then Mary my good blond friend, allow me to show you what it's like to be a rule breaker." She said then led Mary down the halls and out the school's front door.

**First chapter short and a little bit choppy, but that's how most my fictions start. Choppy and lame, just be patient with me. I promise it will get better and you'll see more Klarion and Raven soon. Promise! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Not much to talk about with the story yet. Sorry and sorry for the choppy beginning. As you all know from many of my other stories the beginnings often are choppy. Sorry. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Is this seriously all you do when you skip class?" Mary asked, Raven and her friend were in a bookstore not far from the school. Raven leered.

"No, but it doesn't take up a lot of my time." She said, "Why you have a better idea to spend time."

"No! I just thought that—knowing you—you'd maybe I dunno do something more exciting." Mary said.

"Like what?" Raven asked. Mary grinned.

"Like creating some kind of cult or something!" she said. Raven made a face.

"Is that your opinion of me?" she said, "No I couldn't do that. Just do my best to stay outta the house."

"Home life still bad?" Mary asked. Raven shrugged placing a book back on the shelf.

"Dad's still jobless, but it's not important." She said, "Hey come on, let's get outta here, there's this cute little café I know you'd like."

"You say that, but I don't believe that." Mary said with a smirk, Raven shook her head and grabbed her friend by the arm and the two walked out of the store. Before leaving however Mary paused and looked back, as if sensing someone near them.

"You coming Mary?" Raven asked, Mary shook her head and then smiled.

"Yeah, coming." She said, then scowled, she was sure she felt something. She shook her head, maybe she was just being paranoid with all the stuff that had gone on.

~0~

Teekl growled in Klarion's arms. He had been following the two since they left the school. He was more hoping that Raven would come alone, however, he kicked himself for not predicting the baby Zatana's move by going with her. Of course she would go, she was going to do her very best to keep Raven away from him. She had even gone so far as to remove the stone from Raven's neck. alocante lapis, or Locating stone, in English, he had given it to Raven when they met. It always told him where Raven was, and what she was doing. A human stalker couldn't have done a better job.

"Quiet Teekl," Klarion growled. Teekl meowed, while Klarion glared at the duo. Zatana and her friends are keeping a close eye on his Raven. He growled, and what's more while following them he let him magical aura be detected by Zatana so now, she was on to him. he huffed.

"This might be a little tougher than I thought it would be." He grumbled, "I think I might have to do some undercover work…great."

Teekl meowed as Klarion then teleported out of the store.

~0~

"Are you ok?" Raven asked, cocking her eyebrows. Mary jumped. The two were sitting outside at the little bistro several blocks away from the school.

"Of course! Why do you ask?" She asked, Raven scowled.

"You've been looking over your shoulder all day." She said, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

'There's plenty I'm not telling you.' Zatanna thought, then as Mary she said, "No of course not, just not used to skipping class."

"If you're that worried we can go back for eighth." Raven said, "besides if we get caught, it's your first offence you won't get into trouble….much trouble anyway."

"That's…not really reassuring." Mary said, Raven smirked.

"You worry too much. It's not like something really bad is going to happen." She said.

'Oh you have no idea what could happen.' Zatanna thought then smiled, "I guess you're right, hey since you don't want to go back home, why don't you stay over at my house?"

"What?" Raven asked. Mary smiled.

"It's been forever since we've had a sleep over, I can even ask if Megan wants to come over. We can have one of those all girl sleep overs." She offered. Raven pursed her lips in curiousness.

"All girl sleep over?" She asked then stood chuckling, "No thanks Mar, I don't do sleep overs."

"Aww come one, you used to sleep over in middle school." Mary said, Raven's brows rose.

"What's with your sudden want for me to hang out every two seconds?" She asked, "It's kind of weird, even for friends."

"Well, I just thought it'd be fun." Mary said, Raven shook her head.

"Thanks but no, I'm just gonna head on home." She said, "See ya Mary."

"Yeah…see ya." Mary said with a sigh as Raven waved her goodbye. Once Raven was out of eyesight Zatanna let the glamor spell on her fade. She sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Now what?" she mumbled.

~0~

Meanwhile down the street Raven walked back towards her house, however something made her pause. She felt as though she was being watched. It was a creepy feeling. Raven looked over her shoulder to see no one there. She shivered.

"What the heck's with this paranoia?" She muttered, then looked back to see an orange and brown cat sitting in front of her, "Well that might explain it."

The cat looked up at her and meowed.

"Hey there kitty," Raven said kneeling down to pet the strange looking cat, it purred and rubbed itself against her hand, "You're an odd looking cat aren't you?"

The cat paused and looked up at her and growled.

"Hey I'm not sayin that's a bad thing, I like odd cats." Raven said, the cat mewed then jumped into her arms. Raven laughed. "You're a fast worker aint cha?"

The cat meowed again as Raven stood.

"Alright fine, I'll take you home with me then." She said, the cat purred and made its way to her shoulders, "You really are an odd cat."

Meanwhile on the rooftop further away from where the dark teen was standing, Klarion stood watching as his Raven walked down the street toward her house with his familiar Teekl. He had sent the otherworldly cat to watch over her while he could not. Since Zatanna had removed the alocante lapis, he would have to use other methods to watch her from afar and since Raven never invited people to her house, Teekl could do just that without being caught by Zatanna and her friends.

"Good Teekl. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, my Raven." Klarion said with an evil smirk.

~0~

The next morning Raven awoke and saw about five or six other cats with the cat she had brought home yesterday. She scowled it wasn't unlike cats to suddenly gather in her room while she slept, however she had closed her window the night before. Or so she thought. She sighed then looked at her alarm clock.

"Oh shhhoot! I'm late!" She shouted falling out of bed and cursing after she hit the ground. She then grabbed the first thing she saw that resembled clothing; and oversized Batman T-shirt. She scowled, something about the shirt irked her. She didn't know why though so she shrugged it off and then got dressed. The cat that she brought home jumped onto her desk and meowed.

"Not now kitty, sorry but I'm late for school." She said, then stopped. Why did she suddenly care if she was late school? Nothing exciting ever happened at Gotham high. The cat then meowed loudly.

"You're a very talkative cat aren't you?" Raven asked with a scowl, the cat growled, "Attitude too, I knew there was a reason I like ya, but I'm not gonna rush."

MEOW!

"Werent you just complaining about me rushing?" Raven asked, the cat simply stared. "Just a guess. Well see ya."

Raven then walked out of her room, downstair, sneaking past her parents in the living room. The last thing she wanted was hearing her parents scolding her for being late. Or her father spouting drunken nonsense at her.

Once at the door she ran towards the school with a sudden urge to be there.

~0~

"Raven's late." Megan said, Mary shrugged.

"That's normal. She's never really been one for punctuality." She said, "I'm more concerned that Klarion hasn't shown up yet. It's been almost a month and he hasn't made a move to grab her."

"Maybe he's abandoned her?" Conner said, "She has been a lot of trouble for him."

"You think?" Megan asked, "I kinda feel bad though."

"Why? If he has left, Raven will be safe, and no more Witch-couple dynamics." Mary said, the duo nodded.

"We know, you want to keep Raven as far away from magic as possible." Conner said, "I get that you want her away from magic now, but why did you keep from her last time?"

"Raven has a lot of potential in magic, if Klarion kept his claws on her, she could have been more powerful than Dr. Fate." Mary said with a dark tone, Megan and Conner went wide eyed in surprise, "That's what I was told anyhow…by my father. He could sense Raven's aura when we first met."

"If she was that powerful why didn't Zatara just train her himself?" Megan asked. Mary shook her head.

"With the attitude she carries? Even with my father and Fate's training, she would have ended up being just like Klarion." She explained, "It was better to keep magic away from her despite her serious interest."

"That would explain a lot." Conner said. Mary nodded as a familiar head of dark blue hair ran inside the school door.

"Raven!" Mary said ever so happily as Raven came to the group.

"Yo." She said, "I'm late, I know."

"Glad you noticed." Conner mumbled, Raven leered as she fixed her shirt. Megan smiled.

"Nice shirt." She said taking the tension away from the two, Raven looked down at her Batman shirt, "Didn't know you were a batman fan."

"Out of all the members of the justice league he's probably one of the better ones." Raven said, "No powers, no guns, and still beating people like Freeze? I can respect that."

Conner and Megan gave a look of shock, something that Raven of course noticed.

"What?" she asked, "You seem surprised."

"Well we figured out of all the league members you'd like Zatara. Because of your obsession of magic." Megan said.

_'Also when she was with Klarion she hated Batman with a passion_.' Conner thought Mary narrowed her eyes at him. Raven smirked.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Zatara is a favorite, but in the heroes without powers Batman I like." She said as the bell rang for first period.

"Well that's our cue." Mary said, "We'd better hurry before Miss Webster gets angry with us."

Once the group was in class haven taken their seats, Raven by the window, Megan in front of Raven, Conner behind the duo and Mary beside Raven. Their teacher came into the class chipper as ever.

"Ok class," She said as she began the day, "Starting today we have a new student joining us."

"Since when did Ms Webster start talking to us like we're grade schoolers?" Raven mumbled, Mary shrugged.

"Mr. Bleak would please introduce yourself?" Miss Webster asked. Megan, Conner, and Mary all three stared in shock as a boy with long black hair stood at the back of the room. Raven looked out the window seemingly uninterested. Mary let out a slight sigh of relief, at least she didn't look interested in him.

"My name is Klarion, I just moved here." Klarion said introducing himself, "I look forward to getting to know you all."

That part of his intro neither of the heroes in the room believed. Mary glared, even in his disguise she knew it was Klarion—even if he didn't introduce himself they'd have known—he had taken a form that would get Raven's attention. Pale skin long dark hair, and black clothing, 'the perfect goth boy' Raven was always keen on meeting. The three heroes glared at Klarion who gave an evil grin in return. He then looked to their teacher.

"Since Klarion is new here someone's going to need to show him around." Miss Webster said, several girls rose their hands to volunteer—much to klarion's dismay. Apparently his form wasn't only appealing to Raven—who's back was to him and was day dreaming. He scowled.

"Miss Webster I'd be happy to show Bleak around." Nancy Kesha said, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would." She mumbled, Nancy glared.

"What's that paleface?" she hissed, Raven leered.

"For your information I'm not pale, I'm tanned—naturally—unlike your fake tanned self Kesha." She hissed back.

"Alright you two break it up." Webster said, Klarion scowled, he recognized Nancy Kesha, when he had first taught Raven how to possess a person she tried to push Nancy off the roof. He smirked, that part was funny.

"While it's very nice of you Ms Kesha, to want to show our new student the school," Webster continued, "I had a different person in mind. Raven, would you mind."

"What?!" Raven asked, moving to look at the new student, the last thing she wanted to do was show some new stupid, preppy—amazingly cute boy around the school. Her opinion changed when she actually got a good look at Klarion. Her face turned a slight shade of red.

"Ugh, sure whatever." She said trying to act as though the boy's looks didn't faze her. Klarion smirked at her and gave a slight wink, seeing right though Raven's façade. Raven blushed and turned around to look back out the window.

**Chapter 2! So how'd you like it? Not nearly as choppy and short as my last chapter right? Haha! And if you're wondering yes Klarion is casting a spell on everyone—well not everyone. Haha! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Superman/batman #83

Chapter 3

**Already on chapter 3 of my What if scenario. Isn't it exciting?! Already I have two reviews on my first chapter I can't wait to see the reviews for my second and third! Oh I love all my loyal readers! You rock! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Raven walked down the hall out of her first period, she literally zoomed past Mary and the others all to escape having to chaperone the new student. As cute as he was she had things to do before she went home, none of them—to her somewhat dismay—involved some tall pale and cloaked in black. Lost in thought, Raven hadn't realized Klarion was in front of her until she bumped into him. She looked up at him as he grinned.

"Raven." He said softly, Raven stared, her face turning slightly red. She then cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Alright listen up…uhm…" she mumbled scrambling to find his name, what the heck, she just heard it a minute ago.

"Klarion." He said his smile slipping, "Klarion Bleak."

"Uh right—anyway listen to me and listen well." Raven said, "I don't have time to show you around, I've got a bunch of things to do."

"Like school work?" Klarion teased, Raven frowned.

"Like too personal for you." She said, then turned only to be stopped when Klarion grabbed her by the arm. On a reflex Raven spun around and slammed Klarion into the lockers behind them.

"Don't ever grab me like that again!" she growled, Klarion stared, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Um…I'm sorry…" He said, standing. Raven crossed her arms, "Let me make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Raven asked narrowing her eyes. Klarion gave a sly smirk.

"How bout a date tonight?" He asked slyly, Raven cocked an eyebrow; that was a bold move. Raven smirked and went to answer but was interrupted by Mary and Megan walking up to her.

"Hey Rave," Mary said completely ignoring Klarion's existence. Behind her he scowled.

"uhm Hey Mary." Raven said. Megan and Mary leered at Klarion and then smiled at Raven.

"Hey what'd you think of that play in class?" Megan asked, Raven shrugged, they were going over the play Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.

"Seemed like some tragic love story. Why?" she asked. Megan paused.

"Well, Mary told me about how much you like old stories like that." She said, and just like that Raven was absorbed into the conversation with the two girls. In the background Klarion glared, Zatanna was trying to push him out. Well if that's how she wanted to play it.

"So are you ready for our history test today Raven?" Megan asked as Klarion raised his hand to cast a spell.

"Actually I'm ditching again today." Raven said, Klarion paused.

"What why?" Mary asked. Raven smiled.

"There's a new store that opened up next to the Magic Box store." She said, "Supposed to have a wider selection of Witchcraft stuff."

"Oh I wish you'd spend more time here instead of with those books." Mary said, Raven shrugged.

"And I wish _you_ were more open minded to my hobbies." She said, Mary bit her lip as Klarion grinned in the background. He then pushed his way through Megan and Mary.

"I know that place," He said, "Maybe I could go with you, make up for my bad first impression."

"Do whatever you want…" Raven said, once again forgetting Klarion's name. "But anyway I'm leaving."

"I'll go too." Megan said, Raven stared then turned toward the door.

"Like I said do what you want I'm going either way." She said, then walked off toward the exit. Mary glared at Klarion.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Klarion, but don't for a second think you can touch my friend." She hissed, Klarion turned to her and glared.

"You're getting on my nerves." He said in a dark tone, "I'll be glad when Raven gets her memory back, and I'm going to enjoy watching her hunt you down."

Klarion then turned and followed after Raven without hearing what Zatanna had to say next. She stared after him.

"M'gaan, let's go, we've got to keep an eye on him. He's going to try something." She said, M'gaan stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"If you skip class she'll know something's up, she's already onto that whole dream idea." M'gaan explained. Zatanna nodded as M'gaan went after them both, leaving Zatanna behind who was feeling a bit worried.

~0~

"So you followed me after all eh?" Raven asked, she was still far ahead of Klarion and her back was to him. Klarion nodded and ran to catch up with her.

"It doesn't seem as though you're other friend is coming however." He said now walking by her side.

"Who? Megan?" Raven asked, "Nah, she's not really my friend."

Klarion gave a look of slight confusion.

"She's more Mary's friend than mine, you know the blond girl that was with her." Raven explained, "She and her boyfriend Conner, they're Mary's friend from a different school I guess, I'm not sure, but they're Mary's friends, Mary's my only friend."

"I could remedy that." Klarion said smoothly. Raven paused.

"What's your name again?" She asked. Klarion narrowed his eyes, was this a joke? This was the third time she had forgotten his name. She wasn't this forgetful when he first met her.

"Klarion." He said…again. Raven nodded.

"Right, Klarion…" She said then something clicked in her head, "Say your name, it sounds…familiar. Do I know you?"

Klarion smiled a bit, as Raven looked him over, trying to think of where she could have possibly heard that name before. Finally she shook her head.

"Nah, never mind." she said, "I can't remember."

"There's be a reason for that." Klarion mumbled, Raven gave him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok…then…" Raven said, "You said you've heard of that new place right? Did your old town have one or something?"

"Not exactly," Klarion said, "But something very close. Maybe I could take you there sometime."

"Your magic shop?" Raven asked.

"My home town." Klarion corrected. Raven stared at him, this boy, he was strange. The way he acted, the way he dressed, and there was something else about him she couldn't put her finger on. Everything about him—thought strange—seemed so very familiar. He was so…mysterious to her. she smirked.

"Sounds cool," She said crossing her arms, "So about that date you were asking for…"

"Yes?" Klarion asked coolly.

"That was a bold move, asking me out like that." She said, "I kinda like that, so sure I'll go out with you."

Klarion smirked, "Perfect, I can pick you up at your house—"

"No!" Raven said quickly, Klarion stared in confusion at Raven's sudden panic, "I mean, how bout we just meet somewhere?"

Klarion scowled, things must have gone back to the way they were before Raven had met Klarion. Which means her father was a drunken waste of space and her mother had gone back to pretending as though nothing happened between the father and Raven.

"Alright then…" He said hesitantly, "We can meet here if you prefer."

"Cool." Raven said, "Well I should get goin' see ya."

Klarion watched as Raven walked away. She must have forgotten all about the magic shop. He smirked which then soon turned into a deep scowl. If Raven's life had gone completely back to normal, he would need to act quickly and take her away before her father ended up killing her.

"I should check on Teekl tonight, if something happens tonight I'll just take her then." He said then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Not far from the duo M'gaan was floating above where the duo stood.

"Oh this is not good." She mumbled she had overheard everything the two were talking about. Most noteworthy was of course the part where Raven was starting to recognize Klarion, "I've got to inform everyone."

~0~

"Home." Raven muttered—mostly to herself. She then noticed that the house was somewhat empty. She usually did her best to avoid the two adults that brought her life, but still was the house always this empty? Raven shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I've got the house to myself." She said then walked toward her room and heard meowing, she smirked as she opened her bedroom door and saw five cats sitting on her bed.

"I take that back," She said, "Hello strays."

Raven walked over to her desk and groaned, she had completely forgotten to stop by that new shop. She blamed the boy, what was his name again? Dang it! She had forgotten again! She let out a growl of annoyance.

"Why is it so darn hard to remember his name?!" She shouted, then sighed and sat down and looked over to the cats that looked back at her, "Hey guys, I've got a date soon."

One of the cats meowed and jumped onto Raven's desk, it was the cat she had brought home the night before. It sat in front of her on the desk and stared at her. Raven let out a sigh.

"Hello strange cat." She said scratching the cat behind the ears, it purred as Raven began petting his neck. It was then she felt a collar around his neck. Raven gave a look of surprise.

"You're not a stray are you?" She asked, the cat meowed, "Who do you belong to?"

Raven then brought the cat closer to her and checked the tags. It wasn't exactly the most traditional cat collar or tag, it was a small red gemstone set in silver with black velvet keeping it around the cat's neck.(At least I assume it's velvet) she flipped it over and founds rune writing on the back.

"Runes?" She mumbled, that was unusual, did the owner have it costume made? If so this cat was very spoiled. The cat mewed in her arms as she reached over to one of her books and smirked.

"And Mary says my books are useless." She snorted, then began looking up the translation to the cat's tags.

"T…E…" She mumbled looking through the alphabet and translating as she went, "L…Teekl?"

The cat meowed.

"Strange name for a cat," Raven said holding Teekl up in front of her, he stared back at her slightly annoyed, "But it definitely suits you…Teekl. So who do you belong to?"

Raven shrugged, "Maybe I'll put up found posters of you, see who shows up."

Teekl meowed a pawed at Ravens face making her smile a bit. Raven then sighed, this was the first time she ever came home while skipping class. Well it wasn't the _first_ but it was the first in a long while. Home was a place she avoided, to her it wasn't necessarily the safest place in the world. It was a horrible reoccurring nightmare that never stopped. Ever since the plant her father worked at shut down he had clung to the bottle. Teekl meowed snapping Raven from her thoughts, she looked down at the cat, who she was hugging tightly. Raven released Teekl apologetically.

"Sorry Teekl." She mumbled, she then sighed and stood up and moved to her bed where she plopped down with the other strays as they then gathered around her. Raven smiled as she then began to fall asleep.

~0~

Later that night as Raven lied sleeping, Klarion had teleported into her bedroom. As he sat in her room he began to watch her sleep. Teekl meowed at Klarion from Raven's bed. Klarion scowled.

"If you're just now going to comment on how this looks, you're a little late Teekl." He said, Teekl's tail twitched with annoyance as Klarion walked over to Raven's bed side. He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek, when she suddenly began to stir. Klarion tensed if she woke up with him there it could be problematic. Klarion then sighed as Raven simple rolled over in her sleep.

"Klarion, not that I'm judging you on your choice of women, but why do you keep coming back for her?" Teekl mewed. Klarion scowled.

"That's a reason all to myself." He said, "I'm not going to tell you that."

"Stubborn Witch-boy."

"Stupid cat." Klarion snapped back, "Anyhow keep watch of her, I've got to go for now."

Teekl meowed as Klarion teleported out of the room. Teekl then looked to Raven who lied asleep beside him. He purred. He wasn't scolding Klarion by asking him about that. It was just very out of character for him to put this much into one human girl. It was all just strange to him.

The next morning Raven awoke to the sound of a crash. She sat up immediately and went downstairs. It was Saturday so what on earth could be going on so early in the dang morning? She was followed by Teekl—who stayed behind while the other cats had left that night.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Raven asked, only to find that the house was actually empty. She scowled, "What in the world?"

Raven shook her head, then heard something stirring in the kitchen. Raven tensed and grabbed the nearest heavy object, which happened to be small cross statue. She then went to investigate the noise, when she entered the room she saw a familiar sight. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Conner! You gave me a friggin heart attack!" She shouted, Conner turned to Raven and shrugged.

"Sorry, you're door was open." He said, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait how do you even know where I live?" She asked, raising the cross again, "You're not some kind of psychopath murderer are you? Cause I may look scrawny, but I think I can take you!"

"No!" Conner growled his brow twitching at being called a psycho, "Your friend Mary told me where you lived, and asked if I'd check on you."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"You didn't call her after you're walk with that new boy." Conner explained, Raven sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Worry wart." She mumbled, lowering her weapon, "And you did as she asked because…?"

"Megan asked me to." He said calmly. Raven gave a nod.

"Uh-huh, at any point did it occur to you to knock?" She asked. Conner nodded.

"I did," He said, "For an hour."

Raven sighed, "Then what crashed?"

"I knocked over a chair." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed, Raven nodded again this time crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh, right. Well you've done and checked in on me, you can go now." She said. Conner scowled.

"What's your problem?" He growled, Raven scowled back.

"You mean besides a ten-foot tall testosterone boy breaking into my house?" she asked sarcastically. Conner paused, ok she had him on that one.

"Besides that," Raven said turning away to walk out the room, "it doesn't take a lot to see that you don't like me much. If it wasn't for your girlfriend you wouldn't even be here am I right?"

Conner nodded.

"So it's safe to say you don't like me and wouldn't have anything to do with me given the choice." She went on flipping her hair behind her shoulders, "So there's no point in us trying to be friends am I right? Though the question still come to mind; what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Conner scowled, 'Where do I start?'

"I hadn't met you until earlier in the school year when you and Megan Moore transferred here from whatever school you attended," She continued, "Even then you gave me a look like I hate killed your dog."

'No but you came close.' Conner thought.

"Even Megan, despite her cheery attitude acts like I'm some sort of monster, I haven't done anything wrong." She said, "Not a thing, and yet I've got you and about half the school's population wishing I had never been born!"

At this point Raven's simple retort became a long winded question with a hint of hysteria. Conner scowled in confusion as Raven began to breakdown a bit.

"Everyone looks at me like I set the school on fire or something, at first I thought it was because of my anti-socialism, but then I noticed that these weren't the same. Before it was judgment now I don't know anymore. Even Mary looks at me like I'm some kind of monster…" She said, then turned to Conner with a hint of panic in her eyes. "So that begs the question, what did I do to make everyone hate me like this? Was my dream really a dream!?"

**Ah so Raven's gone a bit over the edge, and with Conner with her too. So how will Conner take care of this? Maybe with his gentle approach to everything. Haha! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Last chapter Raven had a little break down with Conner, will he be able to calm her down? Or will this just be an awkward moment for the Boy of steal? We'll find out. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Well!?" Raven shouted staring at Conner who was silent. What the heck just happened? Raven was asking him questions he couldn't answer—well he could but he wasn't supposed to, what was he supposed to do? He wasn't very good at comforting people, he was more of a fighting person. Comfort was M'gaan's department.

"Uhm…" he mumbled. Raven stared at him, waiting for an answer. Conner looked around the room with his eyes trying to find out something to say when his eyes landed on a cat that stood behind Raven. He stared, it was Teekl, Klarion's cat!

"That cat where did you find that cat?" He asked, Raven scowled.

"God yaknow you really suck at changing a subject!" she shouted throwing the statue at his feet. Conner rolled his eyes, she sure got over that quick, "and I found him. Cats have a way of showing up at my window and sticking around. This cat is no different. Why is he yours?"

"Uhm…yeah!" Conner said, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't look like a cat person." She retorted. Conner scowled at her.

"Well I am…can I have him back now?" He asked, Raven stepped out of the way.

"Take your stupid cat." She growled, "I'm not gonna stop you."

Conner nodded and moved to grab the cat. Teekl groomed himself and looked up at Conner and hissed. When Conner went to pick him up Teekl growled and swatted at him. Raven's brows rose.

"He doesn't seem to like you. Are you sure you're his owner?" she asked. Conner narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." He grunted as Raven stepped in front of Teekl.

"Then what's the name on his collar?" she asked, Conner scowled, he couldn't answer that he didn't know the cats name. He had only heard it once and hadn't since then. So how was he going to get the cat?

"He's not yours is he?" Raven asked, Conner said nothing.

"Ok he's not mine!" He said finally, "He belongs to Megan, she lost him a week ago."

"Does your girlfriend know how to read Runes?" Raven asked narrowing her eyes. Conner scowled what that have to do with anyone.

"I don't know." He said, Raven cocked an eye brow.

"Shouldn't you know if your girl has a thing for witchcraft? Runes are a big part of that." She said picking up Teekl, "You're such a bad liar Conner."

Conner stared at her for a long time.

"Get out of my house." She then said, holding Teekl close to her chest. Teekl purred, "Before I call the police."

Conner scowled, but did what she asked and left. Raven sighed once he left, and looked down at Teekl.

"Sorry about that little guy." She said, Teekl meowed, "How bout I find you something to eat? I think we have some sardines in the fridge."

~0~

"Klarion's cat is at Ravens?!" Zatanna shouted, Conner had just informed her—via phone— about his encounter, leaving out the part that Raven had a mini-melt down. It would have only worried her further.

"This is bad. If Klarion's cat is at her house then that means he's probably going to go after her. we have to do something." She said, suddenly her cellphone went off. It was Raven, "I have to go. You'll have to tell the Leaguers."

With that Zatanna hung up her phone and answered her cell, "Hey Raven what's up?"

'You sent Conner to spy on me?' Raven's voice asked, skipping the hello. Zatanna bit her lip.

"Sorry, the guy looked sketchy, I didn't know if he had maybe attacked you or something." She explained, it wasn't a complete lie after all.

'You worry too much, I'm not some damsel in distress yaknow.' Raven sighed, 'Well whatever, I just wanted you to know that I have a date.'

"A date?" Zatanna repeated.

'Yup. With that psycho boy you were so worried about.' Raven answered, 'he's actually a pretty cute guy.'

"But you've only talked to him once how do you know that?" Zatanna asked.

'Well I invited him over to my house, to get to know him a bit. Yaknow?' Raven said, 'It's been working out so far. He's actually kind of sweet.'

"What?! You invited him to your house?!" Zatanna shouted.

'Yeah I invited him so we could talk about our date. But it's not like he could try anything. I've got a home field advantage.' Raven said, 'he's a nice guy he even suggested I call you about it.'

"Is that so?" Zatanna asked, was Klarion trying to tell her that she wouldn't be able to stop him from getting Raven? Arrogant brat! "Where is he anyhow?"

'Oh he's in the other room. He said since he's an outsider he wouldn't impose on our conversation.' Raven said with a bored tone, 'Pretty considerate yaknow?'

"Right." Zatanna mumbled. She couldn't believe what was happening—well actually she could but that was only because Klarion would try anything to get what he wanted. Case in point—he killed Kent Nelson to get at the Helmet of Fate.

'Well I've gotta go it'd be rude to leave the guy waiting. See ya at school Mary.' Raven said.

"Yeah you too." Zatanna said then hung up. This was bad Klarion was closer to Raven than ever at this moment. If he wanted to he could take Raven away at any time. Was that what he was trying to say? That he could if he wanted to? Was that why he told Raven to call her? she had to do something, if not she was going to lose Raven forever. It was time for Zatanna to get involved.

~0~

"Well I told her." Raven said coming back into her room, where Klarion was waiting, looking at her décor.

"That's good." He said turning to her, "I wouldn't want your friend to worry about you."

"That's gonna happen anyway. Ever since her friends transferred here she's been worried about everything little thing." Raven said, "Then again I guess I can understand, I wouldn't normally invite someone to my house."

"Why's that?" Klarion asked, Raven sighed as she plopped down on her bed.

"That's not a topic that I'm going to talk to a stranger about." She said lying on her back, Klarion scowled and looked to Raven as he sat down next to her.

"I don't have to be a stranger you know." He said, Raven scowled.

"I can't even remember your name." She said, Klarion scowled and leaned back on his hand to the point where he was looking Raven in the eyes. He froze for a moment, forgetting what he was going to say. Her deep sapphire eyes stared back at him in confusion. Klarion shook his head, trying not to get distracted, but there were so many memories of the two of them in this room alone.

"It's Klarion." He finally said, Raven face palmed.

"Geeze how can I forget a name like that?" she groaned, "It's so otherworldly."

Klarion smirked, he liked the sound of that coming from her. His smirked lasted only a moment as Raven gave him a strange look.

"Flattered much?" she asked with a slight smirk. Klarion's eyes shifted.

"A bit." He said smirking back. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound, Raven shot up into a sitting position and stared at her bed room door with slight fear. Klarion scowled. What was that?

"RAVEN!" a male voice shouted, Raven stood and ran to her door shutting and locking it. She looked to Klarion.

"You need to go. Like now!" She said, Klarion scowled.

"What was that?" he asked, Raven shook her head.

"Not important." She hissed, Klarion stood and looked to her as she panicked a bit. She leaned against the door as if she was trying to brace it. Klarion frowned, was it her father? He never actually met the man other than the time he first took Raven away. She had turned him into a mouse. Come to think of it, didn't she murder her parents? Suddenly Klarion felt Raven grab him by the arm. She dragged him to the window where a bunch of stray cats were sitting.

"You don't expect me to go out that way do you?" he asked, "It's three stories high."

"Relax I have a latter out there, I use it every time I want get out without my parents knowing." She explained, "You just need to leave ok?"

"What's going on?" He asked, Raven glared.

"It's not important, just go!" she shouted, opening the window and forcing him out, Klarion did as he was asked and climbed out however when Raven shut the window, instead of leaving he stayed behind and watched. What he saw was horrific.

Raven looked back as her door burst open and her father stomped in. he was back from the bar he always frequented, and she could tell he was drunk out of his mind and when he was that drunk it never ended well. She glared back but it was countered by her shrinking back.

"Get out." She said, and went to move away from window however her father seemed to move faster. He moved and grabbed her by the arm and slung her across the room. Raven hit the ground hard and slid a bit she lied there for a moment. In her head she prayed he's just leave, however the feeling of his hand grabbing her by the hair told her it wasn't going to happen. Her father pulled her up by the hair and smacked her across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you little monster!" he slurred he then grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. Raven's vision began to blur as she struggled for breath, after a little while everything went black.

Klarion stared in shock. Raven was being attacked by nothing. There was nothing there. No one attacking her but she was thought there was. It confirmed Klarion's suspicions, what happened ever happened to Raven to make her forget everything. Whatever spell that was on her, was making her see things from her past that were no longer around. He scowled, he thought it was strange when he mentioned her house and she freaked out. Raven had killed her father—well sort of, she had turned him into a mouse sized person and gave him to the strays. So he was dead, as well as her mother—but she hadn't killed her mother. (See Klarion Gets a girl)

Teekl meowed at him from below. Klarion looked down and nodded, it was time to go, he would have to deal with Raven and the magical forces around her. Snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Raven behind.

~0~

The next morning Klarion sat in the back of the class room behind Conner and Raven. She was late, Zatanna and the others noticed as well. As worried as he was he decided to take up the opportunity to speak with Zatanna he stood as walked to her. she didn't look back at him, but her friends did.

"You're Raven's friend Mary right?" he asked keeping his act as Klarion the new kid on. She looked up at him with a 'I'm not buying that' look. But she nodded.

"Can I help you?" she asked her tone teetering on edge.

"I want to talk to you." He said "Preferably without your large body guard."

Behind him he felt Conner glare at him, however he stood and walked with Megan out of the room. 'Mary' looked up at him and glared which he returned with an even colder glare.

"You have one sick sense of humor Klarion." She hissed, Klarion cocked an eyebrow. Oh yes he had Raven call her yesterday, "What were you trying to pull by having her call me."

Klarion didn't answer, he simply leaned forward leaning with his hand on her desk as he glared down at her.

"You magically altered her memories. Didn't you?" He asked, Zatanna gave a look of confusion.

"I didn't. Fate did. Because of your last stunt with her she lost all her memories." She said, "The only way she could remember who she was Fate had to bring her memories back and the only way we could keep her out of belle reve was to make her forget everything that happened."

Klarion's body burned with anger, not only did they alter Raven's memories, but Nabu was the person to do it. Nabu of all had to be their way of adding insult to his injury. He slammed his other hand on her desk making Zatanna jump.

"Do you have any idea what that alteration has done to Raven's mind?" He said in a dark voice. Zatanna stared, it was a good thing no one was in the room with them otherwise this would have been problematic.

"What are you talking about?" Zatanna asked, "The only thing that's happened is that she's forgotten all about you. that's good enough for me."

"Enjoy that time while it lasts baby Zatanna." He said, just then the door opened and Raven came in. She paused when she saw the two.

"Ok…so where's the rest of the class? I thought I was late." She said shrugging off the whole situation—much to both Klarion and Zatanna's relief. The duo shrugged to her not being able to say anything. Raven nodded and then made her way to her seat, and took a book out from her backpack and began to read. Klarion looked over and noticed it was an old magic book, he leaned over.

"Good book." He said, Raven leered, but said nothing, "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"No." She said, "I'm busy tomorrow."

Klarion made a face, that was unexpected. Behind him Mary smiled triumphantly, until Raven gave a slight smirk.

"But I _am_ free today. If you don't mind." she said, Klarion smiled.

"Works for me." He said, narrowing his eyes at Mary with an evil smirk, Mary stared as Klarion went to his seat and the bell rang. She leaned over to Raven.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I told you I had a date, I just had to reschedule because of some stuff at home." Raven explained, "What's the big deal."

"I just don't think you can trust him." Marry said.

"I don't think I can trust Conner but I do." Raven said, "Why you ask? Because I trust _you_. so just trust me would you?"

Marry went silent, she did trust Raven. It was the other one she didn't trust. Klarion was good at taking what he wanted from others and she wasn't about to let him take her friend away again. Raven shrugged.

"Listen it's gonna happen, and if you were any kind of friend you'd support me." She said, "I don't need my friend to act like my mother. He's picking me up at my house later."

Mary said nothing, what could she say? Don't do it, Klarion's actually a crazy witch-boy who's out to get you? if she said that Raven might call Arkham, thinking she was crazy. So instead she started devising a plan to get Klarion away from Raven, and she was going to do that tonight.

~0~

Later that night Klarion arrived at Raven's house. His plan was simple, he would take Raven and keep her until her memories came back. He knocked on Raven's front door and waited for her to answer a few minutes later, and still no answer. Klarion scowled and went in, he found Raven in her living room lying on the couch. He stared wide eyed and went to wake her.

"Raven?" He mumbled, shaking her. Raven awoke.

"Eh…"She moaned, sitting up, "Oh it's you…oh shoot what time is it?!"

"Is everything ok?!" Klarion asked, Raven nodded.

"Uh yeah, sorry. I guess I fell asleep." She mumbled, Klarion let out a slight sigh of relief, "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Uhm…the door was unlocked?"

"Geeze, it's like my family's begging to be robbed." She growled sitting up, "Anyway sorry."

"It's fine, I just got here a few minutes ago." He said, Raven smirked.

"Well that's lucky." She said, Klarion nodded, "Wanna get goin?"

Klarion nodded though just as they were about to leave there was a loud echo of someone speaking. Then a girl with a magician outfit and black hair, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"What the heck?" she asked. Klarion scowled, as Zatanna stood before them, "Who the heck are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

"Klarion I will not let you take this girl from her home." Zatanna shouted ignoring Raven. Klarion cocked an eyebrow. She was putting on that act awfully thick. "Ecrof noiralk from nevar!"

Suddenly Klarion was pinned to the wall further away. Klarion hissed from the impact, then glared.

"Ok if that's how you want to play it…" He growled, "Teekl!"

Raven stared as the strange stray came toward them and transformed into a saber toothed tiger and attacked Zatanna. Klarion smirked and allowed his disguise fade away, and looked to Raven who was staring in surprise. He then grabbed her by the arm and smirked.

"Time to go," He said, "Teekl."

"Wait that's _your_ cat?!" Raven asked, "What's going on?"

As Teekl returned to Klarion's arms Zatanna stood and wove her hand toward them "I won't let you take her!"

"You're a little late Baby Zatanna." Klarion said with a smirk. He then snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared. Zatanna stared.

"No…" She had failed.

**I want new Young Justice dang it! I want Klarion! Yaknow they make Klarion toy figures from the show? I debated looking for one but that might be weird what do you think? See you later armadillos—unless I see you first hahaha! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Good morning, good after noon, good evening, good night! Good whenever time you're reading my 5****th**** installment on What if? Oh I may have some interesting news! I was recently invited to join a websit called **__** I'm not entirely sure of what the site is all about but what I do know is that one of the site's scouts liked my works enough to contact me. It's kind of cool! Well I think so anyway. *ahem* so last chapter Klarion made his move and kidnapped Raven. How will Raven react to this? You may be surprised. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Raven and Klarion reappeared they in Klarion's home. Raven looked to the Witch-boy and stared. He was different from how he looked before. Gone were the leather coat, and black jeans, it was replaced by a suit and tie. His long black hair was gone as well—it was still black however instead of lying flat it was now spiked into two devil horns. Giving him a 'Devil-ish' demeanor. Klarion looked to Raven and smirked.

"Welcome Raven, to my home." He said, then suddenly felt the stinging pain of Raven smacking him across the face. He placed his hand over the bruised area and gave Raven a confused look, she looked back at him with a mix of fear and anger.

"You creep! You kidnapped me!" She shouted, then went to hit him again, Klarion—on reflex—levitated her in the arm. Raven gasped in surprise.

"Sorry about that Raven, but I really don't want to be smacked again." He said, Raven glared at him.

"Where the heck am I?!" She shouted at him, Klarion looked to her.

"My home," He said, Raven glared. "And it was either me or the Zatanna."

"Zatanna? Who the fraq is Zatanna!?" Raven shouted, Klarion frowned.

"Another person who can perform magic, though she's not near as powerful as I am." He explained.

"Put me down!" Raven shouted.

"Are you going to slap me again?" Klarion asked, Raven glowered at him then sighed.

"No," She breathed, Klarion nodded and set Raven down carefully back on her feet. Raven took a deep breath trying to compose herself, when she was calm she balled up her fist and punched Klarion on the other side of his face. He fell to the ground, he looked up at Raven and glared.

"You said you wouldn't hit me!" He growled, Raven crossed her arms.

"No I said I wouldn't slap you! I didn't, I friggin punched you you creepazoid!" She screamed, Klarion stood and glared.

"Oh I bet you think you're so clever for that one." He growled grabbing Raven by the arm, "Abra Kadabra!"

Just then a tall thin man with long black hair and a goatee walked in. Raven scowled at him who was he supposed to be? He looked to Raven and went wide eyed.

"Take Raven to her room," Klarion said pushing Raven into him, "She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Why you brat! You can't keep me here, I'll break out!" Raven shouted, Klarion gave an arrogant smirk.

"Go ahead and try, this tower is separated from your world." He said, Raven went silent. Separate from her world? What was that supposed to mean? Were they in one of those pocket dimension or something? Before she could think about it fully she felt Abra Kadabra grab her arm and pull her off toward a hallway.

"You creep! I won't let you get away with this!" She shouted, but Klarion didn't seem to be listening. She continued to shout until she was out of the room.

Once gone Klarion's smile drooped, he didn't understand? Why was she reacting so negatively to him all of a sudden? Teekl meowed to him from the floor.

"This is all Nabu's fault!" He growled, "He did something to her to make her forget her love for me!"

"Is that how you think it is?" Teekl asked, Klarion glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, Teekl hissed.

"Nothing! Just a thought though, you did kidnap her." He said, Klarion huffed and walked away. He had to take her, otherwise Zatanna would have taken her away from him. Then what? He couldn't very well break into the Justice League's watch tower a second time. Not with Nabu there.

"So what now?" Teekl meowed, Klarion sighed. He had no idea.

~0~

Further down the hallways Raven struggled against Abra Kadabra. However try as she might the guy was much bigger and much stronger than she was. She let out a growl of frustration.

"Let go of me you Shakespearian reject!" She hissed, she had been insulting him for a while now, and now Abra was tired of it. He spun around and glared down at her.

"That's enough of that," He growled, Raven glared up at him, defiance in her eyes, "No matter how hard you try you're not getting out of here. Master Klarion's not going to let you leave."

"Master? You seriously take orders from that little snot?" Raven said a slight grin creeping across her face, "You're pathetic."

Abra glared and went to smack her but the look she gave him, made him stop. Then the thought of what Klarion would do if he found out he had injured his girlfriend. Of course that term was sort of loosely put, since she—at the moment—wanted to strangle the boy. So instead he turned back around and kept walking until they came to a door.

"Are you listening to me?! Let me go! Or I'll—" Raven was cut off by Abra shoving her into the room and shutting the door. Raven then heard the click of a lock sealing itself. She turned to the door and began banging on it.

"Hey! Let me out of here! You can't get away with this! You brat!" She screamed as she slammed her fist against the door as hard as she could. "You freak! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna make you wish you were never born! You hear me!?"

~0~

"Klarion's made his move," Zatanna said to the others at the Cave, "He's kidnapped Raven!"

"That took longer than I thought it would." Wally said, then was elbowed by Artemis. "Ow."

"What now? Should we tell the league?" Artemis asked, they looked to Nightwing, who nodded.

"Batman and the others would like to know this," HE said Zatanna bit her lip. She couldn't let the league no, they'd send her to Belle Reve, or worse…

"We can't! If we tell Batman nd the rest they might take Raven away. She doesn't even have her memory back yet." She said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Wally asked. Zatanna shook her head.

"A hunch?" She mumbled, Nightwing sighed.

"Listen Zatanna in order to protect Raven well need to inform the league about this." He said, Zatanna sighed, then nodded. He was right, the only way they could get Raven back safe was to have the League take care of it. As much as she didn't want t admit it.

"Why does Klarion keep going after this girl anyway?" Artemis asked, "I mean, Klarion's so childish why would he put so much effort into getting her now? I mean this is the second time that girl's lost her memory of him and everything."

"Because this time it wasn't just some accident involving the helmet. Raven's comeplete memory loss was caused by us." Nightwing said.

"And since Dr. Fate was the one who altered her memories of him, he wants her now more than ever." Zatanna continued, "He wants to undo what Fate has done to her."

"Yep, sounds like Klarion alright." Wally muttered.

"Well even if Raven's memories come back, she won't be nearly as powerful without her familiar, and that's in the Watch-Tower." Nightwing said, "And that cat's not going anywhere. If the League has anything to do with it, but I promise you Zatanna, we'll get Raven back before her memories are restored."

~0~

"HEY! Let me out of here." Raven said, her voice had gotten raspy from shouting for an hour, and her hands were numb, of course that's what she got for pounding on the door for another hour. Raven sighed, her throat was sore. If it weren't for the fact that she was being held prisoner to a boy she had just met, she probably would have stopped talking.

"Hey, can you hear me?" She hissed, then groaned when her throat began to throb again. She sat leaning against the door, trying to listen to what was going on beyond her vision. However everything was quiet. She huffed and stood, then moved to lie down on the large bed that was in her room. Part of her wanted to just sit in the corner and ignore the fact that her captive room was in fact more luxurious than she would have expected. However her vanity seemed to overwhelm her and she sat down on the soft bed.

As she sat down she began to wonder what Klarion wanted from her. Was she supposed to be one of those weird sacrifices? Like the Egyptians? Treating their sacrifices well by letting them live in comfort only to throw them into a large fire? Raven glared, she'd kill herself before she allowed someone else the satisfaction of doing it. Then again if it was the case her captor wouldn't have kidnapped her. would he? Raven soon grew tired and lied down curled up into a small ball in the center of the bed. After a few moments she heard the door open. Her eyes flew open and before finding out who entered, she stood grabbing the nearest object and throwing it at the door. It landed not even an inch from the door frame. She then felt herself being pinned to wall adjacent from her.

"You could have hit me with that!" Klarion shouted, Raven snorted.

"That was kind of the idea." She said dryly turning her head to look away from him out of spite, "Let me go now!"

"I'm not falling for that again, if you want me to let you go, you'll have to play nice." Klarion said in a slight flirting tone. Raven huffed.

"It's your own fault." She hissed, Klarion cocked an eyebrow, "Forget it. Let me go, I won't hit you again."

Klarion paused for a moment debating whether or not he believed her plea. After a moment he sighed and flicked his wrist to break his spell. Raven fell to her hands and knees and groaned.

"You're sick you know that?" she hissed. Klarion walked over to her and she immediately stood, "Come any closer and I'll throw more than a lamp at you."

"You said you wouldn't hit me." Klarion answered stopping just before Raven's bed. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"That's only if you keep your distance." She said. Klarion pouted.

"You don't get to change the rules in the middle of a game." He said.

"Oh so this is all a game to you?" Raven growled, Klarion shrugged.

"Partially," He said, "Keeping you here away from the Justice League and the others is certainly fun for me. However you throwing things at me, is not my idea of fun."

"My friend will come looking for me." Raven said suddenly, "She'll call the police, and they'll arrest you."

"If I were a normal human like your friend then I'd be worried, but I'm not so I saw let them come." He said, "That is if they can find the place."

"My parents will—"

"Your parents are dead Raven." Klarion said bluntly, he hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it had.

Raven's breath caught in her throat as she stared at her captor. The person who's name she couldn't remember, had just told her that her parents were dead. Had he killed them? Was she next? What about anyone who came looking for her, would he kill them too?

"Raven…" Klarion said looking to her with an almost sincere look on his face. Raven suddenly glared at him.

"Get away from me." She said backing herself into the wall behind her. Klarion stared, this was strange, he would have thought Raven would be happy to know that her parents were gone, that her father wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. He took a step closer to her, Raven stepped back until she was against the wall she then slid to the ground and covered her ears.

"You monster! You killed them!" She screamed. Klarion froze. Did she just call him a monster? His chest suddenly began to tighten. Monster, the words echoed in his ears until he hear the soft sound of Raven crying. Klarion swallowed hard. He wanted to comfort her, reach out to her. However the reaction, he knew, wouldn't be what he wanted. So he looked away from her and then turned and walked out the door shutting it silently behind him.

**The drama in this chapter sort of got to me while I was typing. I hope you have the same feelings I got while typing. The feeling of Klarion's heart skipping a beat after hearing Raven call him a monster. What will the next chapter hold? Stick around and find out. see you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW! Review and get a virtual kiss from Klarion—that's right I'm doing that again.  
Klarion-you're really sick you know that?  
Me-isnt that a good thing to you?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**OH THE UNSPEAKABLE HORROR! My school has finally banded from our internet! So I won't be able to post as much as I want, nor will I be able to read everyone's glorious posts! Which sucks because your reviews make my day every morning! T^T it's not fair! He had to wait until now to ban it? He could have at least waited until graduation! Though fear not I will still be posting, it just won't be until I get home. My apologies! Sigh but it really depresses me I can't even do my battle cry because of it….  
Klarion-Well that sucks  
Me-Tell me about it.**

Raven sat in her room dwelling over the fact that her parents were gone. She had been lying there for hours—or so it seemed—there was no window in the room so she had no way of knowing what time of day it was. Though she assumed it was dark, she had no way of finding out, and she wasn't about to ask her imprisoner. That would involve speaking to him, and there was no way she could face him again. She could have been lying there for days, however she didn't dare ask him for the time.

"Stupid creep." She hissed, cursing the fact that he had made her cry over her parents. Sure her father deserved to die for all the things he had done to her in the past. But still. They were her parents! She sighed, and decided she would try to sleep. So she curled up into a ball—and she must have been more tired than she had originally thought because she fell asleep almost instantly.

_Scritch Scratch_

The next thing Raven knew there was a faint scratching noise that managed to wake her up—not fully however, she was still very much half asleep.

_Scritch scratch_

She groaned, what was that noise? Why wouldn't it stop? She just wanted to sleep again. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. what if it was Klarion come back to kill her?

_Scritch scratch_

Her heart raced so fast she thought it might burst as the sound grew closer. However she was still only half awake. However when she felt an icy hand grab her ankle her eyes flew open. She let out a gasp and sat up, but she didn't see anything. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm down, she then looked to her foot, nothing there. Suddenly she felt someone standing next to her bed, she froze and then turned her head slowly and saw a man tall and thin wearing a Black Sabeth Tee. He had one piercing, on his left earlobe and his har came just below his ears, dyed black. Raven froze as he glared at her with angry green eyes. Raven then looked down to see a large gapping and bloody hole in the center of his abdomen. She opened her mouth to scream however his hands shot out toward her throat.

"You…Witch…." His voice sounded like he was choking on water, only it wasn't water, it was blood, his hands tightened around Raven's neck cutting off her air supply, "Killed….me!"

Raven struggled for breath, as this…zombie like creature strangled her. She didn't recognize the man but apparently it knew who she was, as it called her name several time. His hands were cold as ice and his grip was iron. it felt as though somehow Raven had been transported into the world of Silent hill.

"Die…Die…murderer!" the zombie-man shouted. Somehow between Raven's strangling and her struggling for air she managed to get enough air in her lungs for her to scream. As much as she hated the idea of someone like the witch-boy to come to her rescue, she really didn't feel like dying either. Soon the door to her room burst open.

Klarion stared as he saw Raven lying on her bed. Despite whatever Raven was seeing he saw the truth. She was strangling herself with her hands. He panicked, and ran to her side casting a spell and placing her in a magic bubble. As soon as Raven was captured (poor choice of words) she immediately released her grip on her throat. Klarion sighed.

Just as Raven's vision began to blur the dead man that strangling her suddenly vanished. She sighed and began gasping and choking as she began to breath in precious air. She looked over to her captor who also looked relived. She curled up at the foot of her bed, and hugged her knees.

"Y-you saw that…right?" She stuttered, Klarion scowled, what did she see? He shook his head.

"What was it?" he asked evenly Raven bit her lip.

"A-a boy, he was dead, but…but he wasn't dead. He had a hole through his torso!" She cried, "He…he called me a murderer…"

Klarion bit his lip as Raven described to him what she saw. No doubt about it, it was Rick, the boy she had killed when she was with him before. He was a bookstore clerk who had used her and set her up to be raped. Her magic terrors were getting worse, now the apparitions were trying to kill her. In the middle of his thoughts he felt Raven lean into him and cry. He froze, not sure what to do about it.

"What was that? Why was it trying to kill me?" She cried, Klarion looked down at her and thought for a moment. This was the perfect time to comfort her, however what would happen if he did? Would she react so negatively toward him like before?

Suddenly Raven realized what she was doing with her captor and pushed him away—much to his dismay, she noted—she then rolled over so that her back was to him.

"Get out." She said trying to sound calm however her words came out shaky and uneven. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you're that scared," Her captor mumbled, "I could stay in here with you."

Then it suddenly hit her. Was he trying to scare her into letting him close to her? She sat up; that had to be it. He was going to get her to trust him, and then when she least suspected it, he would kill her—or something around those lines. She turned to her captor and glared.

"It was you wasn't it?" She shouted, Klarion suddenly went wide eyed.

"What?" He asked in surprise. Not all seeing this coming. Raven sat up on her knees and towered over her.

"You sent that horrible thing in here! Just so you can get me to let you in close!" She shouted, "You creep! How dare you! Do you have any idea how horrible that was?"

Raven went to hit again but stopped herself mid-flight. Her captor flinched a bit before he realized she had stopped, Raven then turned around and lied down.

"Just….just go!" She shouted.

Klarion sighed, and stood up from Raven's bed. He would just have to deal with it in the morning.

~0~

"Klarion's taken Raven off the grid." Nabu said, the justice League was having a meeting to discuss the recent transgression regarding their 'Raven' case. Nabu had tried to sense the girls aura, however like he had said, Klarion had taken her off the grid.

"So there's no way of knowing at all if Raven Blu has her memories back or not." Wonder Woman said, Nabu shook his head.

"No, Raven has yet to regain any memory of the past events." He explained.

"And how do you know this?" Superman asked.

"It was I after all who altered the girls memories." Nabu went on, "My magic isn't easily countered even by Klarion. That aside the girl's familiar had gone into a deep sleep after the ordeal, the creature has yet to stir from his deep slumber."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Plastic man asked, "If the cat asleep the kid's got no memory?"

"Seems that way," Batman said, "So as long as Raven's familiar is asleep…"

"Then we have a way of knowing if Raven's memories have come back." Wonder Woman said.

"This is insane, we should have put the girl into our custody instead of letting her go." HawkWoman said, "At least that way we wouldn't have to deal with this now. It could have been prevented."

"No sense in crying over spilled milk now." Flash said, "We'll just have to find the kid and hope Klarion hasn't done any real damage."

"Indeed." Nabu said.

~0~

Raven glared and slammed the bottom of her foot against the door, "Hey! I've been in here for two days!—I think—Lemme outta here! I can't stand not being able to tell what time it is!"

Raven kept kicking the door until it finally opened and she ended up kicking Abra Kadabra in the shin. He groaned in pain and then glared at Raven who crossed her arms and looked away.

"Oops, my bad." She said coldly, Abra Kadabra scowled, "Take me to your bratty master! I've got a bone to pick with him after last night!"

"Master Klarion…" He said through gritted teeth, "Is waiting for you in the front room. I'll take you there."

Raven huffed and took a step out of the room, purposely stepping on Abra's toe as she left, "Forget it, like I'm going to let some Bishi-creep like you keep me company."

Abra glared after her as he limped behind the goth girl.

"Though I _suppose_ you're better than _him_." She hissed, Abra Kadabra scowled, but he soon replaced it with a smirk. That was an unusual response toward Klarion, but it definitely made Abra's day.

"Where is he anyway?" Raven growled, "Hurry up and take me to him!"

"This way." Abra said walking ahead of her, he then led Raven to the front room. it was large and fancily decorated in an old Gothic manor. Like the kind of stuff one would see in a modern day Dracula movie(those tend to suck btw). Raven looked around impressed at the style until her gaze fell on her captor. He sat in an old Gothic wooden chair looking at Raven with a solemn look on his face and his pet cat in his lap. Raven glared at him.

"Leave." Klarion growled to Abra. Abra Kadabra scowled but did as he was told and turned to leave. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She hissed once Abra was gone. Klarion stroked Teekl's back and then looked to her.

"To talk…for now." He said, then pointed to the chair across from him, "Sit."

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you." Raven spat. Klarion sighed.

"I could make you, but I'd really rather not. So please, sit." He said, Raven cocked an eyebrow. His attitude toward her had suddenly gone soft. She didn't like it, but she sat down anyhow keeping a cautious eye on him.

"Yaknow I should hit you for what you did last night. That was really low, and right after telling me that about my parents." She said. Raven's captor looked to her but was silent before he spoke again.

"There are things I need to explain to you." He said calmly.

"Then explain, and start by explaining why you kidnapped me!" Raven said, Klarion nodded.

"I don't like the Justice League, and I don't like Nabu—or as you know him—Dr. Fate." He said, "however both of which are after you, take Zatanna for example she showed up to take you away from me."

"Away from you?" Raven asked, "Is this a joke?"

Klarion scowled, "I promise you I am not lying, _you_ belong to _me_, and I won't let them take you from me."

"So what are you planning to do with me?" Raven asked. That when he captor gave her a sly grin.

"You have memories that are lost to you." He said, "About me, about the Justice League, and about yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Raven growled, he nodded.

"It's why you can never remember my name," He said, "And as for your parents, they've been gone for a while. Long before I came back."

"What are you talking about? I saw my father the other day, I think I'd know if he wasn't there." Raven said, then mumbled, "I certainly wouldn't have as many scars if he wasn't."

"You only saw him when he came to abuse you, isn't that right?" Klarion asked, Raven froze, how did he know about her father's abuse? "Other than that did you ever see your parents?"

Raven paused, come to think of it, he was right. The house was always empty unless it was dark. How did he know that? She looked to him and gave him a look of confusion.

"I'll assume by that look I was right." He said standing up. Raven flinched as he walked toward her, "He wasn't real. Your father has been dead for over a year now."

"W-what are you…"

"I told you, I know you, and I know you well." He said with a slight smirk, "But don't worry I know how to bring your memories back."

"How..?"

"I'll reveal that later." He said grabbing Raven's face between his thumb and forefinger and gave her a sly smirk, "But I need a little more time."

"Time? For what?" Raven asked glaring at her captor. He smirked.

"for Stockholm syndrome to take over." He said with an evil smirk. Raven stared and shook her head out of his grip.

"I'd kill myself before I let myself fall for you." She hissed. Klarion paused, the weight of her words sitting heavily on his shoulders.

"You wouldn't." he mumbled.

"Try me. I'm stubborn, I won't let myself succumb to you." Raven growled, Klarion glared and then took Raven by the arm and lifted her out of her seat, "You think with all the time and effort I put into you I'd let you just kill yourself, Raven?"

"I don't think so," He went on dragged Raven as he began to walk off toward the hall and back to her room once there he dragged Raven inside and threw her onto her bed "You belong to me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to my favorite toy. You're mine! Not the Justice League, not the Light's, _MINE_! You belong to no one but me! And I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me! Even if that means I have to be rough with _you_!"

Raven stared in fear as he went off like he did, cursing the League and another person or group she wasn't familiar with. It went on for another few minutes until he finally calmed down. He breathed heavily and looked to her. she tensed and scooted away from him, in case he decided to do something else. Instead he turned, and slammed her door behind him. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile outside Klarion leaned against her door. Raven could call him a monster, she could curse his very existence, but nothing would set him off more than hearing her say she'd rather commit suicide than be with him. He would rather kill her with his own two hands then allow her to kill herself.

"Mine…you're mine…" He whispered to himself. Across the hall, Teekl looked to his master. This whole thing with Raven was going to drive him insane.

"Klarion…"

**Ok so Klarion snapped a little, but hey if you put that much time an effort into a girl you'd want to do the same right? Ok maybe not, but you certainly wouldn't want her to kill herself right? Anyhow a virtual kiss to **_**i love food**_** for their wonderful review!  
Klarion-NO! why!?  
Me- haha you love it, See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Klarion's starting to go off the deep end a bit. Scary huh? Anywho I'm in a decent mood even though my favorite site was banned, I can still type my stories and access the site from home. I just wish I could read your reviews more often. Sigh, oh well such is life no? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Raven lied on her bed it had been a week since her captor's melt down. This was all just too crazy. Being kidnapped, and having her kidnapper reveal he knows more about herself than she did. On top of that, he totally went off the deep end when she refused to allow herself to fall for him. She sighed, part of her sort of felt bad for him.

"No!" She shouted, "I won't feel sorry for him! He kidnapped me and deserved whatever comes to him."

Though part of Raven wondered if some of the things he said were true. No! this person was going to do anything he could to make her fall in love with him. She couldn't let that happen, never! She wouldn't fall into those lame movie plots where the maiden fell in love with her abductor. However she had been there longer than she cared to admit, and there was some feeling for him. Raven huffed—it was nothing, at most if she felt anything toward that boy it was either pity for how pathetic he was to kidnap her, or hatred for the exact same reason.

However—no! that was it! Nothing, not a single tender feeling for him! though he did save her from being killed by that creature. Raven shook her head, no! he had been the one to send that thing into her room! the only reason he saved her was so that he could get close to her—and while she somewhat applauded the creep for his cleverness, she cursed him for his foul play.

"Sadly," Raven moaned sitting up on her bed and resting her head in her hand, "if it wasn't for the fact that he kidnapped me, I might have actually like the guy."

Suddenly something in Raven snapped. She couldn't take it anymore! Weeks had gone by! No one had come looking for her! did no one care?! Surely Mary had to have been worried si—wait a second. Raven suddenly went to her jean pocket, she smirked when she pulled out a slick dark blue cellphone.

"Stupid boy, he should have checked my pockets for this kind of stuff." She said checking to see if she had any signal, "Seriously? I have four whole bars? Alright Ace."

She then quickly started to dial the first number that came to her mind, and waited for them to pick up.

~0~

Zatanna sat in her room, she had to try to not to think about what was happening to Raven. However it had been nearly a month since she had been kidnapped, how could she not worry? Her best friend was being held captive, who knows what sort of things Klarion could be putting her through. Even if he did…'love' Raven he had a sadistic nature and would probably find ways to abuse her until her memory returned. Last time Raven's memories came back after she had nearly killed herself(KGG-chap 22) who knows, what if Klarion tried to do that again?

Suddenly Zatanna's cellphone went off. Zatanna sat up and nearly fell off her bed trying to get to her phone before she missed the call. When she read the ID she gasped.

"Hello? Raven!?" She shouted answering the phone.

'Oh thank God, Mary, you wouldn't believe the weeks I've had.' Raven's voice said, Zatanna sighed in relief.

"Raven, where are you? Are you ok?" she asked.

'I'm fine…though I don't know for how long.' Raven said, 'Listen Mary, you remember that new boy? Ugh, I hate to admit it but you were ri…'

"Raven?"

'Sorry I thought I heard something, it was nothing, that boy's crazy he kidnapped me.' Raven then said, 'He said he has me in a place that's separate from our world. At first I thought he was just crazy, but…'

"Raven? Raven what's going on?" Zatanna shouted.

'He's magic Mary, like Zatara or that Fate guy of the Justice League.' Raven said, 'And he says he's known me for a while. I have no idea what's going on…'

"Don't worry Raven, the Justice League heard about you going missing. It turns out that Klarion Bleak's a Witch-boy from another world." Zatanna said, "They're looking for you now. Don't worry Raven we'll find you…"

'Mary, I want you to stay as far away from my house as possible. Ok?' Raven suddenly said, Zatanna scowled.

"Why?"

'That boy, he keeps leaving talks about things, I heard him talk about those strays out by my room.' Raven explained, 'If he catches you there…he…he might kill you. so stay away from my house. Ok?'

"Ok Raven." Zatanna mumbled, lying of course, If Klarion was going to Raven's house they had a lead on where he might show up again.

'Mary…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.' Raven's voice said cracking a bit, 'I should have trusted you…'

"Don't worry about that now Raven, just try to stay calm." Zatanna said, she couldn't stand hearing Raven like this, Klarion was going to pay for this.

'Mary, I don't know how long I can keep this up…I want to go home…' Raven said, 'I…'

Raven paused for a long time, and Zatanna began to grow worried, "Raven? Raven!"

'Hello?' Another voice asked, it was Klarion. Zatanna suddenly felt livid.

"Klarion…" She growled in a low voice. She then heard Klarion chuckle a bit, as if he was mocking her.

'Oh it's you,' he said, 'I hope you don't think you'll be taking my Raven from me any time soon. The Justice League should keep their nose in their own business.'

"Klarion you brat! If you hurt Raven—"

'Oh be quiet, I have no plans to hurt Raven,' Klarion said smoothly, 'After all I love her. certainly more that you do.'

"Let her go Klarion! She has no memory of you!" Zatanna shouted.

'I plan to change that.' Klarion said, then suddenly the line went dead. Zatanna began to breath erratically to the point she thought she was hyperventilating. She clenched her phone in her fist so tight she thought she might break the small plastic device, until finally she let out a scream and threw her phone across the room. It collided with the wall and smashed, then Zatanna crumbled to her knees and began to sob.

~0~

Raven stared at him in fear. He had come into the room while she called Mary and snatched the phone from her. After words he destroyed the small device and set the small pieces on fire in his hand. When he looked to Raven she froze. What was he going to do now? Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to go after Mary? The horrible possibilities scared her. He turned toward her as she sat in a crumpled heap on the floor. When he moved she backed away, however he moved quicker and was soon kneeling in front of her.

"Why did you call that girl Raven?" He asked sincerely, Raven stayed quiet, "You know if she got involved I'd have to kill her don't you?"

*Klarion stared at Raven as he saw tears well up in her eyes. He didn't want to make her cry again but he had to tell her this. However the fact that he left out the part where Mary was actually Zatanna was a mystery to him. He reached out to touch Raven's face when she shook.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, as Klarion placed his hand on Raven's cheek. He then felt her tears fall over her cheeks.

"I don't want to make you cry Raven." He said. Raven didn't look at him and shut her eyes tight.

"You sure have one heck of a way of doing that!" she shrieked. Klarion then slid his fingers down Raven's chin and forced her to look at him however her eyes were still shut. She refused to look at him.

"Would you rather I had just killed that girl?" He asked, Raven's eyes shot open. Klarion stared as Raven's eyes had gone from their beautiful deep sapphire blue color to a demonic blood red.

"If you put on hand on Mary I'll kill you!" She shouted, Klarion smirked and stood.

"I'm glad to hear it." He cooed, then walked away, "I wouldn't try any more attempts to call out of here, if you do I'll have to hurt you."

He then exited the room leaving a hurt and angry Raven behind. Raven screamed in anger and went for the first thing she saw which happened to be the lamp. He captor had repaired it with his magic some time ago. She picked it up and slung it across the room. It chattered on impact and soon more thing flew across the room. Raven had gone into a fit and began trashing the room she was in.

Outside Klarion smirked and listened as his former lover began destroying the room. He could always fix everything tomorrow, or when she calmed down. He wasn't happy about making her cry however, but the outcome made him beyond happy. Her eyes had shifted when she threated to kill him. before all this had happened and Raven lost her memories, every time Raven would get angry her eyes would turn red. It had been a side effect from Klarion's chaotic influence. Seeing it now meant that the old Raven would be returning soon. He just had to push her a little farther. Teekl meowed at him from his feet. Klarion looked down.

"What?" he asked the cat. Teekl mewed.

"Perhaps instead of pushing Raven to the point she might kill you when she regains her memories," The cat began, "Perhaps you should try a different direction."

"Explain." Klarion said crossing his arms. Teekl's tail twitched.

"Show her kindness." He said, "I know that's still a foreign policy for you Klarion, however it might serve you better than this abuse you have for her. you've already broken her, now you have to build her back up."

Klarion paused for a while thinking over what his familiar said, perhaps he would leave her alone for a few days. Then come back when she was calmer.

"A day at most." Teekl said, noting his master's impatient nature. Klarion nodded.

"Fair enough, I'll leave her be, but only for a day." He said, "That should be enough time right?"

Teekl meowed.

~0~

Raven had no idea what time it was when finally calmed down. She sat breathing heavily in the center of her room. Broken glass and wood littered the floor, Raven sat in the perfect circle that remained spotless. She sighed, she was totally helpless. She couldn't do anything, she was stuck in this place, with a boy whose name she couldn't remember. She wanted to scream but she had done that enough already. In fact her throat felt as though someone had forced her to swallow broken glass and then drink hot sauce right after. (It really hurt)

Suddenly she heard the door creek open to her room, Raven dared not turn. Afraid of what that boy was going to do next. However instead of feeling the rough grip of Klarion's hand, she felt the soft touch of fur rubbing up against her arm. She looked over and saw his cat, Teekl. Raven paused, how was it she remembered the cat but not the boy? She sighed, she didn't care. At least with the cat, she had some sort of comfort.

"Hey Teekl." She said her voice all raspy and cracked. It actually hurt to speak. Teekl looked up at Raven and meowed.

"I'm not going to talk much. It hurts." She mumbled, Teekl purred and then rubbed himself against Raven's hands until Raven finally got the hint and picked him up and placed him on her lap. She then began to scratch him behind the ears. Teekl purred and leaned into Raven's touch. She smiled.

"How do you put up with him? He's such a brat…" She asked, Teekl stopped purring and looked up to her and meowed.

"Sorry." Raven mumbled thinking that Teekl didn't like his master being insulted. However in actuality Teekl was agreeing with her. Klarion was a childish person, who often threw fits when something didn't go his way. He also enjoyed pushing people to the edge. Teekl meowed, he never really expected Klarion to ever actually try out his sadistic nature on her. He, after all, claimed to love her.

"You have more patience than I do Teekl." Raven mumbled leaning back until she was looking up at the ceiling of the room. Teekl meowed and began crawling up until he was lying on Raven's chest. He then purred.

"Pervy kitty." Raven joked, Teekl paused and lifted his head, then went to argue, however he stopped when he realized where exactly he was lying. He snorted and lied back down.

"I want to go home." Raven said finally, then sighed, "But…I suppose I'd rather be here than home where my dad's….wait…he can't hurt me anymore, he's dead. He killed him."

At that Teekl lifted his head and looked to Raven and growled. Raven looked up.

"You can't argue with me on that Teekl. He killed them, I know he did. How else would he have known that!" She said, once again misinterpreting Teekl's gestures. He had actually meant to say that it was her who killed her father. However, Raven—of course—couldn't understand him, not like she could Cherie Curie, her familiar that was at the moment with the Justice League.

"You know…Teekl…I really don't want to say this," She said, "But…I-I'm glad he killed them."

Teekl cocked his head to the side.

"And I think…I think I'm glad he kidnapped me." She then said, Teekl meowed, "I hated my old life…God, I think I might be falling under that Stockholm syndrome crap…."

Teekl meowed.

"The worst part is…" Raven mumbled her voice trailing off, "I think….I think I'm ok with it!"

"Is that so?" A familiar voice behind Raven said, Raven's breath caught in her throat as she sat up and turned to see Klarion standing in the door way. Raven stared as he walking toward her. However instead of protesting for him to go away, she stayed silent and she didn't move. She was tired, tired of the go around with him, tired of trying to escape, and tired of…well everything. So instead she decided she would let her imprisoner do as he wanted as he walked over and knelt down in front of her. she didn't really see much more point in fighting anymore.

In that moment when she decided not to protest, she suddenly felt Klarion's lips pressed to hers.

** Yup, so Raven's given up. But fret not my brave readers, it gets good. n_n believe me.  
(*) I decided to create a competition when I was typing this part! THE BATTLE FOR THE COVER ART! Pretty much I was to see your guys' fanarts, draw out your favorite scene, if I like it, I might put it up as my cover art. Which would be cool, because I haven't used the cover art thing yet, and I really want to. So please please please pleeeeaaassse let me see what you guys can do! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW AND GET A KISS FROM Klarion!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Last chapter Raven sort of gave up, for those who like my OC Raven's fighting spirit—that was a bit of a letdown for you. I apologize, anyhow—I haven't been able to read any of your reviews since I uploaded, I'm sorry. I would have loves to read your wonderful reviews regarding the chapter, they usually work as a pick me up to get through my school day…AH! STUPID SCHOOL! I swear Fanfiction is like a drug, I'm getting withdraws! I miss you guys!  
Klarion-haha  
Me-Mock me?  
Klarion-You're misery is my entertainment  
Me-Sadist…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Cherie Curie sat in a pretty well lit room, he had been taken and placed in a pet carrier—of all things! A Witch's familiar in a pet carrier, how degrading. Once he had been taken Cherie had decided to go into a trance, it would keep him from getting hurt, it also worked to sense where his master was and detect their magical aura from far away distances.

So from the moment Raven had lost her memories and was taken from him, he figured that trance would be a good way of waiting. He was very aware what was going on around him however, such as he heard the panic over Klarion the Witch-Boy kidnapping Raven, and though he didn't agree with the boy's methods, he knew it was only a matter of time until his master's memories returned to her.

"So watching this thing is going to help up find out if Raven's memories are back?" Captain Marvel asked, Martian Manhunter and Atom—who were both guarding the cat—nodded.

"Cool,"Marvel said kneeling down to look into the small cage Cherie was in "But how can he know if Raven's powers are back?"

"We do not know, it is not normal to familiar to sense memories." Manhunter said.

"Might be something for only human witch familiars, we really aren't sure." Atom said, "And since we can't exactly ask the thing it's more than likely going to stay that way."

"Huh…" Marvel said staring at the strange cat. Suddenly Cherie's eyes flew open, Marvel jumped back.

"Uh..guys…we might have a slight problem." He said, Manhunter and Atom stared as the cat rose to its feet in the cage. Cherie stared at the three heroes and then suddenly let out a loud howl.

"WE need to inform the others!" Manhunter said, "Raven's memories and powers have returned!"

~0~

When Klarion broke away he looked at Raven who stared back, suddenly Raven punched him in the chest sending him on his back. He looked up at Raven as she stood and glared.

"What the heck was that for!?" He shouted.

"Stockholm syndrome you jerk." She hissed, Klarion smirked, that was more Raven's attitude he stood and looked to Raven as she began to stretch, popping joints back into place.

"So do you remember?" he asked, Raven paused with her arms stretched above her head in an elegant fashion she looked to Klarion.

"Who are you again?" She said with a slight smirked, Klarion's eye twitched.

"Not, funny." He growled, then Raven smiled to him.

"I thought it was," She said to him sweetly then grabbed him by the tie, and kissed him back, "I've missed you!"

Klarion smirked evilly, "the feeling in mutual."

"Where's Cherie?" Raven asked out of the blue, Klarion pursed him lips, her familiar was on the Justice League's Watch Tower.

"Waiting for us to pick him up," Klarion cooed placing his arm around Raven's waist. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Where—oh wait I remember." She mumbled, then scowled at Klarion who gave a curious look.

"What—" Suddenly slapped him across the face, "OW! What was that for?!"

"It's your fault I even lost my memories in the first place!" she shouted, "You and your stupid fight with Dr. Fate—Nabu—whatever you call him!"

"I wanted the helmet." He mumbled, "And I think I've been slapped enough the past few days!"

"You're right Klarion, I'm sorry." Raven said moving in closer to the Witch-boy, "Come on let's go get my cat."

~0~

"Hey Zatanna, how are you holding up?" M'gaan asked Zatanna as she sat in the kitchen of the Cave. Zatanna looked up.

"It's been a week since Raven called me from wherever Klarion's holding her." (don't try to do the math in this story please.) she said, "What if Klarion's done something to her. With her memories gone, who knows what he could be telling her."

"Zatanna you have to relax. You know Raven better than anyone here, if Klarion kidnapped her she's going to fight him." M'gaan said. Zatanna nodded.

"But…you know…I kind of hope she gets her memories back." She mumbled, "I know that's horrible to say…but…"

"You're just tired Zatanna." M'gaan said, "You need rest, you won't be able to help Raven if you're exhausted."

Zatanna nodded when suddenly the alarm went off, the two ran to the front room of the cave to see that an explosion had gone off in the Tower.

~0~

"So much for subtly," Raven mumbled, Klarion cocked an eyebrow, "Just sayin, you really know how to make an entrance."

Klarion smirked, "Until we find Cherie Curie your powers will be weak, so stay close to me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Raven said with a sly smirk, Klarion tried to hide the fact that he was blushing, but failed miserably. they then headed toward the place where they were sure the League was holding Cherie prisoner.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted a voice, the two paused and looked back to see Black Canary who stared surprised, "You."

"Yup, us." Raven said, as Klarion sent a fireball toward her. He then grabbed Raven by the arm and dragged her off to a different part of the tower.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Raven asked, Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"The Light still needs them for their plans." He explained, Raven huffed.

"Of course." She muttered, suddenly Klarion opened a portal in front of them and went through. When they came out on the other side they were face to face with Cherie's imprisonment. Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"Well isn't this a funny predicament you're in Cherie." She said, Cherie growled. "Seriously, even now you're hissing about your name."

Cherie mewed and Raven unlocked the cage and Cherie jumped into her arms. Just then the doors to room opened, Klarion and Raven turned to see M'gaan and Zatanna, who had zetaed to the Tower.

"Raven…"Zatanna mumbled. Raven smirked as Cherie perched himself on her shoulders.

"That's my name don't wear it out…" She said, "What's up _Mary_?"

"Raven…you're…"

"Back to full strength now." Raven hissed, "No thanks to you."

Raven then threw her hands forward toward Zatanna and M'gaan blowing them back and pinning them to a wall.

"I love it when you're angry." Klarion said with a smirk. Raven smiled.

"I'm not angry…not yet." She said, the blasted the duo back, breaking through the wall. She then went to attack Zatanna but was stopped by Klarion.

"As much as I'd love to see you rip these losers apart, we have to go." He said, Raven let out a low growl but did as she was told. Klarion then opened a portal before stepping through portal Raven looked back at Zatanna.

"Kill ya later, _Mary_." She said, then she stepped through the portal and disappeared. Zatanna stared after them.

"This is bad…this is really bad…" She said.

~0~

When Klarion and Raven—and their familiars—returned to Klarion's home, Raven wrapped him into a hug and kissed his lips. Klarion's brows rose in surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked when she broke away, leaving a perfect black kissy mark on his face. Raven smiled slyly.

"Once again you've proved to me that you really do love me." She said, "Whether you say it or not."

Klarion pursed his lips, which he realized were now stained with Raven's black lipstick. He then wiped his lips and shrugged.

"I'm never going to get you to say it am I?" she asked, Klarion shook his head and smirked.

"Nope." He said and walked off, Raven stared after him and pouted.

"He could have at least _pretended_ to give it some thought." She muttered. Then huffed and looked to Cherie. "Good to see ya again Cherie."

"Cherie…?" He growled. Raven groaned.

"Cherie _Curie_, there happy?" she asked. Cherie nodded then Raven looked into the direction Klarion went.

"Hey Cherie, you think I should be worried that Klarion never tells me he loves me?" she asked. Cherie meowed.

"Why are you asking me? How would I know?" He asked, Raven pouted.

"Well it's not like I have anyone else to ask." She said, "So I'm left to ask you."

"I wouldn't worry, Klarion is Klarion, you know this. He's going to act as he does." Cherie mewed rubbing himself against Raven's legs. "Best to just get over it."

"I suppose." Raven sighed as Klarion returned still trying to rid himself of Raven's lipstick.

"What is this crap?" he grumbled. Raven suppressed a laugh and went up to him.

"Makeup forever, from sophoria. It's supposed to be waterproof, and smudge proof yaknow?" She told him, Klarion scowled.

"This crap's gonna be on my face forever?!" He growled, Raven shook her head.

"Nah, olive oil can get it off." She said, Klarion grumbled.

"Oh joy."

**Welps that's the end of the 'Memories' chapter of this story, be ready for the next story! After so many chapters I'm going to be starting a new story. All within the 'What if?' story. I hope you all like it. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW! Reviewers get a kiss from Klarion!**


	9. Story 2 Demons Within

Chapter 9

**Ok so the other night I watched Teen Titans Go…..WHAT THE HECK?! What is this crap? We lost young justice for this crappy excuse for a cartoon show? Sigh I just don't get it. Whatever. So has anyone done the fan art for the story? I hope so, I want some fan art, and remember if you do one I like it'll be the cover art for this story! Oh yes and virtual kisses to **_**Guest**_**s….who were either too lazy or don't have an account.  
Klarion-Lazy  
Me-It's ok! Haha ONWARD TO THE BATTLEFIELD!**

Weeks have gone by since Raven Blu, Klarion's girlfriend turned Witch-girl, regained her memories. The Justice League had sent out search party to look for the girl, however after a while of not seeing her in Gotham, Metropolise, or Star City, they decided to let her just go—at least until she committed another crime. Meanwhile, Zatanna sat in her room and waited for any call from Raven—you know, in case she maybe needed a friend.

"Any luck?" M'gaan asked, Zatanna shook her head. So far no calls.

"Cheer up Zatanna, maybe it's a good thing." Rocket said, "I mean if she were to turn up, wouldn't the League arrest her?"

"I suppose…" Zatanna mumbled. Though she couldn't help but worry.

~0~

"AH!" Raven screamed, she was in Klarion's room bored out of her mind while Klarion was out with his friends from the Light. She was being forced to stay put because Savage still didn't like the fact that Raven was Raven.

"IS everything ok?" Abra asked—though he really didn't care—Raven glared.

"No everything is _NOT_ ok! I have nothing to do, when Klarion gets back I'm gonna have a little chat with him." She hissed, "And don't act like you care I know you _DON'T_."

Abra narrowed his eyes, then turned and left the room, just as Klarion made his entrance. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear no?" she said dryly. Klarion cocked an eyebrow to the little goth girl.

"No welcome home?" he asked, Raven stood crossing her arms and dipping slightly.

"Aww welcome home baby…" She hissed, Klarion scowled.

"You're angry?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm angry! It's been weeks and I'll I've been able to do is sit in your stupid castle like some kind of caged bird!" she growled.

"I don't like birds." Klarion said, Raven let out a growl.

"You're missing the point! Every day you leave and I'm stuck here with your little prison guard Abra Kadabra!" She shouted, "I don't get to do anything! I don't even get to go outside!"

Klarion frowned and grabbed Raven by the arms, she stopped and stared at the Lord of Chaos who gave her a serious look.

"So you're bored, I can understand that," HE said placing his index finger under Raven's chin, making her blush. "Let's stir up a little chaos then."

"Now _that's_ more like it." Raven said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Who was that girl you hated in your class?" Klarion asked offhandedly. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Nancy Kesha, why?" Raven asked then shook her head and turned her back to him, "Oh-no! I told you I'm not killin' her, after that last fiasco with Rick I want nuthin to do with her."

"That's no fun, don't you want to be rid of her for good? You said yourself she's evil." Klarion said, Raven scowled.

"No, _we're_ evil, she's just stupid." She said, "I'm not doing it Klarion. No matter what you say."

"No?" Klarion asked wrapping his arms around Raven's waist, "Why not?"

"I told you! I'm over that stupid girl." Raven growled, "Now stop buggin me about it."

"She didn't care you know." Klarion said, releasing Raven and walking away. Raven turned and scowled.

"About what?" She asked. Klarion smirked, but kept it hidden. All he had to do was peek Raven's curiosity then it was only a matter of finding a way to press her buttons, that's all it took to make her motivated.

"What happened to you, what happened with that human boy. What he did to you." He said, Raven crossed her arms.

"Yeah I kina already figured that out." She said, Klarion's smirk slipped.

"Don't you want to get her back? For all the crap she put you through?" he asked turning and looking at Raven. From the bed Cherie and Teekl growled. "She didn't care about you nearly getting raped, or the fact that you nearly died."

"So what? It's not like we were ever friends." Raven hissed, "Why are you so into trying to make me go after her."

"Killing her myself would be boring, I want to see what you would do." Klarion said, "I mean after what happened, what he allowed that mongrel to do to you, finding every way to try and push you over the edge. There must be something inside you that wants to get rid of her."

"Of course there is." Raven said, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill her."

"She'd have done it, you think if I'd chosen her instead she'd be having this conversa…" Klarion trailed off when he noticed the air in the room had grown heavy. He looked to Raven who's aura turned black and red. Now Klarion had done it. Raven was completely livid, comparing her to Nancy had to have been the last—or only—button he had to push to get her really angry. Raven turned and glared with crimson demonic eyes.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HER!" She shouted, her voice echoing with fierce anger. Klarion grinned.

"Want to get rid of her?" He asked, Cherie meowed to Raven as he padded over to her. Raven nodded, "Let's go then."

~0~

"Gone you say?" Nancy said, "Like off the face of the earth?"

Nancy laughed, her twin entourage had just told her that Miss Dark and evil (Raven) had been kidnapped several weeks ago, by the new student who arrived at the school days before. Nancy laughed.

"HA! And to think I almost wanted to hang out with that creep of a boy," Nancy said, as she and her 'friends' sat around a small café, "Oh well, better her than me right?

"Right." Her wannabe twin friends said in unison. Nancy smirked.

"I wonder if she's ok though," One of them said, Nancy spit out her none-fat latte.

"Catherin!*" She shouted, "Don't even joke about that. You know Raven was nothing but a psycho witch! Jealous too, when Rick dumped her she went out on a killing spree!"

"Poor Rick…"

"To heck with Rick, Kathrin*, poor me! He pushed me out of the way so he could run off!" Nancy growled, "It's his own fault for getting killed! Good riddance! Though it would have been so much more satisfying if they locked her in the loony bin too."

"But, like, doesn't Arkham Asylum have a bad history of prisoners getting out." Kathrin asked, Nancy huffed.

"Then I'd petition for a lobotomy!" Nany shouted, "But it doesn't matter, Little miss dim and grim is gone. Kidnapped by the creepy new boy who probably gave her what she deserved."

"Hey yaknow she's not wrong on that." A voice said above them, Nancy froze and looked up to Raven Blu and Klarion Bleak sitting up on the roof of the building Raven leaning on Klarion's chest, "I did get what I deserve."

Nancy let out a blood chilling shriek as Raven grinned evilly at her. Catherin and Kathrin both stood and ran only to be cut off by Cherie Curie in his saber form.

"Aww, leaving the party so soon?" Raven cooed, casting a spell to trap the two in a cage, "But we're just getting started."

**Yay short chapter. I'm sorry everyone I haven't updated in a long while, and here I am posting a short chapter! I'm horrible! I'm sorry. I'm just a tad bit stressed I guess, so close to graduation and I'm failing a class….it's so stressful, I HATE BEING A SENIOR! AHAAA! T^T here's a tip for those who are juniors or younger…senior year, don't screw around, get your butt in gear! Especially so close to graduation. You're not in the clear yet…See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! Review!  
**

**(*) Catherin and Kathrin, I never named Nancy's two friends, and I just finished the Catherin demo on my xbox, I thought it was funny. Good night!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Yay my 10****th**** chapter are you as stoked about it as I am? This is what my third—no fourth story involving Klarion?...I'm kind of wondering if that's really anything to celebrate….oh screw it! I'm happy about it! I love you guys! Oh and soon I'll be joining website that I think will allow me to post original stories—not just fanfictions when I finally join I'll announce it on every story I update—since I'm doing more than one. Haha I hope you will all give it a look when I create the account. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Klarion watched as Raven, had her fun with Nancy Kesha and her friends Kathrin and Catherin. He had managed to talk her into going after them once again. He was enjoying the show as Raven began to taunt the trio. Teekl meowed from his shoulders.

"I'm not worried, if the Young Justice heroes want to try and stop my Raven from doing what she wants I can deal with them myself." Klarion said.

"Yaknow I probably would have left you all alone," Raven said to Nancy and her friends, "But of course you've gotta go an open that fat mouth of yours. Typical you right?"

"You're insane! Let me go I haven't done anything to you!" Nancy shouted, Raven shrugged.

"Not today, but you have in the past," she said, "So now the question is, how do I get rid of you without the heroes finding out?"

"Ecrof ot eth dnuorg!" shouted a voice, suddenly Raven's body was forced to the ground, she hit the pavement hard and looked up to see Zatanna and her friends; M'gaan, Super-boy and Nightwing.

"I should have known you'd ruin my fun Zatanna." Raven said standing up as Klarion landed next to her.

"Superboy can you get Nancy and the other two?" Nightwing asked, Superboy nodded and went for the girls only to find Saber Cherie standing in his way.

"No, no, no." Raven said with a smirk, "No helping from the peanut gallery Superboy. Cherie, rip him to shreds."

Cherie roared and took off after Superboy and pinning him to the ground. Raven smiled then turned to Zatanna and Nightwing.

"So let's have some fun hm?" She said, flicking her wrist and throwing Nightwing onto Zatanna, and slamming them both to the ground. Raven let out a laugh.

"Now we're having fun." She shouted. Next to her Klarion smirked as he watched Raven toss the duo around like rag dolls. Suddenly Teekl hissed, Klarion looked back to see a table floating behind them. Raven of course was too distracted to notice until Klarion put up a barrier around her and the table smashed against it. Raven looked back to see Miss Martian reveal herself, she looked to Klarion.

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you take her back after all the work I've put into her," Klarion said his palms glowing red as he shot them out toward M'gaan, igniting the air with a red flame that engulfed her. M'gaan let out a shriek and fell to the ground. Klarion grinned, "You've got another thing coming."

"Nice save babe." Raven said, "Glad I'm on your side."

Klarion simply narrowed his eyes as a smirk crossed his lips. He then shot a spell out toward Super-boy, slamming him to the ground.

Meanwhile, suspended in the air Nancy and the Catherins watched as the fight went on. Catherin looked to Nancy.

"What are we gonna do? They're losing!" She shouted.

"We're going to die!" Kathrin shouted, "And it's all _your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault? How is it my fault!?" Nancy shouted, the Kathrins glared.

"If you hadn't made fun of her in the first place we never would have been in this mess!" the shouted. Nancy scowled.

"How the heck was I supposed to know she would turn into this!" she shouted back, beneath them Raven's eye ticked, she suddenly turned to the trio and glared.

"Oh would you three shut up!" she shouted flicking her wrist and sending them to the ground, soon she was over them, "Killing you would be an act of mercy on the world!"

"Etativel reh!" Zatanna shouted, suddenly Raven found herself in air away from Nancy and the others.

"Zatanna!" Raven, "How can you stop me like that?! You hate her too, there isn't a single person alive that wants her around! What difference would one stupid life like Nancy's make to the world?!"

Zatanna stared at Raven for a long time without answering. It was like everything around them had frozen except them. Was Raven right? A person like Nancy was rotten right to the core, would it really matter if Raven killed her? Zatanna froze what was she thinking?! Of course it mattered! Even if Nancy turned out to be some horrible woman, she was still an innocent citizen. Also, if Raven kept killing people she'd never be able to return to right side of things.

"I'm sorry!" Nancy's voice shouted, this time everyone did freeze, they all looked back to Nancy who stared up at Raven who stared in surprise.

"I'm sorry, for everything!" she shouted again, "It was wrong ok?! I deserve whatever's coming, but I'm sorry ok!"

Klarion scowled, as Raven landed on the ground and looked to Nancy. Her expression was unreadable from where he stood, but he could tell that she was surprised. Nancy apologized for everything she had done to Raven. Klarion smirked, if she actually thought that such a thing would work—

"You're…sorry?" Raven mumbled, she stared at Nancy who glared back in fear. Raven looked to Cherie who stood over top of Superboy.

"Yes! I'm sorry!" Nancy shouted, "It was wrong, and I'm sorry!"

"Raven!" Klarion shouted, Raven looked to him. he seemed angry, "You're really going to believe that load of crap? She doesn't care! she didn't care when she set you up to be raped and she doesn't care now!"

"Wait a second," Nancy shouted, "I didn't set anyone up to do anything you creep! I may not like her but I wouldn't go _that_ far!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Raven shouted grabbing hold of her head, "Shut up shut up! I can't think with all this noise! So shut up!"

Zatanna and the others stared, Raven seemed to be torn. Between killing Nancy or letting her go.

"Raven just kill her! you said yourself everyone would be better off!" Klarion shouted, Raven shook her head. Sure that's what she said, but what if Nancy really was sorry for everything she did? She couldn't think, there was just too much. On one hand Nancy's boyfriend had used Raven to get back at her, on the other the creep abandoned Nancy in order to save himself. Raven then let out a frustrated scream, and wove her hand as a portal swallowed her and Cherie up and they disappeared.

Klarion glared and looked back to Zatanna. It was her fault Raven couldn't kill her, she was screwing with her head—more so than he had done—now Raven was confused and had left. What a pain! He's have to get back at Raven for just leaving like that.

"Next time heroes." He said, as he himself disappeared. Once gone Nancy relaxed a bit, she let out a sigh. She was alive, and would see another day, but that was just too close.

"Did you really mean that apology?" Zatanna said, looking down at Nancy who scowled and stood up.

"Sh-shut up, I only said it because I was scared, that girl is crazy!" She said, Zatanna glared.

"She is not crazy! She could have killed you ya know, it was because she thought you were sincere that she stopped!" She shouted.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be going after that psycho? That's your job isn't it? So quit screwing around and go after her!" Nancy shouted, Zatanna went to speak but felt Nightwing's hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go Z. she's hopeless." He said, "Unlike Raven, let's focus on finding her."

He was right, Raven didn't kill Nancy and her friends. This meant that something inside of her was still good. Some part of her was fighting the evil Klarion had been fueling. This was good, it meant that Raven might be able to redeem herself. Now they just had to find her and get her away from Klarion.

~0~

When Klarion returned home he was livid, Raven had left him there. She didn't even bother to finish the job she had started and left without warning. He burst into Raven's room.

"Raven!" He shouted as he came in without knocking, he stopped when he saw Raven. She was lying on her bed, wearing a black laced night slip that stopped just above her upper thigh. Klarion stared, he could see past right through the nightgown and could see what she was wearing under it—which was close to nothing, and around her neck was a dog collar necklace. He tried to sound angry when he spoke next.

"You left," He growled. Raven looked up.

"I know." She said, looking straight at him. Klarion stomped over to her and glared.

"You didn't even kill her." He hissed, Raven nodded.

"I know that too." She said, Klarion felt his face turn a slight red as his eyes began to explore Raven's body.

"I'm angry with you." He growled, trying to sound convincing, but he was distracted. How was it women had that kind of effect on men? Even a Lord of Chaos like himself.

"I'm aware of that too," Raven said rolling over on her back and stretched herself in a cat-like fashion, "Which is why I'm like this now. To make up for it."

Raven then gave Klarion a slight smile, which made Klarion look away a moment. She then said in a smooth, seductive tone, "Forgive me?"

Klarion growled. He was losing the argument. He looked to Raven who looked up at him, he nodded silently as he pulled himself over top of her. "For now."

He lost.

**And that my loyal readers is how you end a chapter, even though it was short. I've been under a lot of stress lately, but the other night I had a dream like this, the ending I mean. Haha—oh like you've never had a dream about you're favorite character like this. Admit it you have! It's ok, you can't control your subconscious—which is part of what controls your dreams. Haha, see you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**In case you guys ever wonder why I always have the chapter# at the top of every chapter it's so it's easier to find when I go to save. It's easier than renaming the file. I tend to forget their up there. Sorry. Hah but it's not really hurting anyone is it? Unless words suddenly became animated creatures and—I'm rambling! Last chapter I ended on a slightly steamy part. I gotta tell you my heart was racing when I typed it. I use my school computer to type these and they monitor stuff like that. So it was like sneaking past a sleeping feral dog on that one. Haha ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It was morning by the time Raven got up from bed, Klarion had left some time in the night after her apology had worked. He was still pretty angry with her however, that much she could tell. She scowled, and felt around her neck where a bruise had formed. He had grabbed the collar around her neck and nearly choked her to death. She remembered seeing spots before he finally released her.

"Psychopath." She muttered, removing the collar.

"Oh no don't say that." Klarion's voice said, Raven froze and looked toward the door. It seemed his anger had woken up with him, as Klarion stood leaning against the door frame. Raven smirked.

"You nearly killed me with this thing." She said slipping the collar from around her neck. She then pointed to the wound. "See? Next time don't tighten it so much."

"You wore it."

"You liked it." Raven said with a smirk, Klarion scowled.

"Perhaps next time I should finish the job?" he offered, Raven fell silent. He was still mad at her for not finishing off Nancy the day before. She swung her legs over the bed and scowled.

"Is that why you nearly killed me last night?" she hissed, Klarion shook his head.

"No, that was just some fun on my part." He said with a smirk.

"Psychopath." Raven muttered standing up she was then greeted by Cherie rubbing against her legs. She looked back to Klarion, "I'm sorry."

"So what happened? I thought you wanted her gone." Klarion snapped. Raven frowned.

"I do want her gone." She snapped back then sighed, "I don't know what happened. One minute I was ready to finally be rid of her, the next…the next thing I know is she's shouting an apology."

"You think she meant any of that?" Klarion growled walking up to Raven until she pinned herself to the wall. She glared.

"Of course not!" She shouted, suddenly Klarion's hand shot out and slammed against the wall. Raven flinched and looked up at him.

"Then why didn't you finish her off?" He growled, his eyes showing the anger burning inside of him. Raven looked up at him.

"I-I don't know." She said, "I just don't, something just didn't want me to do it."

Klarion looked at Raven for a long time before finally settling down, he removed his hand from the wall and placed it under Raven's chin.

"Why do you care if she's gone anyway?" Raven asked in a small voice. Klarion paused for a moment.

"Because," He said in a smooth voice running his hand through Raven's hair, "I want to see my Raven in her former glory."

Raven was silent for a while before moving from his grip, "W-well what if I didn't want to kill her?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Klarion asked looked at Raven as she walked to the other side of her room. Raven crossed her arms.

"I…don't know. I just don't. a part of me actually believed that crap she spouted." She mumbled.

"What?" Klarion asked, his voice on edge. Raven looked over to him.

"You heard me, I don't know why, but I do. I think. I don't know something inside me won't let do it." She said, "And believe me, I wanted to do it…it's hard to explain."

Klarion scowled.

~0~

Meanwhile far away from Klarion and Raven, Jason blood sat in his living room when the location charm he had begun to glow. He looked over and scowled it had been a while since his battle with Klarion and Raven. It had been cut short when the Justice league had captured her and promised to keep Raven under control. It seems as though they couldn't keep that promise. Jason scowled.

"It seems I'll have to take care of Raven Blu myself." He said.

~0~

"Ok, this just plain sucks!" Nancy shouted standing in a safe house in metropolises, the justice League had taken her and her friends somewhere safe, in case Raven regained her senses and came after them. "I don't want to stay here."

"Sorry, but until we can capture Raven Blu, you'll need to be protected." Nightwing said, Nancy was quiet, even if she did run off she'd more than likely be back.

"What about school?" Kathrin asked. Nancy glared.

"Do you really think that's important right now Kathrin?!" She shouted, "With that crazy witch running around do you really think your stupid science test is important?"

"Hey, unlike you I have a future." Kathrin snapped back.

"Enough!" Nightwing shouted, the trio was beginning to get on his nerves. It was no wonder Raven wanted them dead. Nightwing sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "Since this is in metropolis school really isn't going to matter."

"Speak for yourself," the Catherins said in unison. Nightwing glared, and the duo shut up.

"In case you haven't noticed you three are in danger." M'gaan said coming into the room, "Raven's going to come back, we may not know when but she will. Klarion will make certain of that."

"This Klarion guy, what…what is he?" Nancy asked.

"He's a Lord of Chaos," Zatanna said staring at the three, "His sole purpose is to bring chaos and torment to humans. He's evil, childish, and cruel, and he won't hesitate to kill you. Or push Raven to do it instead. Understood?"

Nancy and the Kathrins nodded silently. Zatanna gave a pointed nod, then looked to Nightwing.

"I'll watch them first. If Raven does come back anytime soon, I'll be ready this time." She said.

"Are you sure?" M'gaan asked, "One of us could stay with you."

"No, I'll do it. Raven's still in there somewhere, I plan on dragging it out of her." Zatanna said with a nod. "Besides I doubt anyone else could deal with their shallow attitude."

M'gaan and Nightwing made a face. Zatanna was probably right on that, Nightwing put a hand on Zatanna's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled back.

"I'll be fine." She said, "Go, there are other things that need dealing with."

M'gaan and Nightwing nodded and then left the safe house to go back to the Cave. Zatanna looked to the trio that stood before her. None of them really wanted to be here, even Zatanna had to admit there were a million other people she'd rather spend her time with than Nancy and her Kathrins—Fate for example, would have been better company.

"So now what?" Nancy asked, Zatanna frowned.

"Lay low and stay inside." She said, "I'm going to put up a barrier so that no one outside the League can come in."

~0~

Raven sat in the middle of the floor of her room. Klarion had left for the Light, so she had to stay in her room. It was the only way they would think he was done with her. Raven scowled as Cherie Curie mewed and rubbed his head against his master's shoulders.

"Cherie," Raven said after a long moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think I couldn't do it?" She asked, she was still seething from not being able to follow through with Nancy. Cherie groaned.

"I do not know, but do not worry much Raven Dear." He purred.

"He's still mad at me." Raven muttered. Cherie meowed and climbed up to Raven's shoulders. He then nuzzled Raven's neck.

"Klarion is Klarion, he's going to be angry. For how long I don't know." He said, "Though does it really matter dear Raven? You are back, and full of memories and magic."

"I'm not." She said looking ahead, Cherie sighed, "Not even a month ago, I could kill Rick without hesitation, I had no remorse when Klarion had Teekl maul that other boy…Creg. So why do I find some kind of hesitation when it comes to the person who set it all in motion?"

"Perhaps it's the fact that you are indeed human?" Cherie asked, Raven scowled.

"Well I don't like it!" She growled, "I don't like this feeling that I can't do anything to Nancy Kesha."

"If that's the case," Klarion's voice said popping out of know where next to her. her slid his arms around her waist and placed a hand under her chin, "I just might know a way to fix that."

**Oh no Raven might be in some real trouble now. Both from Etrigan and maybe even Klarion. On a side note WTF?! Have they done to Teen titans!? I watched the second show, because despite the fact the show sucks the voices behind them just rock. What have they done to Raven's father Trigon?! He went from BIG AND BAD DEMON OVER LORD!...to this sitcom father figure crap. What happened to our show? Gimme back YJ!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window

**I've been trying to make a playlist for the duo Klarion and Raven Blu, when I get it done I'll post it onto my youtube page along with a piece of art either I or someone else creates. I still want a fanart from you guys. I'll make it my cover art if it's good. and I'll even put the art into the playlist slides of pictures! I promise! Gimme fanart pwease! Oh I heard my battle cry in my favorite anime, Hellsing by my favorite vampire Alucard! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Protective custody," Nancy moaned, "I don't like this, why can't you guys find her already?"

Nancy and company were still in protective custody of the Justice League. Raven was still at large and that meant that she still had to be protected. Much to everyone in the Team's dismay. Even when her life was on the line, Nancy kasha was still the most demanding person in the world.

"It's not like we haven't been trying." Zatanna said, "Raven and Klarion have disappeared from this world entirely."

"Can someone really do that?" Nancy asked, then shook her head, "No not at all. No one can do that. It's impossible."

"It is when you can travel between dimensions like Klarion can." Zatanna said, "So until we're sure we can find her you're stuck here."

"Just great. I want to go home!" Nancy growled.

"And I haven't been able to take my test in a week." Kathrin mumbled, "I'm probably going to fail Miss Drako's class."

"Kathrin I told you to drop it about school already." Nancy hissed. Kathrin narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Zatanna sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be able to make up all your class work, for now, just stay put and out of trouble. The reason you're even here is because your lives are in danger." She said, "Or have you forgotten that Raven has the intentions of killing you three?"

"Psycho." Nancy mumbled, Zatanna let out a growl of frustration, and walked out of the room and into the front room where the other team members were waiting to switch off.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Batgirl said.

"Nancy's annoying and impatient, and I don't know why I'm surprised." Zatanna grumbled, "Good luck to you Batgirl."

"Shouldn't be too hard, I know a few things on how to deal with shallow people." Batgirl said with a smile. Zatanna snorted and walked off. Once gone Batgirl walked back to the room where Nancy and her friends were. She smiled to the group.

"Who the heck are you?" Nancy growled.

"I'm Batgirl, that's really all you need to know." Batgirl said, Nancy scowled.

"Batgirl huh? You don't look like someone Batman would take up. I thought he was a solo act." She said.

"Doesn't Batman have Robin and Nightwing?" Catherin asked, Nancy glared.

"Shut up." She hissed, "Shouldn't you be in costume? Everyone else has been."

"No, if I were to walk around here with a bat-mask on then you'd probably be dead." Batgirl grumbled, "It's too obvious."

"Good point.." Kathrin mumbled. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light followed by a black poof of smoke. Batgirl readied herself for any kind of combat by grabbing baterang while Nancy and the Catherins screamed.

"Hello losers!" Klarion said popping up next to Batgirl and grinning. Batgirl glared.

"Klarion…" She hissed then threw her baterang, Klarion disappeared and then reappeared behind her.

"I'm not here to play with you girl." He ssaid with a smirk then narrowed his eyes at Nancy who froze. Klarion then disappeared again this time reappearing by Nancy.

"You on the other hand," He said, grabbing her by the wrist, "I need you."

Nancy stared in fear as Klarion grinned evilly. She was scared not sure what he had planned for her, but knowing it had something to do with Raven Blu. Which probably meant Nancy's death. Klarion then looked to Batgirl who threw a capsule at him, Klarion huffed and flicked his wrist as the capsules exploded before they could make contact. His lips then curled back into a twisted evil smile.

"I don't know who you are, but you be sure to tell Zatanna that she'll never get Raven back," He said, "Once this one's dead Raven will belong to no one but me."

Teekl growled at the group from Klarion's shoulders as he soon disappeared with Nancy in his grasp.

"Nancy!" The Catherins shouted in unison, fearful for their friend's life. Batgirl cursed, and reached for her communicator.

"Batgirl to Cave," She said, "We've got a major problem."

~0~

Raven tossed and turned on her bed. It seemed sleep was not going to be her friend today. She hadn't slept since she let Nancy go, and now all she wanted was even a moment of sleep. Cherie mewed next to her.

"I'm going to go insane from this aren't I?" Raven grumbled, "That's what the universe is doing to me, trying to drive me insane until I kill that evil son of a—"

"Raven my lovely," Cherie mewed, "I think you're simply paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid!" She growled sitting up, "I haven't slept in days—granted mostly because Klarion had kept me up most of the nights but still when I do get some peace I can't sleep! And what do you suppose Klarion meant by getting rid of my human side anyway?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm as new to this Witch stuff as you are." Cherie meowed licking his paw, "Perhaps a ritual?"

"I hope it doesn't involve drinking blood, like in Dracula." Raven mumbled trying to get her mind off of sleep.

"You read all too many books." Cherie sighed rolling onto his back.

"Hey that's how Dracula became a vampire, curing his maker and drinking to blood of humans." Raven said tweaking Cherie's ear. Cherie yowled.

"Was that necessary?" He growled.

"Yes." Raven growled, Cherie rolled to his feet and stood up.

"My question is more why does he want to get rid of the human side?" He mewed, "Aren't you more concerned about that?"

"No, Klarion probably wants me to be on his level right? Since he's not human I guess he doesn't want me to be either." She said, "Because he loves me."

"I think you're insane," Cherie said, "Klarion is a lord of Chaos, and a childish creature at that. You should know by now this much."

"I know that, but they're just quirks," Raven said, "I know Klarion never verbalizes his feelings for me, but I know he does. I just want to know where he went."

"Raven," A voice said knocking on Raven's door. Raven scowled, it was Abra kadabra, the fake wizard who somehow became Klarion's servant, "Master Klarion is waiting for you in the front room."

Raven cocked and eyebrow but stood. How like Klarion to send his servant to 'fetch' her like she was some kind of prisoner—then again it wasn't long ago she actually was one. Soon she walked to the front room where she found Klarion.

"Where have you been?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest as she scowled at him. Klarion smirked to her and wove his hand in the air.

"Just picking something up," He said as Jordana appeared in front of Raven. She stared up at her in fear Raven scowled.

"Why'd you bring her here?" She growled, Klarion walked over to her.

"You wanted to kill her, I know a way you can." He said, "Of course killing her means you're human side will be gone forever. You'll be like me."

Cherie meowed to Raven from her shoulders, Raven paused and looked to Nancy as she stared up at her tears welling in her eyes making her mascara run. Raven scowled.

"And if I don't want to become like you?" she asked, looking down to Nancy who had a slight look of relief. Klarion scowled.

"Why wouldn't you? think of it Raven," he said disappearing and reappearing next to Nancy and grabbing her by the hair. Nancy let out a yelp of pain.

"One; you'd be rid of the last person who caused you pain," He said, then released Nancy and looked to Raven who began chewing on her lip. "Not to mention once you become like me, there are no limitations to you power. You might even rival me in your power."

Cherie growled to Raven from her shoulders. Raven bit the tender flesh on the inside of her lip, biting hard enough to draw blood.

"Do you really want us to be equals?" She asked, Klarion scowled. Was Raven's familiar planting seeds of doubt in her mind? while he wasn't too keen on the fact that Raven could very well be much more powerful than he was, he wanted her all to his self. The only way that could happen is if she rejected her humanity and killed the last person who caused her pain, then it'd be off to the next person on his list. The one who was trying to take Raven away from him. Zatanna.

"In all honesty?" He asked touching his fingertips together, "No, I don't. What I do want however is you. Once this one is dead there will be nothing to keep you from me. That's all I want."

Zapping her power and taking it for himself also wasn't a bad idea. Having her magic with his would make him unstoppable. He'd kill Nabu and his host body, and with Raven powerless, she'd have to rely completely on him for anything. However that option he was still weighing in his mind.

"I don't want her, send her back." Raven said turning her back on him. Klarion glared and grabbed Raven by the arm pulling her backwards.

"Not even a week ago, you were whining about how much you hated the fact that you were human," He growled, his cold black eyes piercing Raven's sapphire ones. Raven stared, "Here I give you a chance to get rid of it and you don't want it?"

"I don't know!" Raven shouted blasting him backward with her magic. She began breathing erratically, her body shaking. Klarion glared as he stood back up, then glared at Nancy who stayed perfectly still and quiet, probably the quietest she'd ever been in her life. It was her fault, it had to be. if it wasn't for this girl Raven wouldn't have so much doubt. She definitely wouldn't be hesitating.

"Fine then," he said in a low growl, "If that's how you want it, I'll just kill her myself."

Nancy let out a scream as Klarion stood above her. Raven stared as Klarion's face contorted in anger. She suddenly ran to him grabbing him from behind. Klarion paused.

"No don't." She said, "I-I'll do it, but not now ok?"

"When?" Klarion growled. Raven hugged him tightly as she kept back the threat of tears.

"I don't know, later. When I'm ready, so just let her go for now." She mumbled burying her face into Klarion's back. Klarion huffed.

"Alright fine," He said then looked to Nancy who looked ready to wet herself. He smirked to her, "Consider yourself lucky, if it were me you'd be dead a long time ago."

Klarion then snapped his fingers and Nancy disappeared. He then looked back to Raven, who was a wreck. She looked away from him, nibbling on her fingernails. Her cheeks were wet with tears. He scowled. What was wrong with her? why was she suddenly like this? Why was Raven Blu—his Raven, Queen of Chaos—acting like some week child? He didn't like the fact that she was so weak.

"Don't make me regret my decision about you." he said in a low tone as he walked away from her. Raven's breath caught in her throat. Her hands when to her head and neck in a slight panic. She couldn't breathe. What was going on with her?!

~0~

"Klarion kidnapped Nancy, he said that once she's gone, Raven will be his." Batgirl said explaining everything that had happened to the League. Zatanna's eyes widened in panic.

"Klarion's going to make Raven kill Nancy," She said, "Once that happens there will be nothing left to keep her in the human plane."

Suddenly Nancy Kesha shot through a portal and landed on the ground with a pained 'ouf!' she looked up, her face was soaked with tears and stained with her mascara and running make up. She was a wreck—probably more so than Raven was moments before she left—she looked to everyone who seemed relieved that she was still alive.

"Nancy, you're….you're alive?" Zatanna asked surpised she was standing—or sitting—before her and the others. Nancy glared.

"Yes no thank to you people!" She screamed.

"What happened?" WonderWoman asked in a heafty tone. Nancy bit her lip.

"Klarion was going to kill me!" She shouted, "Raven stopped him, she said she'd come after me when she was ready!"

The group of heroes and young heroes stood silently. When would that time come? Raven could pop in at any time and murder Nancy at any place. This would mean that Nancy's life may never be safe from Raven.

"If that is the case," A voice said, the group looked to see Jason Blood standing in the Zeta pod, having just arrived. He glared at the group, "Perhaps I should do what I planned on doing the moment that girl came into contact with Klarion."

Zatanna starred, "W-what are you going to do?"

Jason blood was silent for only a moment before he looked to Zatanna. His eyes were cold in expression. He wasn't going to sugar coat his answer, the matter was serious as was the outcome. He looked to Zatanna with no expression of remorse or doubt.

"Raven Blu must be dealt with," He said, "And since she is still human Etrigan cannot kill her. therefore Raven Blu must be banished from this plane, to one filled with her personal demons."

Zatanna stared in shock. Jason Blood was going to send Raven…to hell.

**Dun dun….DAAAA! I actually had a million different ways to end this chapter. This one is the one I ended up using….also… I don't know why I keep watching Teen Titans Go! But every time I do I just want to smack the producers and the idiot in charge of Cartoon network! Are you friggin kidding me?! Also on a more serious note, this will be the last chapter I update for a while. Sadly, they'll be taking away my netbook companion for my senior year. If I had the money I'd just buy it off them. But one the slightly bright side I'm getting my mothers old Lappy topper!(laptop) See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! HAHA! REIVEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me  
I hate you for every time you ever bled for me  
I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me  
I hate you for never taking control of me  
I hate you for always saving me from myself  
I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else  
I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge  
I hate you for every kind word you ever said  
I'll bleed you dry now

**Not a lot is going on right now is it? Well Jason Blood showed up now he's gonna condemn her. Scary stuff. And since I have no computer for now I haven't been able to read any reviews so I don't know what all you think of the story. Since my computer is gone, and the school has forever banned the site…WTF!? Haha spaz moment. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Klarion sat in his study with Teekl, he was angry. All Raven had to do was get rid of the girl, then she'd have been his. Why was she wasting so much time? This wasn't Raven, not his Raven. He wanted her back, the old her. This one was too passive—and while he enjoyed passive women, it gave him control—he was used to Raven always biting back, in a sick way he enjoyed how she'd always have some kind of comeback regardless of her situation. Where was _that_ woman now?

"Klarion…" Raven's voice called behind him. He didn't turn, he simply sat quietly stroking Teekl's back. Whether Teekl shared his sentiment on Raven's passive attitude he didn't know. Teekl kept that part of himself quiet. Raven tried his name again, "Klarion…I know you're in there."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked tactlessly, he didn't have to see Raven's face to see that she had been taken surprise by his question. There was a pause between them for a moment.

"I told you, I didn't feel comfortable killing her like that." She said.

"That's not you!" Klarion shouted turning to face Raven, "The old you would have torn the flesh from her bones! The old you would have impaled her, the old you would have made her suffer!...the _real_ you wouldn't have hesitated."

Suddenly Raven's eyes narrowed, then growled in a low hissed voice "You don't think I'm real?"

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Klarion said standing and stepping toward her. Raven glared back, but stayed silent for a moment.

"Well?" Klarion asked, holding his hands out on either side of himself, demanding an answer or some sort of comment. Like he said the old Raven wouldn't have hesitate, the old Raven would have even attacked him for saying such a thing like this. He missed that part, he even missed the way she'd try to strangle him with his own tie when she was angry. Raven's eyes softened.

"Klarion I don't want to fight with you." She said shaking her head and rubbing her hands over her forearms.

"I do!" Klarion growled. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. If he wanted to get Raven to do something he was going to have to force her. He stomped over to her and grabbed her by the arm. On her shoulders Cherie Curie growled a warning to Klarion—which he ignored.

"Klarion that hurts." Raven said as his claws dug into her skin, behind his grip the burning sensation of his anger seared her arm. Klarion glared.

"Good, now come with me." He said then dragged her out to the front room. Raven struggled but followed.

"Where are we going?" She asked, Klarion looked over his shoulder to her. His glare making the pit of Raven's stomach turn over with fear.

"You're going to kill Nancy," He said, his grip tightening on Raven's arm, Raven let out a yelp of pain, "Even if I have to force you to."

~0~

"Y-you can't. Raven's still human," Zatanna said, "You can't just panish her to another realm. It'll kill her."

"It has to be done, if Raven Blu runs free any longer sooner or later, others will come to claim her power." Jason said coldly. Zatanna bit her lip. There was no way she could let him kill Raven like this. She was still a human being. And this time Klarion really was forcing her to do things she didn't want. If she could just get Raven away from Klarion she would be able to prove that, she was sure of it.

"Zatanna, we all understand that Raven's your friend," M'gaan said, "But…it might be better for everyone if this happens."

"But Klarion's forcing her!" Zatanna shouted.

"We tried that remember? Raven is very much in control of her actions."Nightwing said placing a hand on Zatanna's shoulder. She shook her head.

"This time I'm sure of it. Raven didn't want to kill Nancy, she didn't let Klarion kill her himself." She said.

"The decision has been made," Jason said, "I kept my distance when the League cleared her memory, now I'm taking action."

"Understood." Batman said, "But might I make the suggestion to wait, no one knows where she is. Our only hope in finding her is waiting for her to strike again."

Jason nodded, since no one knew where the girl was, there was nothing they could do but wait. Zatanna smiled inwardly. If they had to wait, that meant she had enough time to help Raven, since none of them knew when or where she's show up next. She turned and left the group, sneaking away and leaving the Tower.

"Zatanna where are you going?" Nightwing said catching Zatanna as she headed for the Zeta pods. She froze and looked to him, greif filling her eyes.

"None of this would have happened if I hadnt met Raven," She said, "I have to find her, I have to help her before Jason Blood has a chance to hurt her."

"Zatanna, you heard him, Raven's power is too much. Eventually someone else will come after her. Think about it Z, it might not be the way you want to, but this could save Raven." He said, "You said yourself her aura was claimed by chaos before she knew magic existed."

"I could have been wrong, she had two chances to kill Nancy the past few days, and she hasn't." Zatanna said, "Nightwing I have to help her please…"

Nightwing bit his lip for a long time, contemplating his next words carefully.

"Alright, but I'm going with you." He said, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one else had noticed the duo. He then took Zatanna's hand and waling to the Zeta pod and teleporting out of the Tower.

~0~

"Klarion I don't want to do this!" Raven shouted as the duo had teleported to Gotham park. Klarion still had his grip on Raven's arm.

"You will, trust me when you finish her off, you'll feel much better." He said, except his voice wasn't angry anymore. His comment wasn't so much a demand so much as a plea. He wanted his old Raven back, the psychotic woman he fell for so long ago. The one who fought back when he tried to break her, the one who wasn't afraid of him—not that he minded the reaction he got now—it just wasn't the same however.

"Klarion let go of me!" Raven shouted struggling to get loose, Klarion glared.

"Will you kill her?" He asked.

"I have no interest in that piece of trash Nancy." She snapped.

"Then I won't let go of you." He said then began walkign again down the cement walk way. Cherie growled at him from Raven's shoulders. Teekl translated telling him that Cherie wasn't happy with what Klarion was doing, and was warning him to stop before he got Raven hurt. However Klarion ignored the cat, and continued on. He was _going_ to get his Raven back, no if's about it.

"Klarion I don't—" Raven was suddenly cut off by Klarion forcing his lips onto hers hard. Raven struggled for a moment, not sure what to make of the situation that had presented itself just then, but then she let it go and her body felt limp as she let him kiss her like this. When he broke away from her she stared in confusion.

"You're voice is annoying when you complain like that." He growled, Raven scowled, "Now you will kill her. You'll feel much better after it happens. I promise."

"You can't promise that." She mumbled. Klarion glared.

"Well I just did, so get over it." He said.

"Klarion, I love you—but I don't want to be like you." Raven said, Klarion froze and looked back to her.

"Why not? Like this, there are no limitations. You can do whatever you want. No worrying of getting caught," He said, "And immortality."

"I don't want that," Raven said, "Not anymore."

"Why not!" Klarion shouted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Raven had wanted to be on his level so long ago. Now she was faced with the chance to do just that…and…and she didn't want it? What the heck was going on!? Then suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"Raven," he began. Raven tensed, "Do you remember anything before Nabu replaced your memories."

"N-no. I barely remember that day at all." She said, "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because..." Klarion took a deep breath to calm himself, before continuing, "Nabu has porbably done something to you. The old you would never talk like this."

Raven scowled. "I don't buy that. You use Nabu as a scapgoat too often Klarion."

"That only proves my point, you hate Nabu." Klarion said. Of course now it all made sense, Nabu put a spell on Raven. In case her memory came back, he made it so that if Raven ever confronted Nancy her mind would contort into this…thing of self doubt. Now all Klarion had to do was have Raven spill Nancy's blood, it'd turn her back to normal.

"Raven!" A voice called out to the duo. Klarion growled as he saw Zatanna and Nightwng running toward them. They stopped a few feet from them.

"Zatanna?" Raven mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"Raven, you have to stop going after Nancy." Zatanna said, Raven scowled.

"I don't have any intention to off her!" She said as she felt herself being pulled behind Klarion. He glared at them.

"Ignore her, she's a little confused." He said, "I know what Nabu has done to her, and I plan of remedying this horrible excuse for a spell."

"Klarion, let her go!" Nightwing shouted, "If you don't you'll never get her back."

"I don't plan on losing her to begin with, not this time." Klarion said thrusting his hand outward as a large ball of fire flew from it, "Least of all to you again."

"Ekat nevar yawa morf mih!" Zatanna shouted as Raven was ripped away from Klarion's grip, she was then moved into Zatanna's arms.

"I don't very much enjoy being a rag doll." Raven growled.

"Sorry Raven, but I have to get you away from him." Zatanna said, Raven pushed way from her and glared.

"Why so you can send me back to Belle Reve? Have my memories rewritten?" She hissed, on her shoulders Cherie growled, "I don't think so."

"Raven, please, don't use your magic, you're in danger." Zatanna said. Raven glared.

"The time I'm in danger is when I'm around you!" She shouted, "Cherie…"

Cherei growled and jumped from her shoulders and transformed into a saber toothed cat and roared loudly.

"Raven no, please, they'll find you!" Zatanna shouted, Raven glared.

"Oh shut up Zatanna," She said, flicking her wrist and sending her backward into Nightwin who caught her before she hit the ground. Klarion grinned, at least Raven's attitude toward the justice league and Zatana was the same. Raven then flew back to Klarion and hugged his arm.

"I still have no intention in killing anyone." She said in a low hiss, Klarion rolled his eyes.

"For now." He said, suddenly he felt a shift in the magical plane. Klarion looked around, this aura was familiar, but he hadn't felt it since that time in the theater so long ago.

"Gone, Gone be the form of man," Shouted a voice. "And rise the demon Etrigan!"

Soon Etrigan stood before the, Zatanna and Nightwing stared. He had found them. This was bad. Now Raven was even more danger. If Etrigan got his hands on her. Raven froze. She remembered this creature. He had been haunting her nightmares ever since their last encounter. Etrigan—Jason Blood. The creature that would always come to her in her nightmares, which always ended with her dead.

"Klarion…" She said tightening her grip on his arm, Klarion glared.

"Ah uncle Jason, to what do I owe this, unwelcomed pleasure?" He growled. Etrigan glared at the Witchboy.

"You know very well why I'm here, Witch-boy." He growled, then pointed to Raven, "You're little love interest is leaving this world…for good."

Raven's body began to shake with fear. He was going to kill her, just like in her nightmares. But why? She hadn't hurt anyone in months. She sent Nancy back, she didn't kill her. Why was she now the target of this ancient demon?!

"Klarion…I want to go now…I want to go home now…" She said, Klarion looked to her.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you," He said, then ignited the ground with a large bright red flame that shot towards Etrigan, "I won't let him!"

Etrigan blocked the spell and then sent one of his own Klarion put up a barrier to keep it from hitting him however it shot past him and hit Raven. It knocked her and Cherie backward, and they hit the ground hard.

"RAVEN!" Zatanna shouted, "Etrigan, please, stop she isn't going to hurt anyone."

However Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Etrigan sped off toward Raven as she struggled to sit up. He also locked Klarion behind a large barrier, as well as Zatanna and Nightwing. He didn't trust the two when it came to the girl.

"Raven!" Klarion shrieked banging against the magical barrier that kept him from his woman. Raven stared up in fear, and tried to crawl away.

"Please…I…I don't want to die…" She mumbled, her tears soaking her cheeks. Cherie growled and attacked the yellow faced demon. Etrigan let out a howl of pain as the small cat scratched at his face. He grabbed the cat then flung him across the park into a nearby tree. Raven let out a scream of pain as she felt her familiar crumbled to the ground.

"If it is life you wish for." Etrigan said, holding out his hand as a glass ball formed in the palm of it, "Then I will be generous."

Raven screamed as there was a bright flash of light. Klarion, Zatanna, and Nightwing stared as the light faded and all that was left was Jason Blood holding a glass ball. The barriers fell. Klarion glared.

"Give her back!" He shouted throwing another ball of fire at Jason. He hadn't killed Raven had sent her somewhere within the glass ball.

"Give up clarion," Jason said, dropping the glass orb to the ground. The glass shattered at it made contact with the pavement below, the shards then turned to small blue flames. Klarion fell to his knees in despair. "The girl is gone now, go home."

With that Jason mumbled something in latin and soon disappeared. Leaving Klarion staring at the place Raven had once occupied. Once again…she was lost to him.

** What will happen next? Will Klarion be able to find Raven? Or is Raven lost forever? Find out in the next chapter of What If? See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha REVIEW!**


	14. Mind of Glass

Chapter 14

Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness  
There's no light of sun, no you can't hear any sound  
at all.  
Here I am waiting for you my love  
Why? You are so cruel to leave your Raven Alone.

** The song is call puppet Mary's theme from the game Ib. I changed the lyrics from that of a n English dub to fit this chapter and even without that I'm pretty sure I heard them wrong. you ever get the chance look up the song by Yari. It's good. I like it anyhow, and it's also what inspired me to write this chapter. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Years had gone by since Raven blu had been sent away from the plan to another by Jason blood, or Etrigan the ancient demon. Since then Klarion had been driven insane trying to find his Raven. Finally after so long of desperately trying to locate Raven. He found her.

~0~

"Who are you stranger? With such a pretty rose in your hand?" Raven's voice called out to a blue faced figure with a purple colored rose. Raven sat in a field of yellow roses, this stranger often visited her in this world. Before he came it was nothing but barren wasteland filled with nothing but monsters waiting to find and devour her very being. For a long time she was fearful of this world of horrors.

But then this figure, this strange blue skinned man with dark hair and kind smile found her. He had turned the world of her nightmares into a world of beauty, and life. Raven smiled innocently at this man that now stood before her with a purple colored rose. He knelt before her and smiled.

"For you dear Raven," he said sweetly, "Our time has been cut short I am afraid. Perhaps we shall meet again. In another world."

He placed the deep purple rose in Raven's lap and stood once again. Looking down at her with his coal black eyes. Raven began to cry.

"No, please….don't go!" She cried. She so desperately wanted someone to stay with her. She didn't want this magic that kept her world from crumbling into the nightmare she was once in. She didn't want to be alone in the dark anymore. She didn't want to die in this world alone.

"Goodbye, little Raven." The blue skinned man said, bowing to Raven as she sobbed and reached out for him. He smiled and soon his figure was gone, as well was the world he had made for her.

"NO!"

Raven laid in a crumbled heap on the cracked earth below her. She cried and shivered in fear. Fear of what the monster would do to her if they found her once again. She wished the man had taken her with him. Away from this world that she only knew. She wanted to leave. She wished ever so desperately to be set free from this horrible world in which she lived. She just wanted to go back into the world of roses again! Suddenly, a voice called out to her, a voice in all the darkness and silence.

"Raven!"

Raven sat up cautiously to see where the voice came from. However it was dark. So dark not even the brightest of light could pierce through it. She wondered if she had even heard the voice at all, or if she had simply imagined it. The voice called out to her again, this time behind a small light. It was a speck at first, but soon grew bigger, into that of a horned figure. Raven stared in fear.

~0~

Klarion looked through the darkness until he found Raven. When he did the first thing she did was scream in fear of him. Klarion looked to Teekl who meowed. Klarion then knelt down next to Raven who tried to crawl away from him in a desperate attempted to run. He grabbed her by the hand and looked to her.

"Raven, it's me. Klarion, don't you remember me?" He asked softly. Raven cried and struggled to release herself from his grip. Her hands were black and red from dirt and possibly blood trying to claw her way out of this world or whatever else was chasing her. Her cheeks were also dirty, and soaked with tears. The clothing she was wearing years ago when Etrigan banished her, were ripped and her hair was messy and tangled.

"No. leave! Scared!" She screamed Klarion stared. After so many years of what he assumed was torture in this world, had Raven's mind shattered? The distant look in her eyes told him it was true. His Raven was still gone from him. Klarion bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed. Raven seemed to calm down from this because she stopped fighting and touched his face where blood came from his lip.

"Blood…." She said then looked to Klarion, her distant sapphire blue eyes meeting his coal black ones. "Pain…"

"I've got to do something." Klarion said, grabbing Raven by the arms and helping her stand. Her legs were wobbly, and she couldn't stand on her own. They were also filthy and covered with dried blood, and her fear were bare, "Come with me Raven. I'll save you from this place."

From the distance there was a loud growl, it made Raven scream with fear and cling to Klarion's torso. She began to cry again as she clung to him. Teekl mewed to Klarion warning him that if they stayed any longer he might not get that chance. So without waiting any longer he held Raven tightly to him and opened a portal and took Raven out of that place.

~0~

Zatanna walked down the streets of Gotham, she had only recently gotten over the fact that Raven had been sent away. She was starting to make peace with that. However she had gone to the trouble of buying a headstone for Raven—since for all she really knew, Raven really was dead. Even if she wasn't the greatest person in the world she still deserved a memorial. She was in all actuality, Zatanna's friend.

"Zatanna…" Dick began, he had come with Zatanna for the past few years to pay his respects to the girl that was once Zatanna—his now girlfriend's—friend. Zatanna looked to him.

"I know how this looks, but for all I know Raven really is dead." She said, "The least I can do for her is this. She was being controlled by Klarion, she didn't deserve any of this."

"Right…" Dick said, "I know Z, but it's been years."

"I don't care." She said, "The only reason she got into this mess was because I became her friend."

Dick placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not your fault Zatanna, ok?" He asked, "You need to stop blaming yourself."

Zatanna nodded as the two walked down the streets to Gotham Cemetery, where Raven's mock burial sighting was placed. as they walked a thought came to Zatanna's mind.

"Dick, you don't think Klarion would ever go looking for her do you?" She asked. Dick shook his head.

"I doubt it, after she was sent away I'm pretty sure he'd given up on trying to keep her." He said, "I mean he's nothing but a spoiled brat, sorry Z, but I don't think even Klarion would go searching for her this long. Even if he did want her powers to himself."

"I…suppose you're right…" Zatanna said looking to the ground.

~0~

When Raven opened her eyes again light filled them. She let out a squeal of surprise and shut them closed again. The light burned her eyes for a moment, she then realized she wasn't in that other world anymore. She opened her eyes once again to see that she was in a room, and was lying on something soft. She let out a soft groan as she moved only to find herself tangled up in something. It was white and it was wrapped around her waist. Raven let out a yelp as she tried to free herself from them.

As she struggled she began to wonder where she was? She didn't remember how she got here. Nor did she remember how she escaped that dark world. She let out a cry of fear, as the confusion and terror of whatever was entrapping her began to take over. She then fell off what she was previously lying on and hit the ground below, hard. She began to cry.

"Raven?" A voice called to her. Raven looked up to see the horned figure walk toward her from a door in the room. The memories of how she had gotten here flooding back. This creature, this…boy had freed her from the dark world and for that she was more than grateful.

The boy knelt down to her and began to tear away what was tangling her. He let out a sigh as he helped her to her feet.

"Honestly Raven," He said to her, "How'd you manage to get yourself into this mess?"

Raven stared at him with an innocent look. She still didn't seem to know who he was, or the fact that she even knew who _she_ was. However she seemed to be happy to be back in this world, because she clung to him tightly. She mumbled something to him he couldn't quite understand, she was still a bit incoherent using smaller words and mostly babbles as ways to communicate.

"I've got to find a way to get your mind back." He said, Raven simply smiled at him and began to run her hands though his spiked hair. Suddenly a thought went through his mind,

"Then again it would be so much easier to just take your powers for myself." He said, "Then I could do away with you. And I'd be killing two birds with one stone—as the humans say."

Teekl growled.

"Of course you do have a point Teekl. As easy as that would be I have put a lot of work into her." He then said, looking down at the broken minded woman.

Raven stared up at him, as if trying to figure out if she really should trust him. After all he had the horns of one of the monsters that haunted her in the last world. However he did save her, and she wanted nothing more than to show him how grateful she was. But she began to miss the mysterious man, the one who turned her world into a pretty one full of flowers and light. The one with the strange purple rose in his hand and blue complexion skin. She wondered, for a brief moment, what became of him and if he knew that this boy was coming to save her.

"There are no books that has a spell that can return her to her normal state of mind Klarion." Teekl mewed, "At least, none that you possess."

"No, that's true, and there is no potion with the same effects." Klarion said, just then there was a loud meowing noise outside the room followed by scratching. Teekl groaned.

"Oh great, he's back." He growled, as Cherie Curie pushed through the small crack in the door and padded up to the trio. Raven smiled and stooped to pet the white and black cat.

"Pretty…"

Cherie looked up at his former master with a forlorn look in his green eyes as Raven ran her fingers through his fur. He then looked to Klarion and meowed.

"Yes it's me you old hair ball," Cherie hissed to Teekl—since he was the only other person who could understand him, "Who the hell else would be here, and unlike you worthless louses. I may have something to go on as far as bringing my Raven dearest back."

"Is that so?" Teekl asked, Klarion scowled.

"What's going on?" he asked. Cherie sighed.

"I may know of a woman who might be able to help us. She is half demon, and may know some spells to repair the broken shards of Raven dearest's mind." He said, Teekl narrowed his eyes.

"You're tone of voice tells me there's something else to that." He mewed. Cherie nodded and purred at Raven scratched him behind the ears.

"Yes, though she is of demonic origins she fights on our opposing side." He said, "So coercing her to help our Raven, may be a bit on the difficult side. Though I'm sure if Klarion wants our Lovely Raven back, this will not be a difficult task."

"Well who are we looking for? And how do we find her?" Klarion asked, after Teekl translated everything Cherie had said. Cherie's tail twitched.

"Oh I do not think finding her will be a difficult mission, she shares a name with our Raven after all." He mewed softly.

~0~

"AACHOO!" Raven sneezed, Starfire looked to her goth-like friend, cloaked in blue.

"Friend Raven, are you catching, the cold?" she asked floating to Raven who narrowed her eyes.

"I don't get sick, it's one of the reasons I meditate, so I don't get sick, or irritated." She growled as Starfire put her hand on Raven's forehead.

"Then is it perhaps, that someone distant is speaking of you?" She asked, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell would be talking about me?" She asked.

**Oooh isn't that interesting? How could Raven of the Teen Titans know a spell to bring Raven Blu back to her senses? Guess we'll find out later wont we? I was actually hoping to encorperate the Two Ravens in 'Klarion get's a girl' but that story actually took a huge turn from that, and I'm actually proud of how that is. SEE YOU LATER ARMADILLOS—UNLESS I SEE YOU FIRST! HAHA! Review! Those who do will get a kiss from Klarion—or Cherie in human form.  
Cherie-Stop prostituting me for reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

watch?v=WWTv4ZQdg8g

Superman/Batman issue #82

Chapter 15

I love you for everything you ever took from me  
I love the way you dominate and you violate me  
I love you for every time you gave up on me  
I love you for the way you look when you lie to me  
I love you for never believing in what I say  
I love you for never once giving me my way  
I love you for never delivering me from pain  
I love you for always driving me insane  
I'll bleed you dry now

**Ok usually I don't post when I don't get reviews, but I'm afraid I'll lose interest in the story if I don't keep going. So at the risk of not knowing whether or not you guys liked my last chapter—I'm doing chapter 15. I hope for reviews soon. Your reviews make my day and I've been having a bad week. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Raven stared at the Witchboy, he seemed happy. Though she wasn't exactly sure why, but she was happy that he was. This person saved her from the dark world. The world that she didn't exactly remember getting to but somehow ended up a long time ago. She was grateful, he was her savior. He turned to her with a smile, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Raven gave him a confused look.

"I'll get you back to the way you were Raven, I promise." He said, she simply stared in confusion, "You'll be back to your old self, I just have to find this other Raven."

With that he released Raven and walked out of the room leaving Cherie and Raven alone. Raven let out a small whimper as he left until she felt something fuzzy against her skin. She looked down and smiled as Cherie Curie purred and rubbed against her.

"Kitty." She said sweetly then plucked the cat from the ground and cuddled with him. Cherie mewed.

"My dear Raven, what happened to you?" He mumbled nuzzling Raven's cheek. Raven giggled and climbed back onto her bed with him, and he began to purr.

~0~

Zatanna sat in the den of the Cave looking through pictures on her laptop. They were pictures of her and Raven B.K.—Before Klarion. They had gone to the beach during one summer, and Zatanna had insisted on taking a lot of pictures. She sighed, she missed how close she and Raven used to be. If only she had been able to prevent Klarion from ever finding Raven, she probably wouldn't be dead today.

"Hey Z." Artemis said walking into the room Zatanna quickly shut her laptop.

"Oh hey Artemis." She said waving to the blond archer, "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's…going…I was actually about to ask you that though." Artemis said sitting down next to Zatanna. "I've noticed you've been moping around again."

"I haven't been moping." Zatana defended, Artemis gave her a look. She sighed, "Ok so I have been a little mopey lately."

"I understand that you two were friends, and I know I have no room to talk when it comes to relationships with people on the wrong side of the law," Artemis said, "But don't you think that…maybe you should let go?"

"Yeah…maybe but it's just that—"

Zatanna was interrupted by the loud alarm that went off. The two girls stood and looked to each other.

"That's coming from the main hall." Zatanna said Artemis nodded and the girls ran toward the main hall of the cave.

Meanwhile in the main hall, Klarion helped Raven stand, cursing under his breath and wondering why he even brought the daft woman with him in the first place. Then remembered that he didn't trust Abra Kadabra to watch her. Even if he could destroy the fake magician.

"Come on Raven get up." He groaned picking Raven up when Artemis and Zatanna ran into the room, "Damnit."

"Klarion?" Zatanna question, then stared in disbelief as she saw Raven clinging tightly to Klarion as he helped her stay standing. "R…Raven?"

"Surprise Zatanna..?" Klarion asked, placing his arm around Raven's waist to help support her. Artemis aimed her arrow at the duo.

"What are you two doing here?" She growled. Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"Oh put that away." He said flicking the wrist of his free hand turning the real arrow into a toy one. Raven giggled at the expression on Artemis's face.

"What did you do to Raven?" Zatanna shouted. Klarion glared.

"I didn't do anything. _YOU_, let her be sent away by Jason!" He shouted, "I saved her, while you pretended she never existed in the first place! Raven went through hell after you let Jason send her away! Her mind is shattered because of you baby heroes!"

Zatanna stared, Raven was alive, this whole time she was alive. Being tortured in some other world…and…Klarion…saved her?

"If she's gone why are you here?" Artemis growled snapping Zatanna from her daze. Klarion leered at her.

"You're precious Nightwing has something I want." He said, "He know where I can find the woman who can bring Raven back. So, where is he?"

"Nightwing's not here." Zatanna said, "Ecrof tou!"

Klarion glared, "I should have known you wouldn't want to help Raven." He then smirked a little, "You really are a lousy friend."

Zatanna froze. That wasn't true! She and Raven had been the best of friends before. It was Klarion's fault all this had been happening. If he had just stayed away from her none of this would have happened!

"Well it's been lovely chatting with you…" Klarion hissed grabbing Raven, "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll kill you later!"

Klarion then snapped his fingers and a vortex swirled around him and Raven as they both disappeared. Zatanna stared at the space they once occupied.

"Zatanna we have to get ahold of Nightwing," Artemis said, "Before Klarion has a chance to find him and does god knows what!"

"Right…" Zatanna said with a nod.

~0~

Meanwhile in Jump City Raven of the Teen Titans meditated in the main room of the tower when a sudden vision scared her. A sapphire eyed woman with horrendous amount of magical energy, she had an evil smile on her face and stared at Raven. She seemed to be after her, but why? What had she ever done to her?

"Raven are you alright?" Nightwing asked catching Raven as she fell from her trance. Raven looked up to him and nodded.

"Dick…what are you doing here?" She asked. Nightwing smirked.

"Just checking up on my former team, the Teen Titans have been doing pretty well with themselves without me." He said, "Kinda miss the place."

Raven sighed and stood, "I thought joining the Justice League was what you wanted."

"True, but the Teen Titans is where I stared after Batman." He said, "This was my team, so I kinda miss the place."

"Hm, Nightwing, do you know a person named Klarion?" Raven asked suddenly. Nightwing froze.

"He's an evil little brat, an alley of the League sent his girlfriend to another world. We haven't really heard from him since." He explained, "Why?"

"I saw her just now, his girlfriend I mean." Raven explained, "I…I think they're after me."

Nightwing scowled, and placed his hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Why? Why do you think that?" he asked, Raven shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that I saw her, and the name Klarion, all I know is that I felt malice, a lot of it. And I really don't want to find out why." She said, pulling her hood over her head. "I know part of the reason however, is about the girl. And something about two girls sharing a name, but different minds."

"Raven." Nightwing mumbled, Raven turned to him.

"What?" she asked. Nightwing paused.

"The girl, her name is also Raven." He said, "She did some pretty nasty things, but I don't think you have to worry. Raven Blu isn't coming back anytime soon. Not even Dr. Fate can find her, I doubt Klarion will be able to find her either."

"Really?" Raven asked. Nightwing nodded.

"But your vision does bother me," He said, "I'll give the heads up to the other members of the League."

"Ok…" Raven said, blushing slightly. Nightwing smirked and then walked off out of the Tower. Raven let out a sigh and went back into her meditation position and went back into her trance. She had just reentered when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the face of an orange cat, it hissed at her. She looked up to see a grinning face, it was attached to a boy, a boy with spiked hair. Klarion.

"Rachel Roth, better known as Raven of the Teen Titans." Klarion said gripping Raven's shoulder tightly, "You're a hard girl to find."

**Bum bum BUM! Klarion has made contact with Raven of the Teen Titans, what will become Raven and the other Raven as well. Get ready for a confusing chapter involving both Ravens! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first!HAHA REVIEW!**


	16. The Witch is Back!

Chapter 16

Where are my eyes?  
Where is my lip?  
Why is here a place  
cold darkness here?

**To the guest who commented on the idea of a BartXLita story…Go read Invasion of the Blue Rafters. It's getting to that point soon. -.- but this is the wrong place to comment on that. Sorry. Unless you're going to comment on this story, involving Raven Blu and Klarion, please…don't comment at all. It's not that I don't appreciate it, I love reviews, it just has nothing to do with this tory. Sorry. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You're Klarion." Raven said in disbelief. Disbelief in the fact that he was here, at Titan Tower, right in front of her. And grinning like mad.

"Yes I am, and you're the other Raven, the Raven I need to bring mine back." Klarion said, Raven looked over to see the same girl she had seen prior to this. She was different, her eyes were not filled with malice, her aura did not burn with evil and hatred that her vision did. Instead her eyes were innocent her aura pure. This was a totally different person, she was…broken.

"Back…?" Raven asked, staring into the other Raven's eyes. Klarion nodded.

"Two girls that share a name but different minds." He said then dipped to Raven's level, "I might not be able to bring my Raven back, but I'm sure you do, Daughter of Trigon."

Raven stared, what was he planning to do? Use her to bring his girlfriend back, yes, but how? He wasn't going to destroy her was he? Klarion scowled and grabbed his Raven by the hand.

"You see my Raven took a trip into a different world, it shattered her mind and turned her into the helpless child you see before you." He said his Raven smiled sweetly and grabbed him into a sweet hug, "As much as I enjoy passive Raven, I want the old Raven back. You are going to do that, being a demon child I know you have magics that can restore her."

"And if I refuse?" Raven hissed, suddenly Klarion grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the standing position.

"Then I'll slaughter everyone you hold dear, starting with that green boy." He growled back Raven flinched, then went to say her incantation when Klarion snapped his fingers and a gag wrapped around her mouth.

"Tut tut tut Rachel Roth," he said shaking his finger in her face. She glared at him, "Any word that comes out of that mouth of your now, had better be the way to restore my Raven to her former glory."

Raven glared, what could she do? She was powerless without the use of her incantation. Klarion smirked to her while his Raven sat on her knees looking up at them, her head tilted in confusion like a puppy. Raven sighed.

"You bastard…"

"I've been called worse, by those more threatening than you. Demon bitch." Klarion growled tossing Raven to the ground. He then wrapped his arms around his Raven, "Now, get to work."

"Even if I did know a way to bring her mind back, what guarantee do I have that you won't hurt my friends?" Raven asked, Klarion shrugged.

"You really don't, but even a small glimmer of hope is worth more than a blind ideology. Isn't it?" He asked, "Now stop stalling, and restore my Raven."

"The process takes time Klarion. And a lot of equipment." Raven said, she figured if she could just buy some time. Maybe she could figure out a way to get out of there and back to Nightwing, there was no way she was fighting a Lord of Chaos on her own.

Klarion pursed her lips in thought. Raven's heart pounded in her chest, hoping to god he wouldn't see through her plan. Klarion then stood.

"What do you need?" He asked, Teekl growled to him from his shoulders as a the doors to the Tower opened. Klarion cursed.

"Friend Raven, I just saw Nightwing are—" Starfire stopped when she saw Klarion and his companion. She glared, her eyes lighting green with power as well as her palms, "Who are you and what are you doing with my friend?"

"Starfire! Don't!" Raven shouted, Klarion snorted and looked to Teekl, who mewed and jumped from his shoulders turning into a large tiger and roared. Starfire let out a growl of anger as well as she flew at the beast.

"Now that I think of it where is my Raven's familiar, Cherie?" Klarion asked, placing his finger to his chin. He shrugged. Not important right now. He looked to Raven Roth as she stared at Starfire and Teekl fighting. "Now I'll tell you one more time, The Light has no plans for you and your Teen Titans, it would be in your best interest to just do what needs to be done."

"Azorath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted as a black raven shaped specter grabbed Klarion's Raven. she let out a yelp, as Kalrion glared, "I will not allow you to bully me into restoring your girlfriend's mind!"

"You bitch!" Klarion shouted summoning a pair of demonic claws, "I'll end you both!"

Suddenly Klarion felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the girl Starfire standing behind him. She scowled.

"Sorry, but I did not wish to hit you while your back was turned." She said and socked him in the face sending him flying into a nearby wall. In Raven's grasp Raven Blu let out a cry.

"Starfire, we need to get him out of the tower." Raven shouted, Starfire nodded.

"But first, friend, tell me, who is that by you?" She asked, Raven looked to Raven Blu who was now crying. She sighed.

"It's…complicated." She said. Meanwhile Klarion stumbled to stand. He glared at the two girls as Teekl ran to his side, and meowed.

"I'm going to rip you both to shreds for this! Give her back!" He shouted summoning a fire ball between the palms of his hands. Starfire glared, and flew at him throwing her starbolts at him, Klarion huffed and through up a barrier. Starfire let out a growl of frustration and began slamming her fists against the magical wall.

"Your girlfriend's not going anyway Klarion." Raven said then waved her hands into an 'X' shape in front of her chest. "Azorath Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Klarion looked down as suddenly a black vortex opened up under him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh now you're just being petty." He growled, "This isn't over."

"You are not welcome here!" Starfire and Raven shouted then casted him out of Titans Tower. Klarion let out a loud growl.

"I'll be back!" He shouted before disappearing for good. Starfire let out a sigh of relief then looked to Raven who was now standing on the ground with the other Raven crying in her arms.

"Raven, are you alright, you are not hurt are you?" she asked, Raven shook her head.

"No, but that was way too easy." She said, Starfire cocked her head to the side in confusion. Raven sighed. "He'll be back."

"Who was that boy? And who is this that you now stand with?" Starfire asked.

"His name's Klarion, he's a Lord of Chaos," Raven said then helped Raven Blu to her feet, "And this…is Raven Blu. The girl the Justice League sent to another world two yeas ago. Klarion's lover. We need to call the others."

~0~

Soon the other Titans were at Titan's Tower, including Nightwing. He stared as Raven Blu sat in the corner, frightened, and in the fetal position, her hands covering her ears as she stared at the group. He looked to Raven and scowled.

"When did she get here?" He asked.

"Not long after you left, Klarion showed up he demanded I restore her mind." Raven explained, "Luckily Starfire came back or else who knows what would have happened."

"Waow! Helllooo! Wait a minute, who is this chick? What's a Lord of Chaos?" Beastboy shouted, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Klario the Witchboy, he's a Lord of Chaos, a magical being that does exactly what his name says. Creates chaos." She explained.

"Raven Blu's an old friend of Zatanna's she started going out with Klarion a few years ago." Nightwing finished, explaining the part where he was involved. "Jason Blood sent her to another world, we all thought Klarion wouldn't be able to find him since Dr. Fate could never find her presence, but I guess we were wrong."

"So this Lord of Chaos Klarion kid found his long lost girlfriend? What's that have to do with our Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"He wanted me to restore her mind, bring her back to her former self." Raven said, "Starfire and I managed to cast him out of the house, but it was way too easy. He wasn't really fighting. I think he'll be back."

"I don't doubt it," Nightwing said, "Especially since he left Raven Blu here."

"So what do we do then?" Starfire asked, "Will you contact the Justice League and inform them of what is going on?"

"Not yet." Nightwing said.

"What?! Hello! If that crazy Witchboy, lord of chaos—whatever comes back, what makes you think we can take him? Even Raven said she couldn't take him on her own!" Beastboy shouted, Raven leered at him. "aheh no offence Raven."

"He's right Nightwing, Klarion could really hurt us, you've fought him before and barely beat him without Fate." She said, "I think it would be wiser if you told them she was here."

"If I tell the League they'd take her to the Tower, and Klarion would have perfect access to it." Nightwing said, "At least with her here Klarion won't think to look for her. He knows that I once fought with you guys, so he knows that I would call the League. It'll much safer if she's here."

"Man are we absolutely sure about this?" Cyborg asked, Nightwing nodded then walked up to Raven Blu who was now muttering to herself in words that didn't make sense. She flinched when he crouched down to her level. He looked to her and noticed the red stone around her neck, he reached out for it, snatching the trinket from around her neck. Raven Blu let out a yelp as the necklace was removed.

"This," Nightwing said holding the stone in his hand. "is what he uses to find her everytime she's here in this world."

"A alocante lapis?" Raven asked, Nightwing nodded.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"A location Stone. You give it to a person when you want to keep tabs on them." Raven explained, "It's not surprising someone as possessive as a bratty Lord of Chaos would want his girlfriend to have that on her."

"He'll have a hard time finding her without it," Nightwing said, dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. It shattered into red dust and blew away. "It should be easier to keep her now."

"Alright, but if things get out of hand," Cyborg said, "You need to call your man Batman with the League."

"I know, and I will." Nightwing said, "But until then, we'll keep her here. Away from the League, and away from….everyone else."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, but kept her opinion to herself on the matter. The others nodded and Nightwing left.

"Ok, she's not staying in my room." Beastboy said, the others glared, "What? I don't want the crazy psycho girlfriend sleeping in my room."

"I'll keep her in my room." Raven said, "I'll put up a magical barrier around her and she won't get out."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Starfire asked, "It would serve no problem for me to have the…witchgirlfriend in—"

"No." Raven growled stooping down to help Raven Blu, "She'll stay in my room. This is magic, dark magic. Something I know a thing or two about. Even if I can't take Klarion on my own, I can at least keep some simple minded girl from getting lost."

"I'm not arguin that one." Cyborg said, "But if you need anything just tell us."

"Don't worry. I will." Raven said as the others left the room. Once gone Raven Blu looked up to her, her distant sapphire blue eyes staring deep into Raven's purple ones. Raven Blu reached out and touched Raven's face.

"Bird." Raven Blu said softly, "Black…bird…."

"Yeah that's me, that's us." Raven said helping Raven Blu stand and leading her to her room, "Come on."

Raven sat down on her bed, watching Raven Blu lie on the floor in her room. She played with one of the four eyed raven figurine that decorated Raven's room. She was finally calm. When Raven first brought her in she screamed at the sight of all the figurines and demonic looking things. It was really hectic to calm her down. Raven sighed.

"This is what I get for choosing a name like Raven." She grumbled, "But I like Raven. it's better than Rachel."

"Rothy…" Raven Blu said. Raven looked over to see she had moved from her spot on the floor and was now on the bed. "Help?"

"Help? Oh no I don't think so. I'm not bringing you back." Raven hissed scaring Raven Blu into backing away.

"Pain…Scared…." She mumbled, "Help?"

"I'm not helping you regain your power either." Raven growled, "You're not coming back. Ever."

Raven Blu let out a small cry. Raven groaned. There was no way she was going to help this girl. No matter what she was going through. She wasn't about to bring the mind of this crazy powerful woman back. Suddenly a voice crept into Raven's mind.

_She's not the same. Don't you want to see?_

Raven went wide eyed and looked around. Curious to know where the voice had come from. She looked to Raven Blu who seemed as dumbfounded as she was. Well maybe not, Raven Blu was very simple at the moment so—moving on.

_Come on admit it, you want to know the kind of power she has.  
It's ok. We won't tell. It will be our little secret._

"No." Raven growled covering her ears with her hands. Raven Blu mimicked her actions. "I won't!"

_Please, don't tell me you're not even a little curious.  
You're the same. Same powers, same name. It's fate!_

"I don't believe in fate!" Raven shouted looking around the room. Raven Blu was now in the corner of her room next to her bed crying. "Raven?"

"Monsters…scared…no more…help." Raven Blu cried. Raven scowled and went to her door when a sudden barrier shot up around her room, blocking the windows and her door. Raven glared.

"What's going on?" Raven growled, then glared at the door as she activated her powers trying to break down the door. It didn't work.

_Ah, ah ah. You don't get to leave yet.  
Not before you admit you want to see it. Her powers._

"I don't want to see it!" Raven shouted, "Let me out!"

Suddenly Raven Blu screamed. Raven looked back to her she looked as though she was trying to become one with the wall. As though she was trying to get away from someone, then a black shadow appeared on the floor of Raven's room. It rose into a dark figure with red eyes and black claws. Raven stared, and went to use her spell, but something was wrong. Her powers weren't working.

_Ooh, scary faced with a monster._

The monster then turned and looked to Raven and roared, it then went to pounce on her. Raven, not having anything else she could do, jumped to dodge the monster.

_And no powers._

"SHUTUP!" Raven shouted as the monster pounce again.

_Oh! I know, I know! Maybe you could revive the girl.  
I bet she could kill this thing._

_ "_I won't!" Raven shouted, then wondered why no one else in the house could hear her. Surely they could, the walls weren't that thick. So why couldn't they?

_Barriers do more than keep you in.  
They also keep unwanted persons out._

"Damn it!" Raven growled, this thing that was talking was doing whatever it could to keep Raven from leaving. It seemed hellbent on having her revive Raven Blu too. Suddenly the creature was on her, it backhanded her across her room. Raven let out a groan of pain, as the monster came at her again, it roared and grabbed her by the shirt collar.

_Just do as your told.  
And it'll be all over. We promise._

Raven was about to lose consciousness. Pain shot through her body.

_Say and if you don't. We could always kill the others.  
That Beastboy seems like he'd be a real screamer. Hee._

"ALRIGHT!" she screamed, defeated. Suddenly the shadow creature vanished and dropped Raven to the ground.

_Now that's what we wanna hear.  
Now do it!_

Raven groaned as she staggered to stand, she then walked to Raven Blu who was cowering in the corner. Her face buried in her hands and shivering. When Raven touched her, she stopped, and looked to her.

"Black bird…" She mumbled, and touched Raven's face tracing her cheeks with her fingers. Raven sighed, and crossed her legs Indian style. She then began to chant.

"Azorath Metrion Zinthos… Spiritus in mundo exisse, reddere mentem eius abiit." She mumbled, suddenly the two Ravens' bodies filled with a bright light that filled the room touching every dark corner of Raven Roth's room. When the light vanished Raven fell to the ground, her body had gone limp. She used up a lot of power.

"Hm, so _you're_ my other self?" A voice said, Raven looked up to see Raven Blu sitting on her bed her legs crossed elegantly. She leaned forward to look down at Raven, "Gotta say, I'm kinda disappointed. But hey thanks for the revival. Feels good to be back."

Raven Blu then stood and walked to a different part of the room. "So yeah, I'll be going now."

Raven Roth moved to stand but soon found herself in the air, Raven Blu looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't get up, I can find my own way out." She said placing Raven on her bed, "And out of gratitude for bringing me back from that shit whole of a mind funk I was in—oh and the whole being the opposite of me, sharing a name and all that jazz. I won't kill you."

Raven glared.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Raven Blu said, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not all big and band and killing blindly. I've got some good in me—albeit it's little, and shrinking ever so much in growing days but moving on. I have no reason to end you. All I want is to go back and be with my boyfriend. That ok with you?"

"Just because you're back to normal….doesn't mean we can't stop you." Raven growled. Raven Blu held up her hands in defense.

"Woaw, back it up here demon girl. Did you not hear me? I have no intention on killing anyone, least of all that bitch who got me sent here." She said crossing her arms, "So when you see Nightwing again tell him that for me kay? In the meantime I'll do my best to keep Klarion off your back, for the time being, course I'm not sure how well I can do that. He's still pretty angry with me.

Well anyway, I'm gonna go now." Raven said then snapped her fingers as a portal opened up next to her, "Anyway I'm gonna go, Oh and Raven—Rachel—whatever, Love your room."

Then just like that Raven Blu vanished as though she was never there to begin with. Raven sat up then heard her door crash as everyone poured in.

"Raven are you ok? What happened?" Cyborg asked, the group looked around the room.

"And…where is the other Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head.

"Gone…" She mumbled, "Something happened, some shadow monster attacked until I brought Raven Blu back…"

"Raven…you didn't…" Beastboy mumbled. Raven glared.

"I didn't have a choice!" She shouted, "Now Raven Blu's back, and it's all my fault."

**W00t Raven Blu's back! To be honest this was a very hard chapter to type up. I couldn't keep up myself with the whole Rachel Roth Raven and Raven Blu Raven. So sorry for the confusion. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	17. Stranger With a Purple Rose

Chapter 17

**It's been so hard to write these Klarion based fanfictions. Between the show being canceled and no good Klarion fanfictions in the world, it's hard to be motivated into typing. Which sucks because I loved typing the first story 'Klarion gets a girl'—as lame as that title may be—And now thanks to Cartoon network getting rid of DC nation—a major finger flip to the DC audience who would have dressed up and gone to comicon as their favorites. All in all it sucks and writers block does me no good! Oh speaking of Comicon! If you were to go who would you cosplay as? Tell me in your reviews after this chapter! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**~prologue~**

Far off in a distant land haha!—sorry couldn't resist. Onto seriousness*—Far off in some other part of the world, possibly in a whole other dimension all together, there was a house, a very large, magnificent, and expensive looking house that sat tucked away deep into a dreary and dead looking wood. So far deep no mortal dared tread into for fear of what lurked inside the possibly haunted forest. Inside said house was a young boy, with a pale blue complexion. He sat in a posh-looking chair, made of black stained oak, lined with red velvet-like material.

This boy was not afraid of these woods, he very much enjoyed it. Though he only stayed long enough to gather a few things; his familiar, a book on dimensions to travel to, etc. He still enjoyed this world so. This time however he simply sat, in the den of his expensive house, sitting in his lavished chair, and stroking his familiar, a red cobra named Draco. He smirked as he watched the glow of a large crystal ball that floated in front of him, his mind traveling to a memory he had. One that involved some poor human with enormous magical potential, she had been banished to a world not far from this one. A world of darkness and filled with monsters. All of which wanted nothing more than to devour her, soul, aura, flesh and all.

He had found her by complete accident. Though when he first laid eyes on this dark blue haired woman, with sapphire eyes, he had been filled with an emotion. An emotion he didn't quite know how to go about. It was not interest—though he certainly was interested in the girl—and it was not love. If anything the word he would use to describe the feeling he had when he saw her, and felt her magical aura was one simple, four letter word.

To humans it seemed to always be confused for 'love,' but no, this boy knew better. This boy knew he could _never_ love this human-turned-witch, no what he felt was all-in-all; Lust.

Lust for the anger she emitted, a lust for the power she possessed, and a deep desire to snatch her away from the person, who _did_ in fact love this woman. Snatch her away from the person who wanted her all to himself, the person who—with a help of a few human companions—foiled his plans on several occasions. A smile creped upon the blue skinned boy's lips as he remembered what he did when he discovered who this woman was. Her name was that of a bird, and one used in many macabre poems. her mannerisms—at the time—were of a scared kitten faced with a large rabid dog. When he met her he knew he wanted her. So, to do so—without undoing the magics that had shattered her mind—he changed her world. Turning the once dark and scary wasteland into something from a child's fairytale land. Filling it with light and beautiful flowers, and casting away the monsters that once tried to eat her. He had also stayed by her side, and visited her. Each time bringing a rose the color of violets, this single rose was would cause her to always remember his face, but never his name—not that he gave it to her anyhow—for fear that when her mind did return, she'd tell the person who did love her. In doing that it would have ruined all plans he had for him—his rival, and the boy couldn't have that.

Oh no. that would take all the fun out of snatching her from his arms, and taking the power that he was sure many were after.

A sudden change of color in the crystal ball, snapped the boy from his deep thoughts. He looked as the color changed from white, to a deep purple. The snake hissed as his master rested his head on the palm of his hand. An evil smile creeping along his face as he spoke in a low, dark, and cryptic tone.

"And now, I have you…My, Raven."

~0~

Raven stretched as she woke up that morning, this time next to Klarion. She felt great; she was no longer in the dark world, no longer alone, and no longer trapped in her own mind. All thanks to the wonderful Witch-boy who slept soundly next to her. Raven sat up, as her mind began to wander. To things such as Rachel Roth—the other Raven that had brought her back the night before—and the Teen Titans, the heroes she worked with.

What would have happened if Cherie had never told him about Raven Roth. Or ever still, what if Klarion had chosen to take her powers instead. She remembered everything from when she was trapped in her own mind. He had mentioned taking her powers for himself, but decided not to. She would never tell Klarion that she remembered, who knows how he'd react if she did. She let out a sigh, then suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked over and saw Klarion, now awake, his arms wrapped around her waist as he looked up at her.

"You're up early…." He grumbled, almost unhappy with waking up. Raven made a face.

"And you would know wouldn't ya Klarion?" She asked, Klarion scowled up at her as if somewhat annoyed by her comment. He let out a slight huffed and rolled over, but not before dragging Raven back down on her back. Raven let out a slight yelp as she was suddenly brought back down. She then laughed as she kissed Klarion on the lips.

"Does the word aggressive mean anything to you witch-boy?" she asked, Klarion narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in thought then shrugged.

"It does, I don't care, and I'm tired." He muttered, snuggling his face into Raven's chest. Raven felt her face blush as she sighed and ran her hand through Klarion's hair. She was glad to be back, though there was still something at the back of her mind. Things she just couldn't seem to remember, but at the same time, refused to be forgotten completely. The dark world for example. The monsters that lived there she would never forget them. Never forget the fear she felt, the sheer terror of being hunted down. She shook her head, shaking the memories from her mind. She then felt a sudden pinch in her lower back, finger nails to be exact. Klarion's to be more specific. Raven scowled as she felt a slight growl rumbled from him.

"You're squirming too much." He growled Raven huffed.

"You really need to trim your nails. They're longer than mine." She hissed. Klarion's brow rose as he lifted his head to look into Raven's eyes.

"I've never heard you complain before. Especially last night…" He said a perverted smirk spreading across his face, Raven went wide eyed as her face turned bright red. Yup everything was back to normal. The playful taunting, Klarion's sarcastic flirting, and Raven's usually quick come backs. This time however she had no come back, well she had one.

In one quick fluid motion Raven wrapped her legs around Klarion's waist and her arms around his neck. The movement catching him by surprise as she then brought him on top of her and kissed him for a long time. When she finally broke away to breathe Klarion gave a smirk.

"And that was for..?" He asked amused by Raven's behavior. Raven looked up at him, staring into his coal black eyes.

"Because I love you…" She said, Klarion cocked an eyebrow at the girl. Was she truly ok from her return? Her actions—though very much amusing and appreciated—were puzzling. So much so the question she asked next shocked him, "Do you…love me?"

Klarion scowled, her voice sounded so small and weak, her words unsure. It was definitely an moment that was out of character for her. For a moment he said nothing simply sliding his until body his arms wrapped around her and his head rested once again on Raven's chest. He could hear her heart beat, it drummed at an alarming rate, indicating she was nervous for his answer. When he didn't answer right away he felt her lungs fill up with another thought.

"That's not a word, I tend to use." He said coldly, cutting her off before she spoke. He felt Raven tense in his arms. She didn't like that answer, but at the same time it felt like she half expected it as well. Her heart rate slowed to a calmed beat, and she let out a breath she was holding.

"That didn't…" Before Raven could finish her sentence Klarion forced a kiss on her. The surprising force of it, making her moan slightly. '**Love'** was a word a Lord of Chaos didn't use, and he wouldn't start using it any time soon either. Though he was sure the question would come up again in the future—and with any hope not in the near future—so for now, he'd just have to take Raven's mind off of it. After all '**Love'** was binding, it was powerful, and at the same time, it was destructive. And that was something Klarion planned to stay away from for a very, _very_ long time.

~0~

"Raven was with the Titans…and you didn't tell me?" Zatanna shouted. She had found out, the night before that Raven Blu, her old friend had been with the Teen Titans. She had also been told that her mind had been restored by Rachel Roth (Raven) and now she was gone. Dick scratched a nonexistent itch on the back of his head nervously.

"I thought it was better that you didn't know." He said. Zatanna went wide eyed with anger.

"Better?! I thought Raven was dead! Then Klarion shows up out of the nowhere—with Raven, looking for you!" she screamed, "Now I know why! Because you knew where Rachel was living, and you knew she could restore Raven's mind! Then I find out through Beast Boy…"

Dick scowled, he should have known Beast boy couldn't keep a secret. Even for Rachel's sake.

"You lied to me Dick!" Zatanna shouted, "Whether you said anything or not you lied to me! You knew Raven was here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" Dick said sternly. Zatanna froze, and stared up at him. "Raven makes you act hysterical. You freak out anytime someone mentions her name!"

"She was my friend Dick, my _best_ friend. She was the only _normal_ friend I had even before my dad put on the helmet." Zatanna argued, "And because of Klarion the Witch-boy I've lost them both, again and again…AND AGAIN!"

Zatanna was near hysteria before Dick placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. Calming her down. He looked to her; sympathy, love, and fear, showing in his face.

"Listen, Z. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. But you were finally getting over the fact that she was gone. You were finally smiling again." He said, "I didn't want to ruin that. Not again."

Zatanna shook her head, and shrugged out of Dick's grip. She then turned her back on him, and rubbed her forearms.

"I'm not sure if you did or not." She said, then looked over her shoulders at him with a sad look in her eyes, "But I do know, that it's going to be near impossible to trust you on this anymore."

"Zatanna…"

"No Dick I'm serious, I know Raven's done bad, and she deserves to be locked up for what she's done." She said turning her attention back to him, "But what you fail to realize is that now, because of the League, because of Jason Blood and Etrigan, and because of Klarion…Raven needs help. Both spiritually, and perhaps now, even mentally. Who knows what happened when Jason ported her away, who knows what world she landed in because of that man!"

"Zatanna it was for her own good. You know, that with her powers working for the dark, she could be a real threat. Even bigger than the light," Dick said, "And even if she was on our side, or gave up magic completely, you know some other witch or wizard—or whatever would have taken her power for themselves."

"Which is why I'd protect her!" Zatanna shouted. Dick glared.

"You couldn't even protect her from Klarion." He said. Zatanna tensed, then suddenly slapped Dick across the face. She was beyond angry with him now. She was livid. Even if she died she would have protected Raven from anyone. The only reason Klarion had gotten to her…was because she let her guard down.

"Don't talk to me…" She said, then walked off leaving Dick behind. In anger and frustration, Dick punched the wall, leaving a small crater in the drywall.

"Damnit." He hissed. Why did some girl like Raven, have so much power over Zatanna?

**Why indeed? And how? Anyway, I've finally gotten some inspiration to start typing again. THANK YOU TUMBLR and your many, many Klarion fanpages. Lot's of really cool fanarts—some disturbing ones too. Like I'm all for the yaoiness—come with being otaku—but I just can't see him with any of the male—or female—characters of the show. Especially kaldur and superboy. Anyway thanks to the really good pictures on tumblr I've been in the mood to type. If you want to see them go to my tumbler page (link is on my profile) you can see all the Klarion pages I fallow and find some really good pics of our favorite witch-boy. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha REVIEW!**

**(*) I couldnt resist that kind of opening. sorry I was just playing. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Ok I recently got the Injustice Gods Among Us game, It rocks! Except the voice actor for Joker! I mean sure I can get over the fact that our favorite Harley Quinn isn't being played by Arleen Sorkin, but Mark Hamil, you're retirement from Mista J cannot be over looked. This guy—whilest has the attitude down—does now have his laugh. The Joker laugh is a sacred artifact that only Mark Hamil can perform! Though the fact that Raven isn't being played by Tarra strong is lame. I mean honestly, this person they're using is just plain weird. Ok, I'm done. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Once again, Klarion is out doing things for the Light, and I'm stuck here…" Raven said sitting upside down on her and Klarion's bed, "Bored out of my damn mind."

"You could always join in with the Injustice League again." Cherie mewed as he laid on Raven's stomach. Raven sighed.

"Nah, that Vertigo guy makes me sick. Even without that stupid headband." She said, Cherie mewed.

"Well, short of joining the Light, there isn't much you can truly do about your boredom then is there?" He asked.

"Until Klarion comes back, and I get Abra Kadabra off my back." She said, "Then I suppose something could happen."

"You human's and your…activities." Cherie hissed. Raven sat up and looked down at the white and black cat.

"Dude, you're an animal. You're supposed to be worse than 'us humans.'" She said then laid back down. "Though recently I realize now, that while without Klarion I'm a really dull person."

"I might have a change for that my dear." Klarion said appearing on top of Raven, surprising her and making her squeal. Raven cocked her head to the side.

"And how might that be?" she asked, Cherie growled as he laid squashed between the two. Klarion sat up.

"Sorry Cher…" Raven said with a giggle as Cherie hissed and jumped off her and onto the ground where Teekl sat. "Now you were saying?"

"I have a job to do, and I figured it was high time you and I had a little fun." Klarion said with a devilish smirk. Raven frowned, and pushed Klarion upward so she could sit up.

"I-I don't think so babe…" she mumbled, Klarion scowled.

"Why not?" he asked, Raven bit her lip and rubbed her forearms with her hands nervously. She looked to Klarion, who scowled, demanding an answer. Finally she let out a worried groan.

"Isn't that obvious Klarion? I…I don't want to be sent back there." She said moving out from under Klarion and standing up, she then moved from the bed and turning her back to him, "If—if you had…_any_, idea what that world was like…"

"I thought you had no memory of that." Klarion said sitting on the edge of the bed, Raven shook her head.

"I never said I didn't remember, I said I didn't _want_ to remember." She said, "Those things, those…monsters that wanted to kill me. Never knowing where they were coming from, or when they were coming. It was horrible."

"That's over now," Klarion said, "You're back here, with me again. You're mine again. Besides we're just going to raise a bit of hell. Nothing will happen, to you anyhow. I can promise you at least that much."

Raven looked back to him and gave him a nervous smile, "You really promise babe?"

"I do." He said with a nod, Raven let out a shaky sigh and walked over to Klarion and straddled his lap. He placed his hands on her hips while she moved in to hug him, the two sat there for a moment before Raven spoke again.

"I never want to go back there again." She said hugging Klarion tight. Klarion sat there for a moment then pulled Raven away till he could see her face.

"And I'll murder anyone who tries to take you away from me again." He said, Raven smiled then kissed her boyfriend on the lips. She then let out an evil giggle.

"Now, let's put on a show." She said.

~0~

"So, Raven's back with all her powers and memories." Nightwing said, original members of the team and the Teen Titans were all in attendance. Since Raven was with the Teen Titans when her mind was restored, everyone figured they had a right to be involved.

"You think she might be on the low down now that she's back?" Cyborg asked, "I mean with all that trouble Klarion and her went through I don't think she'd want to throw that away so soon."

"Raven's not in control," Zatanna said, Nightwing scowled as Zatanna scowled back. The two weren't on speaking terms at the moment ever since Dick had kept Raven's whereabouts from her. "I'm not saying she's innocent, but Klarion forced her to do a lot of things that got her sent out. If he's still in control then this quiet lull won't last much longer."

"I can believe that." Rachel said, Zatanna nodded."That being said, we need to take Raven in. She needs to be brought in and dealt with."

"Preferably without her getting sent to another world." Zatanna said, "Klarion's already proved that he's will to search for her. Whether it's for her powers, or he actually likes her, has yet to be determined."

"Right." Nightwing said.

"So how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Conner asked.

"We'll have to find some way to get her away from the Witch-boy." M'gaan said, "Maybe if we get her away from him she'll go back to normal."

"If she ever was normal." Beastboy mumbled, Zatanna narrowed her eyes then shrugged.

"But, how are we to find this other Raven girl?" Starfire asked, "We do not know where she is at the moment, and lost track of her after she was restored."

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem." Cyborg said, "Gotta report that some couple is terrorizing Jump City."

"So then we have a home field advantage, sweet." Beastboy said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Zatanna said, "Those two always have an advantage."

"It's no doubt some kind of distraction. The Light always has Klarion doing the distraction for something bigger." Nightwing said, "Half us will confront Klarion and Raven, the rest will stay here and figure out what's really going on."

"Right," Cyborg said, "I'll stay here and check out any other red flags that might tell us where the Light's real target is."

"Ok then, Raven, Zatanna and Beastboy you stay here with Cyborg." Nightwing said, "The rest come with me."

"Excuse me?" Raven and Zatanna growled.

"With all due respect Nightwing, I believe I've earned some say in where I go on this mission." Raven said calmly.

"And the last time I let you do something about Raven, we ended up in this exact situation." Zatanna growled, "I am _not_ sitting this one out."

Nightwing and Zatanna had a small stare down, neither of them giving in. Nightwing didn't want Zatanna to tag along because he knew what would happen; Raven would taunt her, or guilt trip her and have her throw the fight. Thus resulting in Raven and Klarion escaping.

Zatanna stared back. Even if she knew Raven as the friend she once had, she was going to take her down this time. And with a little luck, just maybe get her the help she needed so that she could get away from Klarion. Finally after a long moment of silence Nightwing gave in (because women win everything!). he sighed.

"Alright fine, M'gaan and Conner you stay here then. Raven, Zatanna you're with me." He grumbled. Everyone nodded and got ready to leave.

~0~

Meanwhile in jump City, Klarion was creating a really big scene as he threw balls of fire and energy at random buildings. Meanwhile Raven sat back and watched, with Cherie Curie and Teekl on her lap. After a moment Klarion turned back to her.

"Yaknow you're missing out," Klarion said, "Listen to the people scream!"

"I hear ya cutie," Raven said, resting her head in the palm of her hand, "But I'm waiting on a certain person."

"And that would be?" Klarion asked, a bit irked. Raven smirked.

"The 'other one' I met before." She said, "Ever since our last encounter I've been able to feel her when she's around. She's not far now."

Klarion cocked his head to the side, what was she talking about? That Rachel Roth woman perhaps? He wasn't entirely sure. She had been eager to come with him after their chat, so at least he knew she was into it. Good enough.

"Works for me." He said, then saw a shadow of someone flying over him.

"Excuse me!" A voice shouted above the duo the two looked up to see a red haired girl with orange tinted skin and green eyes hovering above them. Raven stood and cocked her head to the side, "I am sorry so intrude, but I did not wish to do this while your backs were turned."

"What the hell?" Klarion asked. Suddenly the girl dove down her palms lighting up with green light. Raven went wide eyed.

"Shit! That's Starfire!" She shouted putting up a barrier around the duo as Starfire threw starbolts at the duo.

"Who?" Klarion asked, Raven rolled her eyes.

"The one you fought with that other Raven girl." She said Klarion thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, what the hell is she doing here?" he asked as Raven put down the barrier so he could cast a spell to catch the flying alien girl.

"This is Jump City, their home town." She said then pointed to Nightwing who was coming towards them on his motorcycle Zatanna and Raven flying over him, "My bet the same thing they're here for."

"Perfect." Klarion said, "Now let's have some fun."

Raven smiled and nodded to the lord of Chaos and flew above him, and went after Starfire.

"Yaknow, I get that you're the good guy and whatever," She said staring at the orange skinned girl, "But you may have beaten us if you had snuck up on us."

"That may be your way, but it is not how I wish to fight." Starfire said, then shot after her throwing starbolts at Raven who dodged and flew above her.

"Lame!" She shouted as she held Cherie in her arms. She then threw the cat at Starfire, "Cherie, go get her!"

Cherie Curie transformed into his saber form in the air and landed on Starfire, who let out a yelp of surprise. Raven laughed as they crashed to the ground.

"It's good to be back." She said, then was hit from behind by a flying trashcan. It sent her flying toward the ground. She looked up and saw Zatanna standing across from her. Raven stood and laughed.

"Oh, you're going to fight me? "She asked, as black sparks formed between her fingertips. "This should be good."

Meanwhile Klarion and Teekl were busy with Nightwing. Nightwing ran at Klarion throwing a capsule at the Witch-boy, it exploded with hardening foam that formed over the barrier Klarion had put up at the last moment.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked, as he sent the hardened foam flying back towards Nightwing. He then formed a giant ball of fire and sent it flying toward him, Klarion turned as Starfire kicked Cherie Curie off of her and flew off toward Klarion.

"Etatival eth neila lrig." Klarion said boredly suddenly Starfire's body stopped and flew upward. She was caught by Rachel Roth opening a black portal above her, and landing her safely on the ground.

"Thank you." Starfire said with a sigh. Rachel nodded then looked toward Klarion.

"Oh, look who it is, the woman who brought my Raven back." Klarion said, "Thanks for that by the way."

"Yeah, keep talking." Rachel hissed, raising her arms, "Azorath Metrion, Zinthos!"

Klarion cocked his head to the side not entirely sure what the purple hared girl had done. When suddenly a car coated in black energy came soaring toward him. Klarion sighed, as the car landed on him.

"We are, victorious?" Starfire asked.

"Not likely." Nightwing said, "But we have bought ourselves at least a little time."

"Let's just hope that Zatanna can distract Raven long enough for us to capture her." Rachel said, as she and the other two went off towards Raven and Zatanna.

"Hey Z. How long has it been?" Raven asked, smoothly, "Two years am I right?"

"Believe me Raven, if I knew you were still alive, I'd have found you." Zatanna said, Raven scowled, shaking her hands free of the black electricity still sparking from her fingers. She then ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't doubt that Mary." She said, Zatanna cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't?" She questioned, a bit thrown off by Raven's calmness. She had expected Raven to fly off the handle and try to kill her again. Raven nodded.

"Of course not. You're you, you're not the type to give up easy." She said, "You've been that way since we became friends. That stubbornness is how we became friends."

Zatanna stood for a moment as she began to remember that day she met Raven. She didn't click with her right away, but she was determined to get to know Raven. The real Raven, not the creepy Goth girl Nancy and the rest of Gotham High saw her as, but the real genuine Raven.

"You're still my friend Raven, you know that too don't you?" She asked, Raven rolled her eyes, as a ball of black energy formed in her hands.

"You might think that, but I'm still pissed at the fact that you lied to me." She said then threw the ball of energy at Zatanna, it expanded and soon Zatanna was wrapped in darkness. Raven sighed, "That alone makes me hate you. That being said, I can't kill you."

"Right. Weren't you the girl who murdered a boy for dumping you?" Rachel's voice said above her. Raven looked up and smirked evilly.

"There's more to that story than you were obviously told." She said, "But that's a story for a different day, besides compared to your background I'm an angel. Demon brat."

"Azorath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Rachel shouted sending a wave of energy toward Raven, knocking her back several feet. Rachel floated over her.

"I may have a bad father, but that doesn't make me evil. I choose whether I'm good or not." She said, Raven sat up as Starfire, Nightwing, and Zatanna stood over her. Cornering Raven to the point of surrender. She scoffed.

"I'm sure, just like I chose to be with Klarion." She said then put her hands in the air, "So is this the part where you bring me to belle Reve?"

"Yep." Rachel said. Raven shrugged as she let out a sigh when suddenly a portal formed over her head. Raven then smirked.

"Well this was a tone of fun, it was nice chatting it up with you all," she said standing, "But I'm afraid it's time I leave. Cherie!"

Cherie mewed as he ran and jumped into his master's arms. He then hissed at the crowd of heroes as the portal passed over Raven, plucking her and Cherie Curie out of the team's hold, and out of Jump City.

~0~

When Raven arrived at her destination she laughed. "Oh man Klarion, you should have seen the look on—"

She stopped mid sentence when she realized, she wasn't in Klarion's castle like home. Instead she was in the drawing room of a much more flashy and expensive looking mansion. Raven froze. Where the hell was she? Cherie Curie hissed as a snake slithered across Raven's shoe. Raven looked down at the red king cobra as it coiled around her foot. She let out a yelp but didn't move, for fear of getting bitten instead she let out a scared moan.

"Oooh, why snakes? I _hate_ snakes." She moaned.

"Ah, Raven, I didn't realize you were here." A voice said behind Raven. She turned to see a vaguely familiar blue faced figure. The boy scowled, "Draco, that is no way to treat our guest."

The snake, Draco, hissed and slithered away toward a posh looking wooden chair where it coiled up and watched the dup. Raven felt a hand rest on her lower back, she looked over to see the boy was now standing next to her, he gestured toward another chair.

"Come Raven, sit. It's nice to see you again." He said then led her to a seat. Raven scowled at him with confusion.

"Who are you? And where is Klarion?" she asked. The boy sat across from her and smiled.

"You don't recognize me. I half expected that." He said, "My name is Uriah."

"Should I know you?" Raven asked looking at him skeptically. Uriah nodded and smiled kindly at the girl. He then held up his hand, as bright violet colored energy formed into a brightly purple colored rose. He then presented it to Raven, who stared silently at him.

**For those who don't know who Uriah is, I'm not entirely sure, but I know he's bad, he tried to kill Teekl once. It didn't end well for him though so we're happy about that. XD anyhow REVIEW! Reviewers will get a kiss from their favorite character in the chapter!  
Klarion-Oh god not this again!  
Me-Oh yes! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**When we last saw Raven she was with Klarion fighting against Zatanna and Nightwing, and the Teen titans. Klarion had left and Raven was just about to be taken in by the heroes when she was teleported into a new world. One with a very sketchy but familiar face. Uriah. Who is this boy and what if he up to? Well we're about to find out ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Raven stared at the violet colored rose then to Uriah, who smiled at her. It was him, the person from the dark world who helped her. the stranger with the purple rose. Suddenly the memory flooded back to her mind; the one of the boy handing her the rose.

"That…was you?!" she asked, Uriah nodded.

"You remember now, I'm so happy." He said smoothly, "When you disappeared from that world, I wondered where you had gone. I'm so glad to have found you again."

"Careful Raven lovely, I don't trust this boy." Cherie hissed, Raven scowled.

"Hush," She mumbled, "Why did you bring me here? Where's Klarion?"

"Klarion is back in your world." Uriah said placing his hands together, "I brought you here without his knowledge."

"Why?" Raven asked, a little worried to hear the answer, suddenly she found Uriah standing over her, his hands resting on either side of the chair she was sitting in. She froze and stared into Uriah's eyes.

"To warn you Raven," He said in a low tone, "Klarion is not the person you want to be with, he cares nothing for you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Raven asked her face turning red. The only person she had ever let be that close was Klarion. Anyone else, well, usually they wound up dead. Either by Klarion or herself. Uriah smiled a bit and came in so close to her to the point where their noses touched.

"Klarion is power hungry, it's best to get away from him, before that hunger finally devours you." He said. Raven scowled.

"That's a lie," She said, pushing Uriah back away from her, "Klarion loves me. I know this."

"Tell me Raven, has Klarion ever once said that he loves you?" Uriah asked, standing up straight. Raven bit her lip. True Klarion never vocalized that he loved her, but his actions told her otherwise. She was ok that he never actually said it, so long as he showed it.

"I'll take your silence as a no." he went on.

"Yeah so what? He doesn't have to tell me." Raven hissed, "In my world actions speak louder than words."

"So it does. However regardless of that you still deserve to hear it every now and again yes?" Uriah asked, "After all how do you know if his love is true?"

"I…I just know, what do you care? You barely know me." She said. Uriah pursed his lips in thought, he then smiled warmly.

"That's not true Raven, my dear, I know you, almost as well as I know Klarion." He said, "He's a monster, he only cares for obtaining more power. Surely you know this."

Raven went silent, remembering when she was broken. Klarion had made the comment about taking her power for himself. He didn't. but he had thought about it, who knows when that thought would become an action. What if he really did decide to one day he actually acted on it. After all the only reason he didn't do it the last time, was because he said he had put so much time into her. Uriah, as though sensing Raven's discomfort and hesitation, smiled.

"I see. So you have. What happened?" He asked, Raven bit her lip and her eyes shifted to a different part of the room. She shook her head.

"No, nothing happened." She mumbled. Uriah scowled.

"Come now Raven, you can trust me." He said, "This is a safe place, you can tell me anything."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Raven dear, this boy smells like a rat." Cherie growled, Raven shook her head. Maybe she could trust him. After all, he helped her through the scariest things she had ever gone through. Cherie Curie couldn't possibly understand, he wasn't there.

"Well…there was…this one time…" She mumbled, Uriah's brows rose in interest as Raven spoke. He sat down in his chair and leaned forward.

"Please, go on. Anything you tell me is a secret. I won't tell anyone." He said smoothly. Cherie growled to Raven yet another warning. However it went on ignored.

"It was when he first brought me back. Klarion mentioned how it would be easier to take my powers away." She mumbled, placing her hand hard on Cherie's head when he went to growl at her. Uriah place a hand over his mouth, making his expression unreadable. "He didn't though, he ended up taking me to that girl."

"But you still remember it don't you?" Uriah asked, "The thought that he might have actually done it. How cruel."

"He doesn't know I remember it though." Raven said biting her lower lip, "But…I know he loves me. He had that other Raven girl restore my mind he even went as far as to seal her into her room. So that has to mean something…right?"

Uriah was silent for a moment as his familiar slithered over to him. He then let out a sharp sigh and leaned back in his seat.

"I must tell you the truth Raven, my dear." He said, Raven scowled, "Klarion wasn't behind that. I was."

"Come again?" Raven asked.

"The voice that kept you two in that room, the monster, the stealing of Rachel Roth's powers," Uriah listed on, "All mine and Draco's doing. Klarion did none of that."

"But then…that means…" Raven mumbled. Uriah nodded silently.

"Indeed, I was the one who forced Rachel do what Klarion had told her." He said, "I don't know what that boy was doing at the time."

"Raven deary, I think we should get home now." Cherie hissed, "Send us home now Raven. Klarion's probably throwing a tantrum by now since you're not home."

Raven suddenly stood. Cherie was right. Knowing Klarion he was turning his house upside down. Upon Raven's sudden stance Uriah cocked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked, "Did I say something you didn't like?"

"What? I mean, uhm. No." Raven said, "I just realized, I need to get home. Klarion's probably throwing a fit over me not being there."

"You want me to send you home?" Uriah asked as his familiar coiled around his neck, "I can do that, but first."

Uriah snapped his fingers and a purple amethyst stone wrapped in a silver bang formed in his hand. He stood and presented it to Raven. she stared at it. The stone was cut to where it looked like a small purple rose. No doubt referring to the many he had given her when she was in that other world.

"Wear this from now on, if you ever wish to speak to me about anything. Relationship troubles, any sort of doubts. You can use this and it will teleport you directly to me." He explained, then slipped the ring onto Raven's index finger. Uriah then opened a portal to her world.

"Well now, off you go." He said, "Oh and let's not tell Klarion about this small chat shall we? It may only anger him, and put you in even more danger."

"Uhm…yeah sure…ok.." Raven said, feeling a bit unsure. Uriah gave her another reassuring smile before ushering her through.

"Just remember, you can trust me." He said, then gave Raven a slight push through the portal where it then closed behind her. Once gone his grin turned sinister. "Oh yes you can trust me Raven, for now. I wonder, how will Klarion react when I succeed in taking his precious Raven away from him."

~0~

When Raven opened her eyes again she was sitting on hers and Klarion's bed. Cherie growling and groaning next to her. Klarion was also in the room, his back to her at first, then he turned.

"Raven? Where have you been?" He asked, Raven sat up and looked around, a little confused. She then shrugged.

"I'm…not entirely sure." She said, Klarion scowled at her.

"What happened? Did you accidentally teleport into a different world?" He asked jokingly with a smirk. Raven didn't answer, not that Klarion really notice. Soon he was next her, "Oh well it doesn't matter now. We succeeded in our part."

"What did the light need anyway?" Raven asked, dismissing her time with Uriah from her mind. Klarion smirked.

"Something that will most definitely progress our goal." He said, "It should be very fun to watch."

"What exactly is it you're trying to do anyway?" She asked, Klarion pouted then pushed Raven on her back and laid on top of her.

"I dun wanna talk about work." He said pressing his face into Raven's chest, Raven blushed, "It's boring."

"I…thought that, the whole reason you joined the Light was because it was fun for you." She said, shooing Cherie Curie away incase Klarion decided to keep going with his position. The cat hissed and mentioned something about Uriah and telling Klarion about it. Raven however ignored the warning, he didn't understand. Uriah was the one who kept her from getting killed. Of course she could trust him. She sighed as a sudden tug on her jeans snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey."

"What?" Klarion groaned, looking up at Raven, who sat up. She sighed.

"I'm not in the mood right now." She said, Klarion pouted, "Oh don't do that. I'm just curious, what's going with the Light?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Klarion asked crossing his arms.

"Since I have nothing else to do with my life as of late? Oh or how bout you've kept me out of the loop when it comes to that?" Raven hissed. Klarion scowled.

"You're angry with me?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, Raven let out a frustrated sigh and laid back down.

"No I'm not angry! I'm friggin bored!" She shouted then covered her face with a pillow in frustration, "I have nothing to do, you go off to do the Light's bullshit, and ya leave me here with that weirdo Abra Kadabra! By the way what the hell kind of name is Abra Kadabra anyway?! Who the hell goes by that?!"

Klarion scowled, Raven was on a bit of the hysterical side today. Perhaps after facing Zatanna and that other Raven she was starting to crack up again. Last time that happened the two went on a slight killing spree—that part was at least entertaining—but this didn't seem to be going in that direction. Come to think of though, Raven had a point, who willingly goes by the name Abra Kadabra. That was kind of dumb…

"You have a point." He said, Raven lifted her pillow from her head a bit.

"About that? Abra Kadabra? Or the fact that you leave me to go play with the Light?" She asked.

"Both." Klarion said Raven nodded, "But you do realize, the light would kill you if they knew you were still around."

"How do they not already know that? Klarion you suck at keeping secrets." She said, Klarion scowled.

"Not true." He said.

"So true, Klarion you couldn't even keep it a secret when you were looking for Nightwing, and Rachel Roth." Raven said. "How are you possible keeping me from the Light?"

"They haven't asked." Klarion said simply. Raven's brows rose with surprise.

"Loopholes. Kick ass."

~0~

"So she got away?" Cyborg ask, Zatanna and the others nodded. Raven had gotten away, this time it wasn't because Zatanna hesitated. Perhaps it was because of the comments Nightwing had said to her before. Either way Zatanna wasn't playing around anymore, and she still wasn't speaking to Nightwing.

"She did. But she won't next time." She said, "We just have to wait until she shows up again. Which she will."

Zatanna then walked away from the group and left. Once gone the others looked to Nightwing. None of them saying what probably needed to be said, until Rachel spoke up.

"She still mad at you?" She asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Please, what is it about this other Raven, that makes Zatanna act so?" Starfire asked.

"She was her friend, and now she hates her. Because of Klarion, a lot of stuff's happened between Z and Raven." Nightwing said, "It's a long story."

"So then, what is her connection with our Raven?" Starfire asked.

"That's a question none of us know the answer to." Raven grumbled, "Other than a name I don't see anything that connects me to Blu Raven."

"Well there's one way to find out." Cyborg said, the group all looked to him. He shrugged, "We could try askin her. She has to have some idea right? I mean either her or Klarion would know and I think Raven would be easier to catch and ask."

"Dude, have you not been paying attention? Both times we've encountered Raven she's kicked our butts!" Beast-boy shouted.

"That's only because Klarion's always able to bail her out." Nightwing said, "I have a feeling alone she's not nearly as strong."

"Wait didn't Zatanna say that she was strong in her…magic?" Starfire asked.

"Her aura yeah, but I don't think she's completely unlocked her full potential." Raven said, "If she did, I don't think Klarion would let her get by with that."

"Klarion, he's a very competitive when it comes to power?" Starfire asked. Nightwing nodded.

"He's killed a lot of people…for control over the helmet of fate, and even more people when someone was in his way." He said, "Well, anyhow get some rest. We'll try again the next time she pops up."

**So bored, and so pissed, the new show for DC nation is surfacing. What kind of bullshit is this? Has anyone seen the commercials for this? What is the B-man's main baddy a fucking pig-human!? What are you people thinking!? BRING BACK OUT YOUNG JUSTICE! Sigh…**


	20. Second thoughts

Chapter 20

**Last chapter Raven had a chat with Uriah, now for those of you who aren't aware of who Uriah is (myself included sadly) from my understanding he tends to be a real pain the ass for people like Zatanna, and even at one point Klarion and Robin (I don't know which Robin) of course I only know this from Wikipedia spots other than that nothing is known about Uriah, we don't even know his familiar, so I made one up. Uriah also appears in my other fiction 'Invasion of the Blue Rafters.' You should give that a read too. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Raven what are you doing?" Klarion yawned, it was late into the night and Raven was sitting on the couch that sat in Klarion's living room. She had one of his books in her hands and was reading, she looked up to him and shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. So I went into your study and found this figured I'd read till I felt tired." She explained, "What's wrong? Don't like sleeping alone?"

Klarion scowled. "No. I don't."

"Makes me wonder how you got along without me for two years. Another woman?" Raven asked with a smirk. The last part was a joke…mostly. After all she had no idea what Klarion had been doing while she was gone. Since she spoken to Uriah two days ago, and finding out that he was the one responsible for restoring her mind, Raven didn't know what to think of Klarion anymore.

"I have enough trouble juggling you around," Klarion said lying down next to Raven, resting his head in her lap, "If I added another one of you to the mix, it'd be a pain. And that's a form of Chaos I don't want to touch."

"How…sweet." Raven said narrowing her eyes as Klarion snatched the book she was reading from her hands and read the cover.

"'Vultus in aliis mundis.'" He read aloud. The book's title was in Latin, a language he never learned, and therefore couldn't read. Sure he knew the language, he spoke incantations in it when necessary, however speaking and reading are two different things.

"A Look Into Different Worlds." Raven translated, Klarion sat the book down and scowled.

"How in hell do you know that?" he asked, Raven frowned and took the book back from him.

"I told you I took the class as my foreign language in highschool. I told you that when we first met!" She hissed, referring to the time when Klarion was teaching her magic. Klarion made a face.

"Oh yeah, I did know that. Why are you looking at that book anyway?" He asked, Raven shrugged.

"Curious is all. What's wrong with doing a bit of light reading?" She asked, Klarion sat up and narrowed his eyes removing the book from Raven's hands and levitating it.

"The fact that it's not 'light reading' for one thing. Raven you've been acting strange ever since our fun with those heroes." He said, studying Raven's face for a reaction, "Where did you go?"

"N-nowhere." Raven said, crossing her arms insecurely and looking away. When she shifted her eyes back Klarion was glaring. She sighed, and made up a lie, "Ok fine! I-I accidently teleported myself to another world. It freaked me out, I don't know how I got there."

"Is that all?" Klarion asked, gripping Raven by the arm, Raven bit her lip and nodded, "You're lying. Something else is bothering you."

Raven swallowed hard. Klarion was starting to scare her, did he know about her talking to Uriah? Was he jealous? Or was he mad and trying to get her to spill. Either way she had to think of something else to say, and quickly before he grew impatient.

"I-I…I…." She mumbled trying to figure something out. "I-I guess…I'm still bothered by what happened!"

"What are you talking about?" Klarion asked, Raven gave him a pathetic look. "You're talking about that place you were sent to aren't you?"

Raven nodded.

"I told you I destroyed that place. You don't have to worry about it anymore." Klarion said, "Forget about it."

"It's not that easy Klarion. Imagine, stripped of your powers, no Teekl, surrounded in darkness where the only thing occupying that space are monsters, all of which wanting to kill you." Raven mumbled, "I can never forget. Ever."

"Well it won't do you any good to read books like this," Klarion said the book still hovering in the air. He then tossed the book aside."It will only scare you."

Raven shrugged. The only thing that scared her at this moment was Klarion. He had gone from kind, to possessive, to kind once again in three seconds flat. Raven rubbed her arm. Her hand hit the scar she had gotten from Cheshire; that was when the Light was trying to hunt her down. She sighed and looked over away from Klarion.

"Klarion…" Raven mumbled. She hesitated for a moment, she looked away from Klarion. This only made him curious for what she had to say, when she spoke again his breath caught in his throat. "Do you love me?"

"This again?" Klarion asked. Raven nodded.

"You never answered me the last time." She mumbled. Klarion frowned.

"I told you, that's a word I don't use." He said.

"That's not an answer." Raven said, Klarion shrugged.

"That's all you'll get if you keep asking me." He said, Raven flinched then nodded silently. There was a long pause between the two before Raven spoke again.

"I think I'm going to sleep by myself tonight. That ok?" She asked. Klarion scowled at her.

"Why?"

"I just feel like I need some space. Is that too much to ask?" She mumbled then stood, "Good night Klarion."

Klarion watched as Raven walked down the hall way, past the room they shared, and into a different one. Several doors down. He scowled. What was that all about? And what's with this '**Love'** thing anyway? Humans were so strange with that word. Finally frustrated, Klarion stood and stomped off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Teekl meowed at him from his bed.

"You're in a good mood." He mewed. Klarion scowled.

"Don't start with me cat. Raven's acting weird. I don't like it." He hissed.

"She's a woman Klarion, it takes more than simple actions to keep them. Words usually work as well." Teekl said flicking his tail. Klarion scowled.

"Oh and what am I supposed to do when that word is binding? I won't say it. Ever." He said, then went back to bed.

~0~

Meanwhile a few doors down Raven used an eavesdropping spell to listen in on Klarion's conversation with Teekl. Cherie mewed.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice Raven deary." He said, Raven shrugged, taking her ear away from the wall.

"I don't care." She mumbled then looked to her finger where the purple stoned ring that Uriah had given her sat. Cherie growled, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"Raven, you wouldn't really think of contacting that little snake!" He hissed. Raven scowled, ignoring the cat. Couldn't hurt to see him, after all, Uriah said that she could trust him. Right? But, how did the ring work?

"Raven I'm serious, I don't trust this boy. He seems shady." Cherie yowled.

"Oh what do you know Cherie. Have you seen how Klarion's been? I need someone to talk to. Someone who doesn't have fur." Raven mumbled, then wished she had asked Uriah how to use said mystic charm. What was she supposed to do? She sighed and tried to channel her magic through the ring. A little at first, then as it began to glow a brilliant violet color, she channeled more. Soon a bright flash of purple surrounded her. When it dimmed she was back in the drawing room of Uriah's mansion. Cherie yowled.

"Nothing good can come of this." He mewed. Raven shushed him, and looked about the room and was soon greeted by Uriah's snake, Draco, this time slithering..UP HER LEG! Raven let out a loud scream. Of all the creatures Uriah had to have a snake. Why oh why did have to be a snake?!

Soon Raven heard footsteps coming towards her, then Uriah popped his head around the corner to see who it was. His expression, however, was not of surprise, but of expectance. As if he knew that Raven would show up at that time. A thought in the back of Raven's mind wondered; 'is he spying on me?' however she soon pushed that thought away.

"Raven, how wonderful to see you again. And so soon, is everything alright?" He asked smoothly.

"Well one, I have a snake crawling up my leg…"Raven mumbled, Uriah looked to his familiar and soon enough the serpent withdrew. Uriah then walked up to Raven and placed a hand on her back as he walked her to the same two chairs they sat in during her last visit.

"I'm sorry my Draco bothers you so. I will have to keep him away while you visit." He said, with a seemingly warm smile. "But tell me my dear, that cannot be the reason you have such a troubled expression on your face."

Raven bit her lip and rubbed her arms nervously. Cherie hissed something to her however she ignored it. She then looked to her feet as she sat in the posh chair.

"I've been thinking lately…" She mumbled, "Maybe…Klarion isn't right for me…"

**Bum bum BUM! Raven's having second thoughts about Klarion! Will their relationship suffer? Or will Klarion finally admit to Raven that he loves her? Guess we'll find out as we progress won't we? Also FYI I love snakes, they're beautiful! I'm not a fan of copper heads though. However my favorit of all snakes is the king Cobra. Which is what Uriah's familiar is in this story. Just thought I'd share that. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW! Reviews make me smile!**


	21. Doubts

Chapter 21

**Ok, I finally got a review! Even if it wasn't for the previous chapter. I have to say, if it wasn't for that review I'd have lost interest in this story. As much as I enjoy typing it. It may sound strange but if my stories don't get reviews in a certain amount of time I eventually give up on them and move onto something else, that's why a lot of my stories are left incomplete. Thankfully a loyal reader, **_**Amaya-Touketsu**_** decided to review, even if it was more of a question. If you enjoy my stories I thank you ever so much, however, I need to know that you like them, so please, I beg you don't let my stories die from lack of reviews! T^T you'll make this little goth girl cry. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Uriah looked to Raven, she had just said that she was having doubts about being with Klarion. He was surprised to hear her say admit such a thing, it showed in the expression he gave her. He sat up in his seat and cleared his throat. It seemed he felt a bit awkward by her statement.

"Is that so? Why is that?" he asked.

"Like I said…I've been thinking, a lot lately." Raven mumbled, "I've asked him multiple times, if he loved me. And every time is the same. He won't answer me, and also, lately he's been abusing me. I can't count how many bruises I've gotten from him."

"Klarion has beaten you?" Uriah asked with a scowl. Raven bit her lip and nodded. Part of her wondered why she was telling Uriah anything. The rest of her was just happy to have someone to talk to, even if she didn't fully know him. She trusted him however, after all, he helped her. More than once. She was going to have to trust him. It's not like she could go to Zatanna with this sort of issue, she'd just urge her to leave him behind.

"Raven, may I ask you something?" Uriah asked, Raven nodded. "Are you happy with Klarion?"

Raven paused for a moment, she really did enjoy the tender moments she shared with Klarion, even if the number of them had been on the single digits lately. However, did they really counter balance all the hurt? She didn't know.

"I…I'm not sure…" she mumbled. Cherie looked up at her with concern, sure he knew that Raven was having doubts, but why, of all people, why tell him this? He had done nothing to earn his master's trust.

"I see…" Uriah said, "I think you should figure that out. If you really think he's not the one for you. You should think this over. After all, you know now how dangerous Klarion can be."

Raven was silent for a moment before nodding. If she broke up with Klarion he may try to kill her and take her powers. She couldn't take on Klarion, she wasn't strong enough, even with all that stuff he had taught her and the things she had practiced on her own. She was still nowhere near _his_ level. Or even Uriah's for that matter. She didn't have to see his power to know he was strong. Stronger than her anyway. Raven sighed and stood.

"Thank you Uriah. For listening." She said, "I'm going to give him one more chance before I decide anything."

"And what will you do if you decide you're not happy?" Uriah asked, curious to know.

"I…don't know." She said, "I guess, I'll figure that out when and if it happens."

Uriah nodded, "Is that the only reason you came to me tonight Raven? Are you sure there is nothing else you'd wish to speak about?"

"No…I mean it's not really that important." Raven replied. Though she'd be lying if she said there wasn't anything wrong. She was going through more issues than just Klarion. Her friendship with Mary who turned out to be Zatanna, part of her missed the friendship they had. The other, just wanted to beat the tar out of her for lying. Maybe trying to kill her was a bit too far. After all Zatanna had been on her side the entire time—ok most of the time, she wasn't on her side with Klarion—she tried to stop Etrigan, she had even gone against the Justice League.

"Anything you have troubles with is important to me Raven dear." Uriah said, noting the slight distant look in Raven's eyes. Raven shook her head.

"Well…" she mumbled. Cherie hissed at her, once again warning her about trusting this strange Witch-boy. Once again, however, he went on ignored as Raven sat back down and began talking once again. This time about Zatanna.

~0~

By the time Raven and Cherie returned to Klarion's home in her world it was almost morning. Or so it seemed. She had been there for hours to the point where she thought that it would surely be morning. However it seemed that she hadn't been gone for even five minutes. Which, suppose was a good thing. If Klarion ever found out she had left he might throw another tantrum.

"Raven, I really don't think you should be telling this Uriah anymore of your secrets." Cherie mewed. Raven shook her head.

"I'm not, there's a difference between sharing secrets and telling someone your problems. Besides I trust Uriah." She said, "You just don't understand."

"I understand plenty," He hissed, arching his back as the fur stood on end, "You're feeling vulnerable so you're seeking comfort in someone you don't know."

"But I do know him. Maybe not by name at first, but I know him." Raven said climbing into bed.

"You don't. this man is simply taking advantage of your vulnerability." Cherie growled.

"Cherie, I do know this person. I-I met him…after Etrigan…" Raven hesitated on the last bit. Cherie's hissing stopped and he looked up at his partner with concern.

"Oh no…Raven Deary you're not saying…" He mewed jumping up on the bed and nuzzling Raven's cheek which was now dampening with tears as the memories filled her head once again.

"I trust him Cherie, so just…so just leave it at that ok?" She mumbled, Cherie let out a sigh and cuddled next to Raven's head as she lied down and went to sleep. However, he silently vowed to protect Raven, even against someone…or something like Uriah. He'd just have to do it in silent.

**OMIGODDESS I AM SO ASHAMED AT HOW SHORT THIS IS! however I meant for it to tell you that I haven't died and that I'll be posting as much as I can. I'm just at a lack for inspiration. THERE ARE NO GOOD KLARION FANFICTIONS ANYMORE! And none of the good one are updating O.Q man it just sucks! However on a side note as I was typing this chapter my cat Lui—whom Cherie Curie the cat is based off of—was snuggled up next to me n_n. cats are wonderful no? which do you prefer cats or dogs? See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! HAHA! REVIEW! No seriously or else this fiction will die!**


	22. I'm back everybody!

Chapter 22

**Hey guys ya miss me? I'm back with a whole new computer—well new for me anyhow. I love it! I've missed your happy reviews so much. I'll be happy to post again. So last chapter Raven admitted to Uriah that she doesn't feel as though Klarion was the right guy for her, what's Uriah's game in this? Well guess you'll find out! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Raven peeked outside her bedroom, Klarion had already left. Raven sighed, she would have to talk to him about last night or else he was just going to get angry. It was his own fault really, that's how Raven thought anyway. If he wasn't just so damned childish, and what was wrong with saying he loved her? Raven sighed, and pushed the door open as she walked outside. She planned on sitting in Klarion's living room and watch TV until he got back. However when she saw Abra Kadabra was currently in the building as well, thought it would be a better idea to just leave. After all the two didn't exactly get along. Whatever the reason, Abra Kadabra would always try to pick a fight with her when Klarion wasn't around. Other than that Abra Kadabra was pretty spineless around her.

"Let's go Cherie, maybe we can find something to do in Gotham or something." She mumbled, Cherie mewed.

"Yes, I agree. I never did like that tacky old man." He said, "But do you not think that Gotham would be a tad obvious? After all the Teen titans and Nightwing are still after you."

"Nah they'll be too busy with Klarion and the light to figure out I'm there." Raven said then waved her hand as a black vortex appeared in front of him, "Gotham's a perfect place to be. Besides I run the risk of being seen in Metropolis by big red and blue."

"Ah yes Superman, curse him and his super vision." Cherie said plainly, "Off to Gotham we go then."

Raven nodded as Cherie jumped into her arms. She then stepped through her portal and headed for Gotham.

~0~

Meanwhile Zatanna sat in her room and sighed, Raven was still on the loose, Nightwing's plan had failed…epically. Next time she would have to come up with her own plan. She couldn't rely on him anymore. Zatanna sighed, then remembered what Raven had said to her. '_You lying to me alone makes me hate you. That being said, I can't kill you.'_

"There has to be some way to save Raven. There just has to be." She mumbled, suddenly there was a knock on her door that shook Zatanna from her thoughts. She looked up to see Starfire and Rachael standing in the door.

"Friend Zatanna, Raven and I wish to extend the invitation of the night of girls!" Starfire shouted gleefully as she flew into the air. Zatanna cocked an eyebrow.

"Starfire's asking you to come to Gotham with us. The boys are out doing guy things so Star and I thought it'd be a good idea if the three of us went out to have some fun. Get our mind off things." Rachael said, translating the Tameranian's dialogue. Zatanna smiled.

"Thanks, but I need to focus on finding Raven." She said, Rachael narrowed her eyes.

"It won't do you much good right now. We haven't seen neither her nor Klarion since they terrorized jump city. Worry about it now is just going o stress you out." She said, "If she hasn't shown up yet, I doubt she'll show up within the next five minutes."

"Besides, the night of girls shall be most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. Zatanna sighed, maybe they were right. Stressing over Raven wouldn't help anyone. Maybe a girls night was just what she needed to take her minds of things.

"Alright then. Sure why not?" She said with a smile "Some time away might help me relax."

"Most wonderful!" Starfire shouted with glee, "Shall we ask our green skinned companion as well?"

"You mean M'gaan? Can't hurt I guess." Zatanna said. Starfire then beamed and flew off to find the martian woman, leaving Rachael and Zatanna alone.

"Listen Zatanna, I know you're worried about your friend, but we've all seen she can take care of herself. She's good with magic." Rachael said. Zatanna nodded.

"I'm not worried about that. It's Klarion. He's a manipulative witch-boy, and he's managed to talk Raven into doing anything he wants." She explained.

"She seemed pretty hesitant to hurt you, I don't think he had as good a hold on her as you think." Rachael said.

"Maybe, but we can think about that later I guess." Zatanna said, "Let's go."

~0~

"Is this the only place you eat at Raven dear?" Cherie mewed sitting on Raven's lap as she sipped from a bottle of cola at a small café. Raven scowled.

"What's wrong with this place? They've got awesome cake." She grumbled, "Besides, it's the only place I can really afford yaknow? Plus they allow pets so you should be happy."

"I see your point Raven lovely. However aren't we a bit…out in the open my dear?" Cherie asked stretching out on his master's lap, "After all, if the Batman, or anyone else from the league sees you…"

"Hey if I could cook up a glamour charm we'd be in business, however that kind of stuff takes a lot of time. Besides we're not that out in the open." Raven said, as she stood and went to the counter to pay for her cola. Once paid for she left with Cherie Curie sitting on her shoulders, "This place is pretty small, you'd have to be right next to me in order to find out I was here."

"Raven?!" a familiar voice shouted further away from the two. Raven froze, and turned to see Zatanna—or rather Mary—along with Starfire, 'Other Raven,' and M'gaan. Cherie growled.

"You were saying?"

"Oh hush furball." Raven grunted, she couldn't believe they had managed to get the drop on her. After all ever since that time with the titans she had been able to sense Other Raven's presence. She groaned, then folded her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the group of girls, "Well hello Mary, and company. I'm surprised, no Nightwing on your arm today?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but our male companions are off doing their own night of genders." Starfire said, Raven pursed her lips.

"Y-eah…I'm just gonna nod my head and pretend like I know what you just said kay?" She asked in a bored tone, "Anyway, I'm leaving, so you can have your girl's night or whatever and I won't bother you. I've got more important things to do than to pick a fight with you losers."

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Zatanna asked, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Something that is not your concern, so just deal with it." She said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Zatanna gave her a slight glare, "Oh lighten up, it's not like I'm trying to cause trouble. I even paid for my drink and everything so get off my back."

"We _should_ take you in for everything you've done so far."M'gaan said, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Right, go ahead and try. That's only worked out _so_ well the last few times." She said plainly. Cherie hissed at the group of heroines making his distaste for their presence known. "For obvious reason I'm not going to translate that."

"So where's the Lord of Chaos? Aren't you usually pretty attached at the hip or something?" Rachael asked folding her arms. Raven glared.

"I don't always have to hang out with Klarion. He has his things to do and I have mine. We don't always have to be around each other." She huffed.

"You two had a fight." M'gaan said tactlessly. Raven glared and balled her hands into fists as black sparks began to flicker off them.

"Listen Martian, one of these days someone's going to teach you a lesson about digging around in people's heads. It may even get you into trouble one day." She said in a low tone. M'gaan placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't have to read your mind to figure that one out Raven." She said, "It's written on your face."

"Piss off." Raven hissed, turning her back on the group. Zatanna gave Raven a look of concern.

"What happened? What did you fight about?" She asked, M'gaan and the others gave her a look of shock as Raven paused.

"It's none of your damned business Zatanna. So sod off." She growled, "My personal life is not your concern. Never has and never _**EVER**_ will be!"

"Azorath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Suddenly Raven's body was incased in black energy. A spell casted by Rachael. She looked back at the four girls as she struggled to break free.

"I do not think that was the best way to handle this situation Raven." Starfire said, Rachael shrugged.

"Don't really care. She's here might as well take advantage of the fact." She grumbled.

"Let me go! I haven't done anything! You have no right!" Raven shouted, as the girls walked up to her.

"Raven, believe it or not we're trying to help." Zatanna said, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, because your help has worked out _sooo_ well for me in the past." She spat, "I don't need your help. Nor do I want it!"

"What's going on with you and Klarion?" Zatanna asked, Raven narrowed her eyes at the magician woman.

"Are you not listening? I said it's none of your goddamned business!" She shouted, her raging aura pulsing to the point where it broke Rachael's spell that bound her feet to the ground. Zatanna and the other two girls jumped back, as they—including Raven herself—was surprised by the sudden burst of power. Atop of Raven's shoulders, Cherie hissed.

"Be quiet Cherie! I'd rather take his help than theirs!" Raven hissed back, then turned.

"Him?" Zatanna repeated, then gave Raven a strange look as she glared back.

"I mean it Z, stay out of my personal life." She said.

"This is getting nowhere, either you tell us what's going on, or we drag you back to the Justice League, and force it out of you." M'gaan said crossly. Raven rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You _could_, but Klarion, being the overly _possessive_ man that he is, would only rip the place apart." She said dully, then grumbled the last bit "And he'd be pretty pissed if someone else got a hold of _my_ magic."

"What?" asked Zatanna, only hearing part of what she had said—since she mumbled it. Raven didn't respond and simply turned her back as she began to walk away with Cherie on her shoulders. Zatanna glared and grabbed Raven by the wrist. When Raven suddenly flinched, she stepped back, it was then she saw the red marks curling around her wrist. She stared; had Klarion been the one behind this? Or…or had she been cutting herself again (see Klarion get's a girl chap; 20)? And if so, was it because of whatever fight she had with Klarion?

"Raven…what's going on between you and Klarion?" she asked releasing Raven's hand. Raven glared and brought her hand to her chest, and cradled it with her other hand*.

"Alright, you wanna know what's going on? Fine, but don't give me that look like I'm some kind of pathetic girl." She hissed, "Klarion and I aren't getting along very well. Ever since I refused to end Nancy's life, Klarion's been a bit more…aggressive…than usual."

"Then why stay?" Rachael asked.

"Tch, like I expect anyone one of you to understand." Raven retorted, "After all none of _you_ are dating the embodiment of Chaos. Besides that, if I left I'm sure it'd just give him the perfect reason to drain my aura dry."

"Then why not come with us. Surely the Justice league and their Doctor of Fate, could help you." Starfire said, Raven cocked an eyebrow at the orange skinned girl, then to Zatanna.

"Is she serious?" She asked, "If I go with you guys, Fate would take away my power and the justice League, would send me to Belle Reve. Like hell I'm going to let any of that happen. I'd rather stay with Klarion than go through any of that…"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Rachael grumbled, "You'd rather let this evil brat nearly kill you every night, rather than ask for help? That's smart."

"So I like Klarion more than I like the league, sue me." Raven grumbled, "And despite all the crap he puts me through, I'd rather stay with him, then ever trust you lot."

Raven then turned her back on the group and opened a portal. She then said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Lovely chatting with you. We simply _must_ do it again. NOT!"

With that she disappeared into the black vortex, leaving the other girls behind. Starfire looked to the others with confusion.

"I am much confused. Why does the other Raven trust the Witch-boy over the justice league?" she asked.

"Raven's insecure and distrusting, ever since some issues with her parents." Zatanna said, "When she first met Klarion, he showed her how to change all that with magic."

"Yaknow I can't say I blame her for that. If I went through half the stuff she went through, I'd probably trust Klarion too." Rachael said, "Especially after he went to such lengths to get her back."

"How on earth do you know that?" M'gaan asked, Rachael narrowed her eyes.

"When Klarion made me restore Raven's mind, I saw things. Her past, everything." She said pointing to her temple, "But I'm more concerned about this person she mentioned before. I wonder who she's talking about."

"Me too, but with no name we don't really have much to go on." Zatanna said.

"Uriah…" M'gaan mumbled. The others gave her a look.

"So I looked into her mind, I was hoping to find out more about the light, what their planning and all that." She said, "Guess she's out of the loop."

"Well…I guess that's somewhat of a relief…." Zatanna said.

"But who is this Uriah of which the other Raven is gathering help?" Starfire asked. Zatanna scowled.

"I don't know, but believe me. I'm _going_ to find out." She said.

**Bum bum bum! Hey everybody! I was hoping to have this posted yesterday but I was playing Diablo 3 most of the day. My significant other bought it for me for my birthday! So happy! Anyhow I hope you liked it.**

**(*) I described that pretty poorly. Sorry about that, if you got confused with that sorry. . anyhow, hope you enjoyed it. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! HAHA! REVIEW!**


	23. Please read AN before and after reading

Chapter 23

**No reviews? Why? O.Q Reviews keep these stories alive you know. Without them I lose interest in my stories which makes me abandon them. And I haven't been getting any reviews for anything I've typed up. Sorry but I'm begging for reviews! Oh and WARNING! WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER GETS A BIT…WELL YOU MAY NOT LIKE ME AFTER THIS. Sorry. . **

Raven groaned when she arrived back at Klarion's house. Running into Zatanna and the others wasn't her idea of a good time. Now her nerves were raw, and she was even more emotionally exhausted. What were the chances she would run into them anyhow? It was too coincidental. Raven sighed, she was so lost in thought she didn't notice Klarion lurking behind her until she felt his arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she shouted. Klarion scowled.

"Any other time you enjoy that sort of thing." He grumbled Raven bit her lip as she wriggled out of Klarion's grip.

"Sorry, but I'm just not in the mood…for anything right now." She mumbled, Klarion glared, "I'm gonna go lie down. I'm not feeling well."

"Where did you go?" Klarion asked as he followed Raven who went walking down the hall to her separate room. Raven shrugged.

"I went out. You weren't here so I went out. What does it matter?" She asked swallowing hard. She could feel him breathing down her neck, he was so close. Was he suspicious of her? Doubtful, he was probably just angry that she wasn't giving him straight answers.

"It matters to me. What's going on?" he asked suddenly. Raven froze.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled.

"You've been acting weird lately, I don't like it." Klarion growled. On Raven's shoulders Cherie growled a warning to Klarion. It was ignored when Klarion grabbed Raven and picked her off the ground. She gasped.

"K-Klarion put me down! I told you I didn't feel well!" Raven shouted, Cherie hissed at Klarion only to be magically tossed out of the room where Teekl sat. Klarion then tossed Raven onto her bed and locked the door. "What's gotten into you?"

"That's my line don't you think?" he asked, then pinned Raven beneath him. Raven stared up at him with slight fear as he glared back at her. What could possibly be going through his mind at that moment? Part of her was afraid to find out.

"I don't like it…." He grumbled, then tightened his grip around Raven's wrists.

"Th-that hurts, let go." She said in a small voice.

"I don't like it!" He repeated this time louder, "All of a sudden you're not telling me things! You've been avoiding me and the only time you do talk to me it's to ask stupid questions! I. Don't. Like it!"

"W-what are you going on about…l-let go…" Raven said struggling under him.

"It's frustrating! And then you spend all day retreating to this room! You're supposed to be with me!" He shouted, "You're mine remember? You belong to me, and if you have forgotten that, I'll just have to remind you."

Raven froze. The look Klarion was giving her scared her. What did he mean by that? She really didn't want to find out, however given the position she was in, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. especially when she found herself magically pinned with her hands bound to the headboard of the bed. She stared up at Klarion, fearful. She already had in mind what he planned to do, however she wished very much she could remain innocently ignorant to his plan.

"Klarion…please do—" she was cut off by Klarion forcing his lips onto hers. The sudden action made her gasp, as well as Klarion's venturing hands moving their way toward the hem of her black spider web dress. Once there, they began to snake their way up toward her inner thigh. Klarion then began to kiss Raven's neck moving his way down to her collar bone where he gave a rough nip to her neck and shoulder junction. Raven let out a slight yelp as she then began to struggle under him, moving her hips and feet to somehow push him off of her. However this only seemed to frustrate him even more as he grabbed Raven by the waist tightly enough to dig his long claw-like nails into her. Klarion then sat up and glared at her. His coal black eyes burning with anger and suppressed passion. He then placed his onto the collar of Raven's dress, and smirked.

"You belong to me Raven, don't you ever forget that." He said in a low sultry tone as he ripped the dress from Raven's body, exposing her undergarments. Raven bit her lip as the threat of tears stung her eyes. Why was this happening? Was the world playing some sort of sick joke on her? Why did everyone she trust hurt her like this? He was supposed to be the one person she could count on. Especially after what happened with Rick and his beach-boy surfer friend. Everything had changed, since she woke up from that horrible nightmare Jason Blood had put her in. and this…this was the last straw. Once this nightmare was over, she wouldn't be letting this Lord of Chaos ever take advantage of her again.

~0~

"I can't find any books on this Uriah guy. Are you sure this guy's a Witch-boy too?" Rachael asked. M'gaan shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I was only able to glance at her mind for a moment before the cat began to suspect something. That's all I really got was a name." She said.

"Well we can't give up yet." Zatanna said, "If Raven's getting her help from this guy I want to know who he is. After the stuff she told us before I don't want to let her get hurt again."

"Not to mention what that Witch-boy would do if he found out about the guy himself." Rachael said, "If this is a normal human boy he could kill him."

"We cannot let this Chaos Lord do that!" Starfire shouted passionately, "Could we not ask Dr. Fate…"

"No!" Zatanna growled, "I won't let that jerk bully Raven around! Every time he gets involved Klarion gets even more possessive. And this time around he might not just settle on stealing Raven….I don't want to think about what he might do."

"But am I incorrect to ask that since your father is the wearer of the Helmet of Fate, he could—"

"I SAID NO!" Zatanna screamed slamming her fist on the table and toppling a pile of books in the process. Rachael looked to Starfire.

"Star, I think you should probably lay off the Fate idea." She said, as Zatanna began to flip franticly through old magic books.

"But what else are we to do?" Starfire asked.

"I…I don't know. I'll think of something." Zatanna said, "I-in the meantime, just keep looking. I'm sure this guy's in these books somewhere."

~0~

Raven laid in her bed hugging close to a pillow. Klarion lied asleep next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist which was decorated with claw marks. As well as the rest of her body. Klarion had gotten angry with her and forced himself upon her. The images of that stained Raven's memories as she sobbed silently into her pillow.

"I need to get out of here," She mumbled into the pillow, "But where can I go? I've got nowhere to stay…"

Raven sniffled sadly when she remembered the silver ring on her finger. Uriah had given it to her so that she could meet him when she wanted to talk. She trusted him, and at the moment, she could really use a friend. If anything she would be able to get out of Klarion's grip and out of his house. Raven scowled and sat up tearing herself away from the demented Witch-boy and grabbing a set of clothes as Klarion began to stir.

"Raven…?"

She froze holding her clothes in her arms as she looked back. Klarion was still half asleep, and groggy looking. Raven swallowed hard.

"L-leaving…" she mumbled. Klarion grunted sleepily and rolled over.

"Mmm. Don't stay out very long." he grumbled lazily. Raven bit her lip hard as tears filled her eyes. She stood up straight and glared.

"I'm not coming back," She hissed hitting him with a pillow, "EVER!"

Before seeing the reaction Raven teleported out of the building with Cherie Curie. Meanwhile Klarion let out a growl of annoyance and glared to see that Raven had left. He scowled.

"What the hell was that about?" He growled, then remembered she was probably pissed off about what had happen. Klarion snorted; whatever the case he figured she would get over it. It was her fault anyhow for acting so strangely. He huffed and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow, "Whatever, she'll be back."

~0~

Raven groaned as she landed on her back in Uriah's front room, with Cherie landing on her stomach. She had left in such haste she wasn't paying attention and landed wrong. She should have paid more attention. Raven sat up as Cherie mewed up at her.

"What are we doing here?" he hissed. Raven shrugged.

"It was the first thing I could think of." She mumbled, "Klarion's going to be angry when he finds out I left. I figured this would be a safe place…"

"And it is." A voice said behind her. Raven looked back to see Uriah's familiar kind face, "But what is so bad that you would come to me for a safe place?"

"I…" Raven hesitated for a moment, "I broke up with Klarion…"

**Hate hate HATE short chapters but this was a good as ever cliff hanger. Sorry that last part wasn't so smooth. Please don't hate me for having Klarion do what he did. I needed a breaking point for Raven and well this was all I could think of. Granted most of it was inspired by a really good Klarion fiction that at the moment hasn't updated. 'A Shadow of a Kiss.' By **_**Blackanomoly **_** this chapter was inspired by the last chapter that was uploaded. I like the fiction and wish this person would finish but I'm getting off hand. DON'T HATE ME PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASE! .**


End file.
